Oops!
by Lovely Seraph
Summary: Chibiusa is on her third training mission in the past when... OOPS! How is she ever going to explain to Usagi and Mamoru how it is that she suddenly ended up pregnant? How will they react when they find out that she's been secretly seeing Helios? C/H
1. Chapter 1

(Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is the creation of Naoko Takeuchi. This is a fan work.)

~*~Chapter One: Goodbye Breakfast, Hello babies!~*~

Chibiusa was about half way between the living room and her bedroom in the attic when the nausea hit her. She held her hand to her mouth and turned to make a b-line for the bathroom, but it was no use. She stumbled to her knees as she lost all the contents of her breakfast. She coughed and whimpered as she stood back up, still feeling sick.

She was feeling pretty off when she woke up that morning, but she had been able to keep control of her stomach up until this point. She groaned and tried not to breathe through her nose. The smell would only make her get sick again. She was about to hurry off to find something to clean her mess up with when Mama Ikuko rounded the corner with a bunch of towels and a tall glass of water. "Chibiusa-chan," she cooed, thrusting the glass into the girls trembling fingers. "You better stay home from school today," she said as she bent over to clean up the mess.

"Mama Ikuko," Chibiusa sighed as she tried to grab the towels from the older woman. "You shouldn't have to clean up after me…" But as soon as Chibiusa bent over to try and clean she turned and lost, what she supposed, was the water she had just tried to drink. "Oh no, I'm so sorry…"

"Hush," Ikuko insisted.

The sound of Usagi's yawns filled the small house as she came walking down the hall, hair wrapped up in a towel fresh from her shower. "OH yuck, did someone get sick?" Usagi stammered as she pinched her nose and noticed Chibiusa. "Oh man, I don't want to get sick too…" and the blonde tried to turn to walk away. Ikuko proceeded to thrust the empty glass from before at her young daughter.

"Usagi-chan, please go fill this glass up with some water for Chibiusa."

"OK," sighed Usagi. "But I'm going to be late for my first day of college if I linger around too much longer."

"Then I suggest you hurry with that water," Ikuko frowned. "Honestly, it's not like you being late for something is anything new."

The young woman scrunched her face up into a dramatic pout, "Mama, you can be so hurtful!" A moment later Usagi returned with the glass of water. She handed it to Chibiusa who had just finished changing into a clean night gown. Usagi marveled at Chibiusa. The pink haired teen might have been a spoiled brownnoser, but she really was pretty, even when she looked tired and sick. Usagi vaguely wondered if she had been that pretty when she was 16.

Chibiusa thanked Usagi and waved goodbye as she watched the bubbly young woman run out the front door, book bag in tote. "If Usagi can make it in college," Chibiusa laughed despite her nausea. "Then a little sickness is nothing for me…"

Ikuko laughed and sheepishly placed her hands to cover her mouth as she giggled, "If that isn't the truth!" She sighed and gestured to the staircase. "Go get some rest, Chibiusa-chan. I'll call the high school and let them know you will be staying home today. Is there anything you'd like?"

Chibiusa smiled weakly, "You're so kind, Mama Ikuko." She thought for a moment. "Maybe some soup?"

"Sure thing, kid-oh." The purple haired woman smiled as she walked off to the kitchen. Chibiusa turned around and made her way back up to the attic.

She was just about to crawl back into her bed when she noticed the sudden sparkling coming from the long mirror that stood against the wall. She walked over to the mirror and placed her fingers gently against the glass, "Helios…" she whispered her lover's name airily.

Helios appeared in the mirror, pressing his hands to hers. His priestly robes brushed gently against the floor as he stepped through the mirror and into the room. He held Chibiusa gently by the hand and looked at her with concern. "You're not feeling well again?" he asked her as he gently caressed her cheek.

"Sshhh," she whispered to him. "Mama Ikuko will be very suspicious if she he hears a man's voice coming from my room again. Last time we nearly got caught…" the pink haired girl blushed. She walked across her room and locked the door. Then, she proceeded to turn on the little radio on her nightstand, turning the volume up loud enough to drown out there whispers. She felt another wave of nausea then and decided to sit down before it could get the better of her. Helios walked to the bed and sat down beside her. He gently pressed his lips to her forehead.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Chibiusa whispered as she inched away from him. "You might get sick."

"Serenity," he cooed. "You've been complaining about feeling ill for over a week. If I haven't gotten it yet than I'm pretty sure that it's not contagious." He gently stroked his fingers through her hair.

"Yeah, but I actually threw up earlier," she grimaced. "Maybe whatever I have didn't really kick in until today." She inched away from him again. "I really don't want you to get sick, Helios."

"Ok," he shrugged as he stood up and gave Chibiusa the space she had requested. They heard the sound of footsteps clicking up the stairs. Chibiusa gave Helios a panicked look and he quickly stepped back into the mirror. Chibiusa unlocked the door and jumped into her bed, quickly pulling up the newspaper and hid behind it. The door clicked open and Ikuko walked in with a tray. She sat the tray down on Chibiusa's nightstand. "I hope leak soup is ok," she said. "It's very good for you."

"It's perfect. Thank you, Mama Ikuko." Chibiusa peaked out from behind her newspaper and smiled.

"Get some rest," Ikuko smiled back. "I'll be downstairs if you need anything." She was just about to leave the room when she turned around and reached for the radio, but before touching it she looked at Chibiusa and asked, "Is this too loud? I mean I know you teenagers like loud music, but when you are sick?"

"Oh, it's ok," Chibiusa hoped the nervousness in her voice wasn't too obvious. "It helps to distract me, but thank you for your concern."

"OK," Ikuko shrugged, deciding that she would never understand teenagers. She left the room and closed the door gently behind her.

Chibiusa jumped out of the bed, and nearly got sick again. That was when Helios stepped back through the mirror and insisted that the young princess lay back down. He proceeded to lock the door for her before sitting down at the foot of her bed. He was looking at Chibiusa with a very tender expression that seemed to be filled with worry. There was an awkward moment of silence before he finally spoke, "Remind me again why we have to keep our meetings a secret?" He sighed deeply. "I really hate having to hide things from your loved ones, especially from the prince and princess. It's not right, Chibiusa-chan."

Chibiusa lamented. He just didn't get it. "Helios, it's not such a big deal in this time, but in the future…" she huffed. "My papa would not approve at all. Even Mama would end up taking his side in the end." She looked at Helios with a serious expression, "It all comes down to politics. There are many countries, military officers, and even ambassadors from other planets who have put forth requests to court me."

Helios was about to open his mouth to say something, but Chibiusa just kept on talking.

"And if we were engaged I suppose it would be possible to come up with a diplomatic solution… But something just tells me that it would cause a lot of upheaval amongst the people to acknowledge a cleric as future king, especially one that can't be there in the Crystal Palace most of the time…" Helios looked incredibly hurt. Chibiusa had launched into her tirade so quickly and become so caught up with her frustrations that she hadn't even considered better wording. "Oh Helios…" she sighed, and she climbed across the bed to wrap her arms around him. "You know that I don't feel that way. I think you are perfect. I love everything about you. You are my cleric with a pure heart and beautiful dream and I don't want to love anyone else in the world. But… politicians and aristocrats, they tend not to see things that way. I promise I'm going to fight for us, really… But I'd rather just cross that bridge when we get to it. For now it's just easier on everyone if our feelings are something secret, just between us…"

Helios sighed and wrapped his arms gently around his maiden. "Anything for you, Maiden." He turned her face to kiss her and she leaned in and accepted his touch with equal yearning. He pulled away and sighed, "I only wish I could be the man that you need me to be."

Chibiusa was about to object to such silly talk when she felt the sudden need to use the bathroom again, even though she'd just been down there. She blushed and quickly excused herself.

A moment later she returned only to find Helios standing beside the mirror. "I have to go now, Maiden…" His voice sounded sad.

"I understand," she sighed as she gave the priest one last embrace. "Say hello to the maenads for me," she formed a weak smile. "I'll miss you."

"Don't worry, I'll come to see you again soon and I'll be watching your dreams," he whispered affectionately as he kissed Chibiusa goodbye. He stepped into the mirror and vanished…

~*~

Helios was nearly bombarded as both Eos and Aurora came running at him. He braced himself for impact as both women grabbed him by the arms and started to drag him back in the direction of the sanctuary. "Oh Helios! What kind of trouble have you gotten yourself into!" huffed the maenad on his right.

"Trouble?" he raised an eyebrow. Both of the maenads were aware of his relationship with Chibiusa. Informing them had been a necessity as he needed for them to know where he was during his brief escapes from his duties in order to visit the princess. So, what trouble could the two women be talking about?

"Don't play dumb with us!" the other maenad said defensively.

"Honestly, though," Helios stammered as he pulled out of the maenads' grip. "I really have no idea what you are talking about. Did something happen at the shrine while I was away?"

Eos stopped and turned to stare at him. After a moment she sighed and turned to her twin sister, "Aurora, I think he's telling the truth. He really doesn't know…"

Aurora blushed and shifted awkwardly, "Ummm, well if that's the case it really isn't our place to tell him."

"Tell me what?!" Helios was feeling a little exasperated now. "Can we continue this discussion at the shrine? I need to do my afternoon mediation…." He began walking back towards the sanctuary as he said this.

Eos and Aurora followed. Eos whispered quickly to her sister, "I would agree with you, except we've already made a scene. Helios isn't going to just let it go now…"

Aurora pouted, "I suppose you're right."

They had made it to the inner sanctum and Helios had begun to light the candles on the altar. "So what kind of trouble am I supposedly in?" Helios said calmly, though secretly he was feeling very anxious about what the women might say to him.

"To be honest, I'm rather shocked you don't know already…" Eos said softly. "Haven't you been monitoring Chibiusa's dreams?"

A rock formed in Helios stomach as Eos mentioned Chibiusa. He hoped she wasn't in any danger… "Yes, I monitor them…"

"But you haven't looked closely at the content have you?" Aurora questioned the priest.

Helios considered her words for a moment and realized something, "Not all the time," he admitted. "Quite a bit lately I've actually been..erm… with Chibiusa as she slept. I kept close monitor to make sure her dreams were safe, as always, but I didn't actually see them because I wasn't here in the sanctum." He looked up at the maenads with anxiety, "Is she in some kind of danger?"

Both women laughed, "We should certainly hope not!"

"Then what's the matter with her dreams?" Helios frowned.

"Here," began Aurora as she grabbed a pitcher of water from beside the fountain by the alter. She poured the water gently in w/ the rest of the fountain's flow. She whispered a few words in the ancient tongue of Elysian and pictures began to form in the water. "Look for yourself…"

Helios gazed at the pictures that formed in the water. Chibiusa dreams were extremely chaotic and very unusual. There were a lot of dreams that played out and most of them were very short. But all the dreams had one thing in common… babies. A baby that could talk, baby kittens in a bassinette. Chibiusa being turned into a baby herself. Babies babies babies… Helios wasn't a fool. He wasn't the high priest of Elysian and guardian of dreams for nothing. He knew full well that these were a tell tale sign of pregnancy, "Oh maiden…" he sighed as whispered under his breath. "What trouble indeed…"

~*~ End Ch One~*~

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this. This is just a silly little side fic that I am doing for a writing exercise in between my updates for the main Serenity/Helios story line I have been writing. Honestly though? I think I am enjoying writing for this one a bit more. ^.^;;


	2. Chapter 2

(Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is the property of Naoko Takeuchi. This is a fan work)

~*~Chapter Two: Surprise?~*~

Chibiusa was pleasantly surprised to find that she wasn't always feeling miserable. In fact, when she would force herself to eat or get up and move around she felt almost normal. Unfortunately, waves of nausea still hit her every few hours.

It was around 7:30 at night when her small pink communicator started blinking. Minako's panicked voice echoed from the small device, "The enemy is attacking at the University Planetarium!" Chibiusa quickly grabbed for her henshin brooch and tried to sneak out her window. She made a jump for the tree outside and landed somewhat gracefully. She leaned over and nearly heaved, though, because of the sudden motion. She shook off the nausea. A little stomach virus was not going to stop her from her duties as a sailor senshi.

She ran down the street and made for the closest bus stop. She hoped she could get to the others in time. She was only standing at the bus stop for a moment when she nearly toppled over from the surprise of Mamoru honking his car horn at her. The handsome young man leaned out the window of his car, "Chibiusa-chan!"

Chibiusa nodded and hurried over to the car. She opened the door and climbed in next to Mamoru. "Thanks, Mamo-chan." She huffed catching her breath. "I was worried I wouldn't get to the planetarium in time."

"We'll get there," Mamoru reassured her as he pressed his foot to the ignition.

That had been driving for about two minutes when that uncontrollable urge to use the bathroom snuck up her…again. She didn't know why, but for some reason this REALLY irritated her. "ARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGG," she groaned in frustration. "You have got to be kidding me!" she buried her face in her hands before looking up at her future father with embarrassment in her eyes.

"What is it?" he asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"Mamo-chan…" and the young teen nearly cried from the humiliation of her next words. "I have got to use the restroom and it can't wait. I wouldn't mention it if it could…"

Mamoru looked taken aback, "You're kidding me right?"

"No," Chibiusa began to weep.

"Woah, woah… calm down," Mamoru tried to calm the pink haired teen. "Just hurry ok?" he said as pulled over beside a gas station.

And then, just so the universe could torture her some more, she had to pay for something in order to get the key from the clerk. She panicked and grabbed the first thing she could see, a pack of gum. Then she ran off towards the restroom.

A moment later she was back beside Mamoru in the car tossing the pack of spearmint gum at him. "I don't even like spearmint," she huffed.

Mamoru didn't even blink twice at her comment as he sped off towards where the other senshi would be battling the enemy. A moment later they were parked outside and both Chibiusa and Mamoru called forth their henshin.

Now as Sailor Chibimoon, Chibiusa ran as quickly as she could up the many steps that lead to the planetarium. Then it hit her again, that not in her stomach that me her want to get sick all over the grass. She held it back and kept running. She huffed and grabbed at her stomach, feeling ill. When she reached the others Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus were in quite a pinch. The yoma had them tied up and dangling from the ceiling. The nasty green kobald like creature was pursuing the other senshi, likely trying to capture them and put them in a similar predicament. Chibiusa pulled out her long moon scepter and called out "Pink Lady's Freezing Kiss!" A stream of pink energy shot out from the wand and the yoma wailed in agony, parts of its limbs beginning to freeze. Tuxedo Mask was soon behind her and he threw a rose at the ceiling, freeing Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus from the trap.

Sailor Chibimoon was about to go and assist the two other senshi when she felt someone grabbing her by the hand and pulling her back. She was about to rebound with an attack when she turned to see none other than Helios standing behind her and pulling her closely to him. "I'm glad I got here before things got too intense," he breathed heavily against her. He sounded as if he had been running.

"Helios?" she her Usagi's curious voice say. "Is that Helios?"

_Oh no,_ Chibiusa's stomach sank. Why was Helios here? Her secret was about to be found out… "Helios what are you doing here?" she whispered sharply to him.

"Chibiusa-chan, I wouldn't betray your trust by revealing our secret if it wasn't for something really important…"

"This better be an issue of life and death…" the teen pouted. She felt bad for being short with Helios but the amount of anxiety she was under as a direct result of him being here pushed her to be a little cranky. But she wasn't expecting his response…

"In a way, it kind of is…" his voice sounded very serious. "Come with me," he pulled her to follow him. That was when she felt the nausea again, only this time she couldn't hold back. She leaned over and threw up on the grass. She cried as she choked on her sickness. She felt disgusting, stressed out, and embarrassed. Helios was at her side, handing her a handkerchief. She noticed that the cloth nearly matched the fabric in his robes. She felt horrid about having to dirty it. All the same, necessity is necessity and she pressed the pretty fabric to her face and cleaned up. She heard the sound of fighting echoing behind her. "I need to help the others," she tried to pull away from Helios.

"You've already helped them more than you realize just by assisting Tuxedo Mask with freeing Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus. I think they can handle the rest…"

Chibiusa frowned. "Why are you being so protective of me all of a sudden!" She whispered softly to him, "What are we going to tell everyone?"

They had walked far enough away to where they were alone for the moment. "Chibiusa I need to tell you something really important." His eyes seemed so anxious. It made Chibiusa worry. "I'm sorry to have to bring this up while you aren't feeling well and in the middle of a battle no less… but…" and he sighed. "There's a reason why I had to come and find you. I was worried you might end up in another fight before I could tell you and I was right. It's a good thing I came looking…"

"Helios," Chibiusa sighed as she leaned into him. "It's very unusual to see you away from the Shrine unless it's visiting me… What could be so important?"

Helios glanced to make sure the others were still distracted. He didn't want them to find out this way. They were still fighting the yoma. It seemed ok to tell Chibiusa now. "Chibiusa-chan," he caressed her cheek softly. "I saw something in your dreams and I think I know why you've been feeling so sick lately…"

Chibiusa swallowed hard, fear filling her body, waiting to hear the rest of what her lover had to say. "Yes?" her soft voice trembled.

"Chibiusa, there's a good chance that…" and Helios looked away, his face turning red.

"My goodness Helios, what is it?" she pleaded, gently turning his face back to her.

He kissed her hand and then placed her hand in his gently pressing against her stomach, "there's a baby, my maiden…" he whispered.

Chibiusa nearly fainted. Ok, so she had expected something terrifying like another attack similar to Nehellenia, but she hadn't expected Helios to tell her she could be… "I'm pregnant?" she nearly shouted with shock. Horror filled her facial expression. "Oh gods… Papa's gonna kill me," her face drained of color as she stared at her lover, "No he's gonna kill you!" she was about to hyperventilate. "Mamo-chan's going to kill you and then kill me and then we'll be reborn in the future where Papa will kill us again!" she agonized.

Helios couldn't help but stifle a laugh, despite the seriousness of the conversation.

"This isn't funny!" Chibiusa wept.

"I love you," Helios reassured her. "and the baby too for that matter," he added. "Whatever happens we'll get through it together."

"Get through what," Sailor Venus smiled coyly as she pulled the priest into a choke hold, giving him a playful noogie. Chibiusa wailed in surprise. Oh how she hoped that Sailor Venus hadn't heard everything!

"Fighting the enemy!" Chibiusa shouted. "We'll get through fighting the enemy… Helios sensed I was in danger and he came to help us fight this new enemy…" she offered, nervousness in her voice.

Helios frowned at Chibiusa. The princess knew that he would probably want to tell the truth to the others, but Chibiusa just wasn't ready for that yet.

"Well all I can say is I knew it!" Sailor Venus proudly declared. "The goddess of love knows when there's something between two people!" The blonde giggled.

"Yeah Minako…" Sailor Mars rolled her eyes. "It's not like we didn't ALL see Chibiusa run through flames or get kissed or anything like that?"

Chibiusa and the priest both blushed as the older girls laughed so casually about their feelings for each other.

"Chibiusa? Helios?" Sailor Moon and Tuxedo mask were now standing with the group. "I'm so glad to see you again," she smiled at the priest. "And I'm sure Chibiusa is too… but…" and she turned to her future daughter. "I thought I saw you get sick again back there. Why didn't you just stay home?" It was clear that Sailor Moon was concerned for her daughter.

"I'm a senshi too," Chibiusa reminded Usagi. "Sick or not, if you guys needed me I was going to make sure I could be here."

"But…" and Helios gave Chibiusa an apologetic look before turning to the prince and princess, "It would really be better if Chibimoon doesn't get in any more battles until she is feeling better."

"Maybe it's just a 24 hour thing?" Sailor Jupiter asked, scratching her head. "Because she sure doesn't look sick. Actually, you look like you're just glowing!" Mako grinned. "It must be because of Helios!"

Helios was blushing again. If only Jupiter knew that the glow really was his fault. She might not look so amused anymore. Chibiusa responded with a quick, "Glow? Nah. I'm not glowing. I feel like crap…"

She turned and bowed to Helios, "Thank you Priest Helios for coming to protect us again. I'm so happy to see you, but I really need to go home now and get some rest."

"Yes, Helios," Sailor Moon agreed. "Thank you and we hope that continue to visit us occasionally." Tuxedo Mask nodded in agreement.

_I'll see you later, my love… _ Chibiusa thought to herself as she waved goodbye to Helios.

"So Helios is back…" mused Usagi. She looked curiously at Chibiusa. "Are you happy?"

"Yes," Chibiusa said simply. "You have no idea just how happy…"

Mamoru obviously looked uncomfortable. Usagi on the other hand looked giddy. She smiled at Chibiusa. "Oh Mamo-chan," the blonde woman mused. "Our little Chibiusa is starting her own miracle romance!"

The rest of the drive home had been highly uncomfortable. Especially when she announced… again… that she had to use the restroom. Oddly enough, Mamoru ended up pulling into the same gas station as before. Again the clerk insisted on Chibiusa making a purchase or he wouldn't give her the key. She half heartedly sighed as she noticed the stacked boxes of pregnancy tests by the far end of the store. Now might be her only chance to grab one without anyone noticing. She moved like a ninja as she grabbed the first test she could reach. Then she put it in front of the clerk, who eyed her skeptically. She blushed with embarrassment as she handed over her money.

In seconds she was sitting in the gas station restroom fumbling the pregnancy test in her fingers as she read the directions. Ok, step one check. Step two…wait. It didn't take long for the test to indicate that, yes, she was indeed pregnant. Wow… emotion began to overflow her. At first when Helios had shocked her with the news she had been scarred… Hell, she had been terrified. Yet now, holding the positive test in her hands and knowing that it was true, despite all her fear there was a part of her that felt warm and happy. She was carrying a little piece of Helios with her, everywhere she went. She smiled warmly and gently nudged the positive test into her skirt pocket before leaving the restroom. She wiped the newly formed tears from her eyes. She had no idea how she was going to tell the others about this. Maybe she wouldn't tell them just yet… She'd wait and discuss things through with Helios first.

She returned to Mamoru's car and sat down in the back seat again. Usagi turned round and looked anxiously at Chibiusa, "You were in there for a long time… Is everything ok?"

"Yes," Chibiusa lied. "It's ok. I'm just tired of feeling sick is all…"

"Ok," Usagi tried to soothe her future daughter. "We'll get back home quickly then…"

When they got back to the house, Chibiusa and Usagi thanked Mamoru for the ride and turned to go inside. Mama Ikuko looked very confused when she Chibiusa walk inside. "Chibiusa? Weren't you upstairs in bed?" she blinked.

"No, I got up to go for a walk. I thought the fresh air would feel nice. I'm sorry, I thought I told you…" she lied very naturally.

"Oh," Ikuko smiled. "Did your walk make you feel better?"

Chibiusa shrugged, "It did help a little." She glanced at the clock and announced. "I'm going to go to sleep now," before she gave Usagi and Ikuko hugs and went upstairs.

She was sitting on her bed, in her pajamas, gazing at her mirror, waiting for Helios to appear. It didn't take long, he was soon standing in the room with her. He looked as tired and stressed as she felt. She ran to him and fully embraced him, no longer worried about making him sick. He definitely couldn't catch what she had… "Helios…" she whispered his name with so much love that it nearly broke his heart.

"Chibiusa, I'm sorry that I have put you in this position…" he stroked his fingers through her hair.

"Helios," she leaned into his chest as the held each other. "It's not your fault. I wanted to make love to you all those times… And we were taking precautions… How could we have known?"

He sighed, "I know… But I shouldn't have agreed to this secrecy thing. Now everyone is going to be very shocked when they find out. They might even be angry with us…"

Then as if the word anger had somehow evoked anger's pressance into the Tsukino home a rage filled bellow echoed throughout the entire house, "TSUKINO USAGI! I DEMAND AN EXPLANATION!" Ikuko was extremely upset.

"Oh no," Chibiusa giggled. "I wonder what dumb Usagi did now."

Then Chibiusa abruptly stopped giggling as she heard Usagi stammer in response, "But Mama that's not mine! I swear it isn't mine!"

"Don't you lie to me!" Ikuko screamed back.

Chibiusa looked up at Helios in horror as she pawed through her pocket and realized that she had dropped the pregnancy test. "Oh no Helios! The pregnancy test!"

"You took a test?" Helios said, voice stunned. "Was it positive?"

"Helios if it was negative do you think that Usagi would be getting yelled at like this?"

Helios face shifted into an awkward smile, "Wow, so we're really having a baby than aren't we?"

"Yes and we can save the hugs and kisses for later…" she said with fear in her voice. "Wish me luck Helios. Right now I need to go rescue my mother from my grandmother."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Helios asked, as he gently squeezed her hand.

"No," Chibiusa said. "It's probably better if you stay away until it's…umm… safe?"

Helios laughed, "Maiden, you are very brave to face your family head on and all by yourself." He added, "But seriously, if you need me for anything, you know what to do."

She nodded and kissed him before opening her door and running downstairs.

"Mama, please, I swear that test isn't mine!" pleased Usagi again.

"She's right," Chibiusa breathed heavily as she walked in to the chaos. "Because it's mine…"

~*~ End Chapter Two!~*~

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll be posting Chapter three tomorrow! Hee hee hee.


	3. Chapter 3

(Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is the property of Naoko Takeuchi. This is a fan work.)

~*~Chapter Three: Guess Who's Daddy?~*~

"Mama please," Usagi cried as she pleaded. "I swear that test isn't mine"

This was when Chibiusa had entered the scene. She had breathed deeply taking the last few steps down the stairs. She announced from the base of the stair case, "She's right." Everyone looked to Chibiusa curiously. The teen princess was barely able to squeeze out these next words, but at last she was able to say through her shaking voice, "Because… it's mine."

Both women starred in blatant shock at Chibiusa. Even Shingo turned his head from his homework to look up at the scene that played out. No one said anything…

At last, Usagi broke the silence. She stared at Chibiusa with questioning eyes, "You're pregnant?"

Chibiusa swallowed hard as she nodded.

"When did this happen?" Ikoko asked. Her voice was weak and monotone as she tried to mask whatever emotions she was feeling. "When were you planning on telling us?"

"I'm not sure," Chibiusa stammered nervously, as she sat down on the stairs and pulled her knees up close to her. "But I swear Mama Ikuko, I only just found out a little bit ago. I was going to tell you… I just didn't know how…"

Ikuko sighed. "Do you realize what kind of a position this puts us all in? What am I going to tell your mother? I didn't even know you were seeing someone…"

"None of us did," Usagi said, sounding irritated. If even sweet Usagi was upset, Chibiusa could tell that this was going to be a long night.

Chibiusa turned to Ikuko, "You won't have to write my mom," she said then glanced at Usagi. "My mother already knows…"

"Oh, well…" Ikuko said with a sight. "At least she knows…"

Usagi walked from her place in the hallway and sat beside Chibiusa. She seemed angry, yes, but she was still worried it seemed. The older girl wrapped her arms gently around Chibiusa, "Thank you," she whispered. "You could have just let Mama blame that test on me. It was very brave of you to admit that it was yours. But I have to ask? Who's the father and how come you kept him secret from us?"

"Usagi-chan, It's very complicated. It kind of has to do with…ummm…." Her voice trailed off as she pulled the time key out from its chain around her neck. She slipped the key back and hoped that Ikuko hadn't noticed.

"Oh," Usagi said. "Ok we can talk about that part later…" she whispered in Chibiusa's ear.

Ikuko sighed. "I'm glad that you are helping Usagi, but Chibiusa needs to explain herself."

Chibiusa leaned one more time into Usagi to whisper in her ear, "I'll tell you the rest later, I promise. Just play along for now."

"So, whose the father and why didn't you bother to tell us you were dating?" Ikuko sighed, rubbing her fingers into her temples.

Chibiusa took a deep breath. Here goes… "His name is…." And she made up the first random name that came to her mind, "Tanaka, Hikari". Usagi blinked a few times, not recognizing the name. Chibiusa added, "He lives far away…"

"How far?" Ikuko blinked.

"Out of country," Chibiusa said.

"Oh…" Ikuko sighed. "This is going to be very difficult… Do you have any idea at all when this happened?"

"One of the times he came to visit me…" Chibiusa said. "I have no idea which time… probably a few weeks ago…"

"Wait, " Ikuko said confused. "You're dating someone who lives out of country and he's visited you multiple times? How long have you been seeing him?"

"Technically?" Chibiusa grimaced. "We met about 6 years ago…" she sighed. "We didn't become involved until about three months ago, though. "

"Oh…" was all Ikuko could say. Usagi only sat there beside Chibiusa feeling very confused and not saying anything. Shingo, sitting over on the couch looked like he was doing all he could to not laugh at them all. That was when the front door opened and in walked Kenji. The father of the household sat down his brief case and was about to sit down to the dinner waiting at the table for him, when he noticed the odd gathering by the stair case.

"Did something happen?" he asked curiously.

"Let, Chibiusa explain…" Ikuko sighed.

"Chibiusa?" Kenji answered in disbelief. The pink haired girl had always been extremely polite and the most well behaved of all the children in the household. She had even kept up the best grades and helped around the house most. What could she have done?

"Kenji papa…" her little voice shook. "I'm pregnant…"

Mr. Tsukino's eyes grew about three times their usual size. Ikuko quickly caught him up with the evenings events and filled him in on everything that had been discussed.

"I'm very disappointed," he said. "I would have liked to have met this…err… Tanaka?" he asked and Chibiusa nodded. "I don't like that I have no idea if my niece is seeing a gentleman or not. Were you even taking precautions?" he asked.

"Yes," Chibiusa reassured him. "We were being very responsible." She sighed. "I guess things just happen…"

"Okay…" Kenji nodded. "Well I suppose we can't take back what has happened. I want to meet your boyfriend and make sure he plans on taking care of you."

"Okay, but his job keeps him very busy. He won't be able to stay long," Chibiusa said.

"He works? He's not in school? How old is this guy?"

Chibiusa was caught off guard. Helios was very old. She forgot this sometimes. He was probably about the same age as Puu she thought to herself. She tried to consider how old her priest looked. Not that old. He looked about the same age as Mamo-chan actually. So she picked a random age to say. "He's 24."

"TWENTY FOUR?!" everyone in the house exclaimed, even Shingo.

"That's only a year younger than Usagi's boyfriend," Kenji sighed. "And even I think that he's a little too old for her… Does this guy realize your just a high school kid?"

Chibiusa sighed. "He's a very good person and he didn't take advantage of me." She tried her best to defend Helios. "Please, I'm very tired… Can we discuss this more later?"

"She does need rest…" Ikuko sighed. "I'll tell you what, you invite this boy over as soon as possible. Then tell us when he will be here. First thing in the morning I'm going to take you to the clinic to see how far along you are and we'll get you on prenatal vitamins."

"Thank you," Chibiusa sighed.

Usagi stood up and took Chibiusa by the hand. They both walked upstairs. Chibiusa curled up in her bed and Usagi sat down beside her. "So who is it really? Who have you been seeing?" she asked.

"Promise not to freak out?" Chibiusa pleaded as she pulled her blankets up over herself.

"I'll try," Usagi smiled as she helped pull the odangos out of Chibiusa's hair.

Chibiusa took a deep breath and waited for Usagi to finish pulling down her hair. She turned to the older girl who would someday be her mother and admitted, "It's Helios…"

"Helios?" Usagi had been reaching for Chibiusa's hair brush when she heard this and she was so stunned that she dropped the brush and had to get up to go and pick it back up. She was so confused. "So today… that wasn't the first time he's come to see you since you've been here is it?"

"No," Chibiusa whispered. "He first came back to see me that first night I got here… He sensed the presence of my dreams in this time and he came to see if I was okay." She sighed as she continued to explain, "Long story short, he kept coming to visit me whenever he could and well things just sort of developed and we fell in love and…"

"But what I don't understand…" Usagi frowned, "is that you didn't tell us about him. Why didn' t you tell us. Especially when things got serious enough for you to…" her voice trailed off.

"Make love to him?" Chibiusa asked, blushing deeply. "It's complicated like I said…" She let out a deep breath before continuing, "It has to do with the future…"

"Tell me…" Usagi pleaded with the girl.

"When I got home after the incident with Nehellenia… Mama and Papa seemed a little worried about something. Well, it turned out that they had to explain to me that it was okay to care about Helios, but that we just can't be together. It wouldn't be possible. Papa told me I wasn't allowed to see him…"

"What?" Usagi was shocked. "Why would Mamo-chan do that?"

"It's about politics." Chibiusa admitted. "It's a lot of hard work keeping the world at peace and happy with having a one world monarchy. The truth of it is that I have been a diplomatic playing card my whole life and there's really nothing you or Mamo-chan could do about it. When it comes down to it, I will have to be declared as being of mariagable age and then I'll have to court many diplomats and politicians and in the end the person I marry will be whoever the people want as King…" she sighed deeply. "I can't be with Helios in the future because the people aren't going to settle for a cleric who nobody has heard of, especially not when the politicians find out that he can't even leave the shrine…" Chibisua was crying now. This day had been too much for her, and now having to explain all this to Usagi was just too hard. "It's not fare Usagi-chan! I didn't ask to be a princess…" She buried her face into the blankets as she sobbed. "So… when Helios and I fell in love it hurt so much. I didn't know how to tell him that it didn't matter how we felt about each other. I didn't know how to tell him that I was going to have to leave him soon. So I just pretended that at least while I'm here in the past we could be happy…"

Usagi gently wrapped her arms around her future daughter, stroking her hair and not really knowing what to say. "I love him so much and I wouldn't take back those nights in Elysian for anything… but" and she choked as she cried. "Now I'm pregnant and if I thought there would be trouble before… there will be hell to pay now. This is going to be so hard for Mama and Papa to cover up."

"I don't know what to say…" Usagi whispered. "I suppose I should be glad that Endymion and I never conceived when we were in love during the Silver Millenium…"

"Are you mad at me?" Chibiusa cried. "I'm sorry I hid my relationship with Helios… I'm sorry… but.."

Usagi placed a finger to Chibiusa's lips, "Ssshhh," she hushed the girl. "I am mad…"

Chibiusa cried even harder.

"But not at you!" Usagi said quickly as she wiped the tears away with the edge of her sleeve. "I'm mad at myself… What kind of leader am I if I can't even create a world where my own daughter can't be with the man she loves, especially a good man like Helios?"

Chibiusa's heart warmed. "So you approve of Helios?" she blinked.

"Of course. I know he's a man who would give his life for you. Besides it was clear how much you two love each other even back when you were just a little girl. I suppose that even then I supposed it was destiny… no different from Mamo-chan and I… I just can't understand for the life of me why the future version of myself stopped recognizing that…"

Chibiusa let the tears roll down her face as she cried. "I'm scared…" she admitted. "How am I going to explain all this to Mamo-chan and the girls? Am I going to stop going to school?"

Usagi considered the teen's words before deciding, "You better let me talk to Mamoru. I don't think he will react well…"

Chibiusa nodded. "Thank you…"

"But you will eventually have to face him," Usagi reminded her. "As for the girls, I think they will understand. Maybe you and Helios should explain together?"

She nodded.

"Do you think Helios will be able to leave the shrine for just one day?"

"I don't know… I'll ask…" she said as she wiped her eyes and walked over to the mirror. She gently touched her fingers to the glass and whispered "Helios…" concentrating with all she had. A moment later her dream lover appeared in the glass and reached through to be with her. He stepped into the room and held her face with his hands.

"You look exhausted, Serenity…" he whispered as trailed kisses down the stains her tears had left. She coughed and nodded towards her bed where Usagi was still sitting. Helios blushed and took a step back away from Chibiusa. She grabbed his hand and lead him to sit down on the bed with her and Usagi.

"Helios, Usagi knows about us now…" Chibiusa whispered.

Helios looked nervously at the blonde who responded by saying, "And I'm happy for you. Please don't feel nervous around me."

Helios sighed with relief. "Thank you, Princess."

"Please, call me Usagi."

"Thank you, Usagi-san," he corrected himself.

"Much better," the blonde grinned. "So what I need to ask is… How are we going to approach Chibiusa's pregnancy?"

The priest wrapped his hand gently around Chibiusa's small hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "I'm not sure, but I'll do anything and everything I can to help her."

"Well," Usagi said. "Right now you can help her most by staying a few days here in Tokyo. My parents want to meet you and I'm sure that Mamoru is going to want a private word with you. Plus Chibiusa is going to have doctor's appointments for the baby and she could really use your support."

"I have a sacred vow to guard Elysian…" Helios sighed deeply. "But Serenity is very important to me. This is a difficult choice."

"What about Eos and Aurora?" Chibiusa asked. "They've watched the shrine for you before."

"Yes, but that was only for a few hours at a time," he said.

"No, I mean when…well you remember what happened… with Nehellenia…" she brought up the touchy subject and grimaced apologetically.

"That could have been very bad," Helios frowned. "I was very lucky that the maenads were there to help at all."

"My point is that they did okay?" Chibiusa shrugged. "Plus this time Elysian isn't in any imminent danger right? They would be okay wouldn't they?"

Helios stopped to think her words over. "You're right," he said at last. "They would be okay for a few days. Most of my more pressing duties can be done even from here and they should be okay with caring for the sanctuary." He added, "Of course this could only be a short term arrangement and I'll have to check in several times throughout the day."

"Then at least we have a plan," Usagi yawned. "I'm going to go to sleep. I think I'll wait to tell Mamoru about all this tomorrow. We have a date in the morning around the same time as when mama will be taking you to the doctor's appointment." Usagi then turned to Helios. "Her appointment would probably be a great time for you to introduce yourself to my parents plus I'm sure Chibiusa would like you to be there."

Helios nodded. "Thank you for all of your kindness, Princess."

"Usagi…" the blonde corrected.

"Yes, Usagi-san," Helios blushed.

Usagi left the room, closing the door gently behind her.

"Lay down, Maiden," he urged Chibiusa. She happily complied. She was so very tired. She snuggled into her pillow as Helios gently pulled the blankets up around here.

"Stay with me for a bit…" she pleaded with a breathy and tired voice, sounding mere seconds away from falling to sleep.

"Of course, Maiden." Helios curled up next to Chibiusa and pulled her little body close to him. He kissed her cheek and held her close as she drifted into a much needed sleep. Helios hadn't realized how exhausted he had been feeling as well. He closed his eyes and joined Chibiusa in her dreaming.

~*~ End Chapter Three~*~


	4. Chapter 4

(Disclaimer: Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi. This is a fan work)

~*~Chapter Four: Introducing Tanaka, Hikari~*~

"I told them that your name is Tanaka, Hikari and that you're from overseas," Chibiusa chuckled. "I just picked two random names… it's only an act you'll have to do for now. The Tsukinos don't even know Usagi is Sailor Moon, so trust me it's easier this way."

Helios laughed, "If you say so, Maiden."

"Hmmm, and we need to sort out a few other things. They're going to want to know where you work."

"I'm not sure what to say to that," Helios eyed his half asleep maiden.

"Hmmm, you look like someone who should work at a library or a museum!" she laughed.

"Is that a compliment or should I feel insulted?" his mouth curved into a smile.

"Compliment, it means you look like an intellectual!" she laughed. "Let's say that you are a museum curator."

"Ok, I could play along with that, I think…"

Chibiusa eyed her ethereal looking dream priest before adding, "Ummm, do you have anything more 'earth looking' to wear?"

Helios shook his head, "Technically no, but I'll make do… I promise to look more culturally accurate when I call on your grandparents," he laughed, bemused. "Try and get some more sleep, little maiden. Operation Tanaka, Hikari will commence soon, I promise." And he kissed her on the forehead before leaving back through the mirror.

About an hour later, Helios stood nervously outside of the front door of the Tsukino residence. He was wearing a pair of long khaki pants, dress shoes, and a white dress shirt. He had also removed the ear rings he normally wore and covered up the red gem that usually stood out upon his forehead. He looked himself over once more. He certainly appeared to be a common male. Now, he only hoped that he could act the part. He wasn't ignorant. By watching dreams, he knew the mortal customs well. However, he wasn't very used to mingling amongst them.

He checked through the contents of the paper grocery bag once more: saltine crackers, ginger ale, and some tea. All were items that the clerk at the local grocery store had suggested were base necessities for a young woman in early pregnancy. In his other hand he was also holding a small bouquet of fresh summer flowers. He hoped it would make Chibiusa smile.

"Well the morning isn't getting any younger…" he huffed as took a deep breath and knocked on the door. A moment or so later the door opened and a very perplexed teenage boy stood blinking up at Helios.

"Ummmm," said the boy. "I think you have the wrong house…"

"Really?" Helios blinked, feigning confusion. "Is this the home where Tsukino, Chibiusa is staying?"

The boy's eyes widened and then he looked Helios over from head to toe and then starred him down shrewdly. "You're that Tanaka guy aren't you?" he asked.

Helios smiled awkwardly, "Yes, that's me…"

"Hey," the boy said in a questioning tone. "Aren't you supposed to live in some other country? How'd you get here so fast?"

"I flew…" he said, hoping the answer was sufficient. The book looked him over and nodded.

"You bought a last minute plane ticket to come see my cousin? That's… Well, that's, pretty cool." He decided.

"Thank you?" Helios said.

"You know, you're okay," Shingo extended his hand. "I'm Shingo and I give you permission to date my cousin."

Helios shook the boys hand as he laughed. He certainly hoped all of the Tsukino family could be so easily impressed.

"It's still pretty early," Shingo said as he stepped out of the way inviting Helios inside. "Chibiusa-chan is still sleeping. I'll go get my mom and dad." Perhaps it showed that Helios was nervous because Shingo added, "Don't worry they don't bite," before wondering down the hallway to go and retrieve his parents. Helios waited awkwardly in the living room pacing here and there.

"Tanaka-san?" a woman's curious voice echoed from behind him. He turned around quickly and was face to face with Mrs. Tsukino and her husband. Mrs. Tsukino wore a polite smile, though the nervous twitching of her hands betrayed her true emotions. Mr. Tsuknio made no attempts to be polite. He stared Helios down as if he was calling the other man out to an old western duel. "So you're Tanaka?" he began.

"Please," Helios smiled nervously. "Call me Hikari."

"What are your intentions with my niece?" Kenji interrogated Helios.

Helios hesitated for a moment, as the question had taken him off guard. He considered his answer carefully. Finally he calmly replied, although he was blushing, "My only intention towards Chibiusa is to love her. She is the greatest treasure in my life."

Usagi who was on her way out to her date with Mamoru overheard this and made a warm smile spread across her face. She certainly admired Helios for his bravery. She wished she could borrow some. Telling Mamoru that Chibiusa was pregnant was not going to be fun.

Kenji continued his interrogation of Helios, "I'm glad that you love her, but love is not going to put a roof over her head or food in her belly… Can you afford to take on a wife right now?"

Helios swallowed. What was it that Chibiusa had said to tell her grandparents? "I'm a…" he stammered. "Museum curator…." That was it…

"Really?" Mrs. Tsukino's voice asked with a note of interest. "What a fascinating career!" She smiled. "Kenji, dear, he should be able to more than afford caring for Chibiusa and the new baby."

"Maybe so…" and Mr. Tsukino starred Helios down some, again. "Why were you sleeping with a high school student?!" he demanded suddenly. "You look like an intelligent and responsible sort of man, so why did you do something that lacks so much common sense?" Kenji was near shouting and Ikuko looked incredibly embarrassed. But Ikuko's embarrassment paled in comparison to what Helios was feeling. He blushed deeply and turned away, truly speechless.

Chibiusa came running from downstairs, apparently she had overheard this and thought that enough was enough. "Papa Kenji!" she sounded appalled. "I can't believe how rude you are being to He-" she caught her near mistake. "Hikaru!"

Mr. Tsukino ignored his niece, "I still expect an answer to my question."

"I'm surprised with you!" Chibiusa began. She stood protectively in front of Helios. "Hikari didn't commit any crimes by loving me!" Her passionate outburst caused Helios to blush deeper. "You can not blame him for something we decided together." Chibiusa was about to continue her tirade when she was overcome by her morning sickness and coughed up into her hands as she tried to stop herself. Helios quickly pulled out another handkerchief and began to gently clean away the mess. Mrs. Tsukino ran to the kitchen to grab a moist towel and offered it to him. He gladly took it and continued his work. Chibiusa was crying and he tried his best to sooth her. Once the mess was more or less cleaned up Mrs. Tsukino took the dirty towels away, and he pulled out the bottle of ginger ale from his grocery bag and handed it to her, "Sshhh, Chibiusa-chan. It's okay. Drink this. The lady at the store seemed to feel very strongly that it would help ease the sickness." She nodded and graciously accepted the drink, "Th th th th thank you…" she whimpered between her sobs. The poor girl was overwhelmed by the situation as it was and Kenji had not helped the matter. Helios couldn't help but send the other man a mildly irritated look. He noticed that Chibiusa was drinking the ginger ale a little too quickly, "try to drink slowly so you don't upset your stomach," he said gently. Then he pulled out some of the saltine crackers and offered them to her. "The lady at the store also told me that you should eat some of these before you get out of bed in the mornings. It helps to keep the nausea in control." Again, Chibiusa graciously accepted the gifts. Then she noticed the flowers and asked in a shaky voice, "Oh Hikari are those for me?" He nodded and she smiled brightly, before hugging him tightly and crying again. He gently wrapped his arms around her, not caring what the Tsukino's thought of it.

"Oh Kenji…" Ikuko said happily. "Look at them…" She wrapped her arm around her husband. "I think that Chibiusa is very lucky to have Mr. Tanaka in her life. I don't think we have to worry about him."

Kenji shrugged in defeat, knowing that his wife was usually right about these things. After all, she had been right about Chiba, Mamoru.

"I'm sorry," Kenji finally said. "This doesn't change the fact that having a pregnant teenager is going to be a very complicated mess to sort through, but I am glad that you are so good to my niece. Thank you…"

"Oh goodness! Look at the time!" Ikuko exclaimed. "Chibiusa, please hurry and get dressed, we might be late to your appointment if we don't hurry." She turned to Helios and said, "Will you be joining us, Hikari-kun?"

Helios nodded, "I would enjoy that very much."

~*~

Usagi dreamily starred at her reflection in the water. Mamoru was paddling the small boat out towards the middle of the park's large pond. It was one of their favorite outings for dates. The water looked clear and blue under the morning sunshine. Birds were chirping and a light wind caressed her face. It should have been an ideal moment. However, butterflies danced in her stomach as she considered how to best break the news to Mamoru.

"Usako…" he whispered gently, smiling at her from across the boat. "Is everything okay? You look incredibly distracted."

Usagi grimaced. She was going to have to tell him at some point, "Hmmm, Mamoru…" she began. "Do you remember yesterday when Helios showed up while fighting the enemy and he pulled Chibiusa away…"

"Yes…" Mamoru raised an eyebrow. "Chibiusa said he's going to be helping us with the new enemy."

"He might," Usagi offered, hoping to take some of the burn off of Helios, "But…" she stammered. "Chibiusa was only telling a half truth. She's been pretty sneaky about Helios…" Mamoru's facial expression darkened.

"What has she been sneaking exactly?"

"Ummmm," Usagi began, shifting around awkwardly in the boat. "Well, she and Helios are sort of err… romantically involved?"

"Ok…" Mamoru absorbed the new information. So his future daughter was dating his priest. He could deal with that. He honestly preferred Helios over most of the young and hormonal boys that the girl could have been dating.

"Well, it's kinda been going on for a long time," Usagi continued. "And Chibiusa was hiding it from us because in the future she's not allowed to see Helios."

"What?" Mamoru asked, surprised. "Why would we make a rule like that? I don't really like the idea of Chibiusa dating, sure, but at least this is just Helios…" he continued.

"I know," Usagi said shrugging her shoulders. "I asked the same thing when Chibiusa told me. I didn't really like the answer…" Usagi explained the situation as Chibiusa had explained it to her. Mamoru's frown deepened.

"It sounds just like you and me in the Silver Millennium…" he sighed. "They're forbidden from seeing each other because of politics."

"Well, there's one big thing with them that's different from us…" Usagi took a deep breath. "The only reason I found out about any of this was… well… it's because…"

"Usako…" Mamoru was getting a little nervous now.

"Ok well just don't tip the boat when I tell you this. Oh and remember how you felt that Chibiusa was dating Helios, you were glad it was him and not some other boy. Remember that. Oh and don't kill him…. That would complicate things," Usagi was giggling.

"What with the way you are acting you would think that Chibiusa was pregnant or something!" Mamoru laughed at his girlfriend. Usagi stopped giggling and her face paled.

"Uhhh…"

"Chibiusa is pregnant?" Mamoru's face sunk as the thought hit him. He stopped paddling and just looked at Usagi with open shock.

"Are you angry?" Usagi flinched, bracing herself for the boat to tip, or something to that effect.

"I'm not sure," Mamoru admitted. "I'm upset, but I'm not sure if anger is the right word for it." He sighed deeply as he tried to process the information. "I'm upset that Chibiusa is having to deal with this so young. She should be focusing on school and having fun with her friends. Having to be a mother this young, she'll miss out on so much. I'm disappointed that Helios wasn't more responsible with our future daughter…"

Usagi wanted to reach over and hold him, but being in the boat made that kind of difficult. "Mamo-chan, I think you forget that Chibiusa lives a much different lifestyle than either of us did growing up. In the future, she doesn't go to school. She's tutored privately in the palace. She really doesn't have any friends outside of the senshi and Diana. In a way… getting to have Helios and her own baby, she'll be a lot less lonely."

"Getting pregnant is a rather extreme way to deal with loneliness," Mamoru frowned.

"Sorry, I'm just trying to see the positive in this…"

"And that's what I love about you, Usako," Mamoru smiled. "But what are we going to do about the situation in Crystal Tokyo. This is going to cause a lot of trouble for our future selves…"

"I was actually thinking about that…" Usagi said. "I really don't know what to say though. My heart tells me that Helios and Chibiusa should be together and in a way I think this might be fate forcing it on our future selves. We were denying them… and now we will HAVE to make it work somehow."

"I would think," Mamoru began. "That the smoothest way to handle the situation would be to announce their engagement and have a wedding before Chibiusa begins to show."

"That would be nice…" Usagi said. "It's in the future though, we can only wonder…"

"So you think Chibiusa will go back home then?" he asked.

"No, I don't think she'll want to," Usagi admitted, "But she has to, doesn't she?"

"Thank you, Mamo-chan," Usagi said suddenly.

He raised an eyebrow in confusion, "for what?"

"You're handling this a lot better than I thought you would," Usagi's mouth curved into a playful smile.

"Usako," Mamoru smiled. "I would never be harsh with you…" he was laughing a bit awkwardly now. "Just be glad you won't be present when I have my talk with Helios."

~*~

"Let's take a look inside," the doctor smiled. She seemed very friendly, which was an immense relief. Chibiusa was starting to wonder if everyone in the adult world was going to be upset with her. Helios held her hand gently as she laid down and the doctor dripped some type of cold gel on to her stomach. She laughed a little.

"That's really cold!"

"Only at first," the doctor laughed along with her.

Chibiusa noticed that Helios had tightened his grip on her hand as they both looked up at the monitor. It didn't look like anything to Chibiusa. She squinted her eyes trying to make out what was on the screen, but it made no sense to her.

"Oh my," the doctor said as her lips curved into a smile.

"Oh my?" said Chibiusa. "Is this a bad oh my or an oh that's interesting oh my?"

"It's interesting," the doctor reassured her. "You see," and she pointed at the screen, "If you look here, you will see a heartbeat." Then the doctor's finger moved a few inches to the left. "There's also a heartbeat here."

Chibiusa was still trying to decide what that meant when Helios figured it out before her.

"Twins?" he asked. He seemed very calm about it.

"Twins!?" Chibiusa asked shocked. "I have to have TWO babies?!"

Both Helios and the doctor laughed.

"I'm sorry," Helios kissed her cheek. "I should have warned you that this was possible. My sister's are twins, remember? It's sort of in my genetics…" he blushed.

"Oh yeah," Chibiusa frowned. "Well, are they girls?" she asked the doctor.

"It's too soon to tell," the doctor calmly explained. "You're only about 8 weeks along. It will be a few more months before we can tell you the sex of the babies."

The rest of the appointment went smoothly. They were given prenatal vitamins for Chibiusa to start taking right away. The doctor also gave her advice on how to cope with the morning sickness. Ikuko's reaction to hearing about the twins had been similar to Chibiusa. On the way out the door, Helios asked Ikuko if she and Kenji would agree to let Chibiusa stay with him, so he could take care of her. Ikuko had objected at first because she thought he would take her out of the country. He told her that he was staying in a hotel nearby their house and she seemed okay with it after that. Kenji wouldn't like it, but Ikuko thought it would be better for them to start learning to live together like a family.

~*~

"Are we really staying at a hotel?" Chibiusa asked.

"No," Helios laughed. "I thought you'd like to stay at Elysian for awhile, while we figure things out."

Chibiusa smiled happily. The idea of being able to stay with Helios in his home and not having to be sneaky about it for once thrilled her.

"I'm glad you are happy," he kissed her cheek as she walked by to grab her bag.

She began packing her things in the back pack and when she decided that she had enough she left a note for Usagi in her room, letting her know she was going with Helios for awhile. Then she went back up to the attic and walked with Helios through the mirror.

~*~ End Chapter Four~*~


	5. Chapter 5

(Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is the property of Naoko Takeuchi. This is a fan work.)

(Warning: This chapter contains "Lemon" content. If you are under 18 or simply don't like that kind of thing, do not read the lemon section. I will warn you when it is coming up.)

~*~Chapter Five: It is You I Have Loved~*~

Helios gently led Serenity through the mirror and into the Crystal Forest. The grass crunched beneath their feet as they were enveloped in a stream of light. Helios had returned to wearing his priestly garb. As for Serenity, she was now clad in her pink princess gown with the mark of her heritage, the crescent moon, gleaming upon her forehead. Helios over the last few months had also come to realize that the symbol for Earth was etched upon the bare of her left shoulder, like a birth mark. Such was the form that always manifested when she entered Elysian. The experience always caused Helios to catch his breath, Serenity, though always lovely, was so breathtaking in her true form. In his yes, she was the perfect depiction of elegance and grace.

He gripped her gently by the hand and they walked quietly through the forest. Her hand was soft and small inside of his. Now for than ever to him, it felt so fragile to him.

"It feels so nostalgic, here." Serenity breathed deeply and squeezed his hand as they walked. "There are so many memories for us in this forest."

"Yes, this is where we met the first time isn't it?" Helios replied as they continued their quiet walk.

Serenity nodded. "I remember being sad because a part of me was scared that you were talking to Usagi and not me…"

Helios laughed, "At the time? I honestly didn't know… but it was clearly you," he pulled her hand up to his lips as they walked. He was lost in memories now, "We were also here when you first called me by my name…" He smiled warmly. "That's one of my favorite memories."

Serenity blushed deeply. She seemed to also be remembering that day.

"I knew then…" Helios said as they walked.

"Hmmm?"

"That I was born to love and protect you…"

Serenity was blushing again, "Stop that!" she laughed. "You are so sweet. I simply can't compare…"

"So says she who has a battle move named after _Pink Sugar_," he teased. "I think you beat me on sweetness."

Serenity laughed and blushed as she yanked her hand away, "Mean!"

Helios laughed with her, "What?! I think it's endearing…" Helios noticed Serenity bend over as if she was getting ill again. Maybe he had made her laugh too hard. "I'm sorry, maiden…" he stopped and waited for her to breathe a bit.

"I think I'm okay," she breathed at last, standing up. "Just a close call…" She slipped her hand back inside of Helios's and they continued walking, the edge of the forest now insight. She continued their conversation, "It's wild, ya know? Just a few months ago I was here for the first time in years…"

"You have no idea how much it surprised me to see the light of your dream again. I wasn't expecting to see you again for many many years…" Helios said. "I was worried that there was some type of danger…"

Serenity's voice sounded light and happy, "You think you were surprised! Ha! I don't want to inform you too much on your future, but before I had come back to the past… I saw you in the palace, only for a second, but you were there. I don't know what you and father were discussing, but as soon as he realized I had seen you both, I was being dragged away by palace guards…" she choked up on some tears. Clearly the memory had been a very intense one. "There you were," she sobbed. "the first time I had seen you in years… and I was ordered away as if I had stumbled upon something forbidden…"

They stopped walking just on the outsides of the forest. Helios enveloped the shaking princess in his arms and pressed a kiss to her wet tear stained cheeks. "That sounds terrible…" he tried to comfort her. "But you are here with me now."

"When I saw you in the mirror…" she cried. "I don't want to leave the past. I know I don't belong here… But at least here… no one is trying to pull us apart!"

He ran his fingers gently through her hair, "Don't cry maiden. No one is going to pull us apart, not even in Crystal Tokyo. I promise. I was there with your father wasn't I? That must mean that I didn't give up. Right?"

"What do you plan to do if he continues denying you?" Serenity cried. "Do you plan to steal me away? I think that would count as treason…"

"Hmmm, I might enjoy stealing you away though?" he laughed. "I could use another maenad around the shrine…" he added teasingly. He fumbled with the object safely hidden in pants pocket. "Would you want to be here forever?" he smiled.

"Oh Helios, it sounds ideal… but I have my destiny to follow. There just has to be a way we can make it work for both of us." She smiled and gently urged him forward. "It will happen somehow…" Helios left the object and pulled his hand free of the pocket. Maybe he would try again later…

As they approached the sanctuary, they were greeted by the two maenads. Serenity embraced each of them. It was happy meeting. The four of them enjoyed tea and ambrosia made from the wild fruits that grew in the groves throughout Elysian. Serenity loved how fresh and delicious the food was here. She loved everything about Elysian and Helios's lifestyle here. It was lonely in some ways, but so peaceful. It was just Helios, the maenads, the animals, and a powerful force of nature. She never felt more one with the Earth than she did here in the heart of the Earth. It was easy for the moon princess to forget that she was also guarded by this planet, but when she was here it's power pulsed so strongly through her that she knew that she was Earth's princess as much as the princess of the moon.

Serenity was pulled out of her musings as Eos and Aurora stood up and began to clean up what was left of the meal. "Lady Serenity?" Eos had prodded. "You look very tired… Maybe you should get some rest."

"Maybe so," Serenity agreed with a gentle yawn.

Helios offered his hand to Serenity, "Do you want to stay with me?"

Serenity blushed as she accepted his hand. Apparently he had no reservations about their relationship in front of the maenads. Serenity was a little shocked that the two other women didn't seem to pay any mind what so ever as Helios ushered her away.

Serenity knew well the way to Helios's quarters in the sanctuary tower and it seemed he was headed somewhere completely different. "Where are we going?" she asked.

"On a walk…" he said. "I thought you might enjoy seeing the crystal lake at night."

Serenity's lips spread into a wide smile. "Oh that sounds beautiful!"

"If you want, the hot spring isn't much farther. I could take you there after…"

"Yes, I would like that." She yawned and placed her hand to her mouth. "But then afterwards I want to sleep!"

"Of course," Helios smiled.

After a moment they were walking on fresh sand and the lake's water gently kissed the shore in small waves. Serenity kicked her flat ballet like slippers off of her feet and excitedly ran to the water. She loved the feel of the cool night sand brushing against her bare skin. She lifted her dress and stepped into the water, enjoying the feeling of the cold water on her feet. She lifted her head up and smiled at the night sky. She sighed deeply, as a cool breeze blew her hair behind her, like long pink ribbons.

Helios walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She tilted her head backwards and caught his lips in a kiss. "You seem happy…" he breathed into her ear in a gentle whisper.

"That's because I am…" she whispered back. Helios released her and knelt down in the sand he was brushing his fingers in the wet sand that was just beneath the crashing waves. "What are you doing?" she laughed.

"Oh, nothing," he said. "I just thought I saw something sparkle in the water… I thought it might have been a pearl and I wanted to give it to you…" Then he stood up and stepped back. "I swear saw something… Maybe you could find it? You have a better eye for these sorts of things…"

"Hmmm," Serenity said as she bent over, trying to keep her dress from getting too dirtied in the sand. It took her a moment, but she found what looked like a clam shell. Actually, it had been pretty obvious. How could Helios have missed it? He was trying to get her to bend over wasn't he… She sneakily leaned to the side and used her hand to splash water up at Helios.

"Ayeeeeee!" he exclaimed as he jumped out of the way laughing. "What was that for?"

"For being a pervert…" Serenity frowned.

Helios looked truly confused.

She stood up and thrust the little shell in his face. "This was too easy to find! You just wanted me to bend over!"

Helios blushed and laughed, "Wow… No, that wasn't my intention at all." He brushed his fingers through his hair awkwardly. "You make it so hard to be romantic sometimes, Serenity!" He said, his lips curving into a slight smile. "Try opening the shell…"

Serenity was really embarrassed. She wondered for a moment if she was the one with the perverted mind. She wondered what surprise Helios had in store… She slowly opened the shell and when she saw what was inside she nearly dropped it. Tears began to well in her eyes. She didn't know if it was just pregnancy hormones or if it was because she was truly that overwhelmed by how happy she felt. "That's no pearl…" she breathed.

"Is it better than a pearl?" Helios laughed as he knelt down on one knee, not caring that the wet sand and beach water was brushing against his white robes and pants. Serenity watched as Helios took a simple silver ring from the shell. On the center of the ring was a bit of crystal that seemed to match the precious rock that seemed to grow so naturally all over Elysian. He slipped the ring on to her left ring finger, and brushed it with a kiss upon her hand before looking up and saying (and Serenity could feel his hand shaking as it held hers) "Serenity, I am so sorry that this is going a little out of order... but it would honor me if..." and he took a deep breath. "If you would formally accept my proposal. Would you marry me Princess Lady Serenity?" His words were fast and laced with nerves, but they were true and sincere. Chibiusa was so overwhelmed with happiness that she couldn't help but fully cry now. Tears ran quickly down her face and she was suddenly a little girl again, a little girl who found a magical pegasus in a forest, a little girl who had a true friend, a confidant, someone who saw her as a lady, she was that little girl who saw the beautiful and helpless boy trapped in Nehelenia's webs, and last of all she was the little girl who watched him fly away, feeling like he would never come back.

Yet here he was… down on one knee… about to be hers' forever. She fell down to her knees, her dress soaking in the beach water and sand, so that she was level with the priest. She practically flung herself into his arms, ignoring the wave of nausea that almost claimed her. She pressed her lips to his forcefully, breaking her kiss only to whisper against those lips she loved so much "Yes…yes… yes…"

Helios was overcome with emotion as the young woman in his arms pleaded yes so eagerly. She truly loved him. The feeling was intoxicating. He fell backwards into the sand, pulling her on top of him, returning with full passion the power of Serenity's longing. He could feel her heart pounding wildly, their bodies were so close. Soon he could bare it no longer. He pushed her gently from him and said between deep breaths, "Maiden, maybe we should go to the hot springs now… get out of these dirty clothes…"

Serenity nodded, also breathing heavily, as she climbed off of him, lending a hand to him. He took her hand as he stood up out of the sand.

They walked silently towards the hot spring. Words simply weren't strong enough to express what they were feeling in this moment, so neither of them bothered to use them. Helios held her hand in his and she smiled warmly and tried to calm the quick pace of her heart. She wanted him… every part of him… forever… It was almost like torture having him standing right next to her and yet feeling so far away. Helios could feel the tension too… It was sweet relief when they finally reached their destination.

_**(WARNING: Lemon Content Below)**_

Serenity caught her breath as her mouth dropped in awe, "Wow…" Just when she thought she had seen the most beautiful parts of Elysian, she always found something new to impress her even more. Crystal like rock surrounded the light blue and lavender colored water of the spring. Because of the crystal the steam that rose from the water sparkled and gave the area a very ethereal appearance. She placed her fingers in the water; it was warm, but not overly hot. It seemed just right and a warm bath sounded very nice at the moment.

Helios reached for her and pulled her back up so that she was standing face to face with him. His fingers were trembling as he brushed them against the skin of her cheek, planting kisses down her jaw line until he captured her lips in another powerful kiss. How many times had they been alone together like this, and they still seemed to tremble each time as if it was new and deliciously anxious territory? She parted her lips gently as he kissed her. She could feel his need and hunger for her as his tongue explored. His mouth still tasted sweet from the fruit and tea. His lips were soft but so forceful. She felt herself melting into his embrace, barely able to stand. She had been so distracted by his sweet kisses that she hadn't even notice Helios fumble to push down the sleeves of her dress. In one fluid motion, the dress puddle at her feet. Her skin tingled against the steam in the air.

As much as it pained her to do so, she pulled away from his kissing, and began to work eagerly at the robes. She smiled coyly and chuckled. "I think when these robes were designed; they didn't want you to be able to get out of them, my priest…"

Helios laughed in response as he slipped out of the robes himself. Meanwhile, Serenity freed her hair from her odangos and let it fall freely. Then, she shyly reached for the loose pants and did away with them. She smirked at the evidence of Helios's need for her. She traced his length with the tip of her finger and then wickedly took her touch away, leaving him trembling, as she stood up to return to kissing him. He would have none of that though. "You are decidedly over dressed, my lady…" he announced as he clumsily removed the lacey bra, tossing it to the side and moving on to remove the pesky undergarment that kept them separated still. Serenity giggled and buried her face into his chest as she blushed. Helios kissed her forehead and then stepped back offering to take her hand as he stepped into the warm water. She gently accepted by placing her hand in his and slowly stepped into the water. The water felt very refreshing and seemed to heighten each sensation as Helios pulled her body close to his. The combination of the heat and wet feeling of the water along with the touch of his bare skin completely overwhelmed her. She cried out as he began to touch her and she held onto him very tightly. In their kiss, his lips mimicked the movements of his fingers below. He kissed down her jaw line and trailed each touch of his wet lips down her neck until he was caressing her tender and sore breasts. She cried out in slight pain, "Oh no, Helios… it hurts…" He nervously pulled away.

"I'm sorry," he was blushing. "I… I didn't realize…."

"It's okay…" Serenity soothed him as her fingers traced circles against the skin of his back.

"I will make it up to you…" he promised as he suddenly dropped down under the water. Serenity cried out in shock and surprise as she could feel him slowly exploring her under the water. Fast movements of his tongue, caused her to moan and stumble back, supporting herself against the crystal ledge of the spring. She felt like her legs would give out at any moment for she was losing any sense of control she had in her muscles. She was becoming concerned with how long he might try to hold his breath under the water when he made one last forceful moment and her body trembled it's release as she collapsed into the water. He caught her up in his arms and pulled them both up, graciously swallowing in the fresh air. Her body was still shaking against him as he held her in his arms. "Helios…" she breathed his name into his ear as she began to kiss at him, nibbling gently on his ear.

"Serenity…" his voice shook. He lifted her up onto his lap as he pulled himself out of the water somewhat and sat on one of the rocky ledges. "I need you, my love…"

Serenity was about to continue when a thought struck her and she nervously asked, "But what about the babies?"

"The doctor said it was perfectly safe, remember?" he breathed against her skin. "Just tell me if you start to feel ill. We'll stop right away."

Serenity nodded and smiled as she kissed the red gem on his fore head. "This is actually the healthiest I have felt all day…"

"Hmmm, then maybe I will have to take you here to relax like this more often," he mused as he resumed in kissing her. She lifted her small body and positioned herself over him, slowly sliding back down and ending the torture of being separated. She felt him fill her and her body shook against him, her long and flowing pink hair, pooling around them. Helios was breathing heavily against her neck, clutching her body tightly. She loved affecting him this way.

Their movements were slow at first, but as they continued their needs caused them to quicken their pace, until at last Helios cried out and pulled Serenity against him for one last slow and sensual kiss. His fingers were tangled in her hair and her face was flushed. They lingered like that for a moment before finally separating.

_**(END LEMON CONTENT)**_

Serenity was so content and warm, cradled against her lover, that she drifted happily to sleep. Helios lifted her gently from him and carried her to the small cottage like building where towels and robes were kept. He wrapped her warmly in a towel and she yawned as she woke up partially. She stood sleepily on the ground as Helios dressed himself in a robe. Once he was covered he pulled Serenity closely to him and picked her up, cradling her in his arms once more. She fell back asleep as he carried her back to the sanctuary and up to his personal room in the tower. He laid her on top of his bed and pulled the sheets up over them as he climbed in next to her. She rolled over in her sleep and nuzzled herself against him, her hand pressed against his chest. He looked at the shiny ring on her finger and felt a warm smile spread across his face. "Sweet dreams, Maiden…" he whispered as he stroked the pink strands of her hair. He fell asleep while offering up prayers for the Earth, Elysian, his maiden, and the children she carried.

~*~End Chapter Five~*~

A/N: Wooh, I actually wrote a lemon! xD Bwaaaaaaaa. I've never done that before. So, I apologize if it was corny or lacked detail.


	6. Chapter 6

(Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is the property of Naoko Takeuchi. This is a fan work.)

~*~ Chapter Six: Complications of the Heart~*~

Usagi sipped happily at her chocolate milk shake. "Mmmmmmm, I haven't had the chocolate kind in a long time! I forgot how _good_ it was."

"That's what you said last time about their parfait…" Rei sighed as she held her hand to her face. She chuckled with slight amusement.

Minako blew bubbles into her cream soda. She pulled away from her straw long enough to slightly chuckle, "So Helios and Chibiusa are coming here _together_…" She grinned. "I knew it."

"Hmmm, and who was it that thought that Chibiusa was in love with that horse faced sucker at the fishing pond! Rei smacked her napkin on top of Minako's head.

Minako stuck her tongue out at Rei, "Puh-lease, you thought so too! It seemed that way at the time!"

"I'm glad we were wrong," Amy said as she lowered her book. "That gentleman was just way too old for her…"

"Helios is older…" Minako said, again blowing bubbles into her soda.

"I knew it would be an upper classmen!" Makoto joked.

Rei proceeded to bop Makoto in the head with her napkin as well, "He's not even a school student!" She sighed. "I'm surrounded by idiots!" Then she glanced at the blue haired girl who was reading again, "Except for you Ami-chan. Thank goodness for you!"

Ami blushed, "Thank you, I think?"

Haruka and Michiru walked up to the table and took seats. Hotaru-chan was with them too. Usagi was always stunned to see how lovely she was the older she got. She must be about Chibiusa's age now, maybe a little older.

"Hey there, kitten," Haruka smiled, ruffling her fingers through Usagi's hair. "Where's the little kitten?"

"Chibiusa and Helios should be here soon…" Usagi answered, swirling her spoon around to get the last of the ice cream in her shake. "They're running a little late because Chibiusa got sick on the way and she had to change…"

Hotaru's eyes widened and she crooked a curious eyebrow, "Helios…" The name was familiar but she couldn't quite place it.

"Helios was very important in our battle against the Dead Moon Circus," Ami informed the curious teen.

"Oh yes, that's where I remember the name from…" Chibiusa had told her about him. She had seemed rather fond of the strange horse-boy. Hotaru frowned. She didn't want to admit it, but she didn't like that he was around again… She took her seat at the table. Then a thought struck her… They were coming here together and Chibiusa had changed her clothes? "Wait… are they living together?" Hotaru asked, glaring across the table at Usagi.

Usagi choked on the last bite of ice cream she had taken as she started coughing, "Sort of?" she said as she caught her breath. "They aren't living together, but they spend a lot of time together. She stays with him a lot."

"Oh…" Hotaru frowned. "So that's why Chibiusa hasn't called me as often…"

Michiru placed a supportive hand on Hotaru's shoulder. "It's okay Hotaru-chan, I'm sure it's not as bad as you think."

Setsuna walked in to the little café and found her way to the table where the other girls were. She was closely followed by Chibiusa and Helios. "Look who I found outside," she laughed.

Chibiusa smiled at all of her friends, "Sorry we were running late."

"It's okay, Chibiusa-chan," Minako said. "We were having fun so the wait was no problem."

"So what is the big news that you gathered us all here for!" Makoto slammed her hands on the table a little too eagerly, knocking over a glass of water.

"Ayee!" screamed Rei as the water landed on her lap. "Watch what you are doing, Mako-chan!" she teased.

"I'm so sorry!" Makoto called out as she tried to wiggle past Haruka and Michiru. "I'll go ask for a towel to clean up!" She winked at Chibiusa, "I guess your big news will have to wait…"

"Believe me," Chibiusa laughed. "I don't mind at all." She took a seat beside Hotaru and Helios sat down on the other side of her. "How have you been Hotaru-chan?" she asked as she pulled the other girl into a tight hug. "I miss you! You don't call me anymore…" she poked her friend.

Hotaru smiled weakly, "That's only because you stopped calling me first…"

"Really?!" Chibiusa's lip quivered. "Was I hurting your feelings? I didn't mean to neglect you… I've just been so b-b-b-b-usy…" She was starting to tear up.

Hotaru was startled by the pink haired teen's strong reaction, "Oh Chibiusa- I'm not upset! Don't cry…" she wiped Chibiusa tears up with a napkin.

Haruka laughed, "Are you becoming as big of a cry baby as your mommy dearest?"

"No…" Chibiusa sighed as she got a hold of herself. "This is not my normal behavior I promise…"

Makoto had just returned with a towel and this time she tried to crawl under the table to get back to her seat between Rei and Ami. She accidently bumped Chibiusa's chair on her way backwards and Chibiusa fell off the chair. "Oooooh," Chibiusa caught herself, but the nausea was in the middle of assaulting her.

"Chibiusa!" Helios and Hotaru simultaneously called out. Helios waited patiently for Chibiusa to get up. He could tell that she was having a moment of sickness and he didn't want to aggravate it. Hotaru on the other hand didn't realize. She reached for Chibiusa right away. It was just enough movement to cause Chibiusa another wave of nausea. She held her face in her hands, "Please Hotaru… just a minute…. I feel…" she breathed deeply before running away in the direction of the bathroom.

Hotaru blinked in confusion as her friend ran away. "Chibiusa's behaving very strangely…" She glanced at Usagi.

"I promise it's nothing that…erm… well she isn't hurt. That's what's important," Chibiusa reassured Hotaru.

The waitress came to their table to take new orders. Helios ordered Chibiusa a hot tea for now. By the time the waitress brought it back, Chibiusa had wondered back out of the bathroom. "I'm really sorry about that she blushed. I didn't mean to startle you Hotaru… I just haven't been feeling well."

"It's okay," Hotaru smiled.

Helios handed Chibiusa the tea.

"Thank you, Helios," Chibiusa smiled graciously as she took the tea and took a few small sips. "This is just what I need right now…"

He smiled in return and kissed her playfully on the cheek.

Something about watching them like that made Hotaru's stomach roll with nausea herself. She averted her eyes.

Chibiusa sighed deeply and took another sip of the hot tea. It was a light herbal flavor, not too hard on the stomach but just enough flavor to add taste.

"Hey, Little kitten, I don't mean to prod but I have a race in an hour. What's your big news?"

Chibiusa swallowed as her nerves threatened to call back the nausea. She was so nervous. They were all here… waiting for her to speak…

"Do you want me to tell them?" Helios asked, leaning towards her and giving her shoulder a gentle squeeze.

Chibiusa nodded and looked at him with eyes full of love and appreciation.

Helios nodded and turned to the other girl's and began, "This might come as a bit of a shock for some of you, but Chibiusa and I are in love and we've been secretly seeing each other for quite some time now…"

Minako let out a sharp squee. "I KNEW IT!" she trilled.

Helios paused to wait out her interjection.

"Minako… let him finish…" Usagi pleaded with the other blonde.

Once it was quiet, Helios began again, "There is not easy way to say this… So I am just going to be straight with you…"

Chibiusa couldn't bare to watch him go through all this on his own. She reached up and placed her fingers gently on his lips to silence him. "I'm pregnant…" she announced to the group of girls, her voice was so quiet that it was barely audible. Only Hotaru had heard it.

Hotaru really was going to be sick now. She could handle a little jealousy over a crush… but this was… it was just too much. She slowly got up and ran away from the table with tear filled eyes. She ran out of the restaurant. No one really saw where she went.

"What did you say?" Michiru's eyes looked sharp and a little annoyed. She looked out the window with concern for her adoptive daughter.

"I said that… Helios and I are… we're pregnant," she said louder this time, squeezing to Helios's hand as if it were her only life line. He kissed her fingers gently with his lips, showing her that he was there for her.

There was a very long and awkward silence before several voices erupted at once.

"You _slept_ with her..."

"PREGNANT?!"

"So that's why you've been sick and weepy!"

"Didn't anyone teach you how to protect yourself?"

"I didn't realize you two had gone THAT far already…"

"You guys, be more sensitive to Chibiusa…"

"Oh no… Hotaru…"

The last voice belonged to Haruka who politely excused herself to go and pursue her daughter. The room slowly quieted.

Chibiusa spoke first, "What's wrong with Hotaru?" she bit one of her finger's nervously.

Michiru sighed. "I'm sorry little one, but it's not really my place to explain. Maybe you should ask her yourself in a few minutes? Just give her a chance to calm down. Your news was really hard on her…"

Chibiusa sighed and then turned to the rest of the table, "Please don't judge me for this… I really do love Helios…" she looked up and smiled warmly at her priest. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "Things had been developing between us for a long time. Please remember that many of you, if not all of you, have found yourself in similar situations before. When you love someone that deeply, things will inevitably escalate to that point… Don't judge Helios either. I wanted to be with him. Precautions were taken. It's just that things happen. Call it destiny… I am healthy. I am happy. Isn't that enough?" She sighed deeply and waited for the verbal assault to resume.

"I was younger than you my first time…" Minako admitted. "If you love each other than I am happy for you. I'm here if you need me…"

Rei spoke next, "I'm disappointed you weren't more careful," she admitted. "I don't judge you for having an intimate relationship, but you simply weren't being careful enough or this wouldn't have happened. I'm not angry. I'm just shocked… Just give me time."

Chibiusa felt her heart pinch and tears well in her eyes. She knew that at least some of the girls would be upset with her, but it hurt so much. Why couldn't people just be happy that she was bringing new life into the world? She could have hugged Minako for what she said.

There was more silence before Ami replied, "If you have any questions you can ask me. I studied pregnancy last year in my med school…" But she kept any other feelings she had about the situation private.

Michiru was decidedly silent. She did not look happy. Mako simply looked stunned and confused. She finally spoke, "Wow, Chibiusa is pregnant before you Usagi… and she's YOUR daughter! That's a brain breaker if I ever saw one…" She looked at Helios. "I bet Mamoru-san is going to kill you!"

"Actually," Usagi said. "He was very understanding…"

"Really?" Rei blinked. She'd imagined he would have reacted more like she had.

Setsuna had the strongest reaction by far. She marched straight up to Chibiusa and slapped the girl right across the face. No one expected such harsh behavior from the normally passive and calm senshi. "What were you thinking!" she shouted at the princess.

Helios practically jumped from his chair as he scooped Chibiusa up off the floor and held her in his arms, standing protectively in front of her. "That was hardly necessary…" he practically growled.

"Well if Chibiusa had been more honest with you, then you might just agree that it was!"

Chibiusa cried. "What are you talking about Puu." Chibiusa felt very hurt and betrayed. She had truly believed that Setsuna who had always been like a second mom to her would have understood the most.

"Small Lady," Setsuna specifically used the old title. "Do you forget that I am the guardian of time and that I was WITH YOU in Crystal Tokyo. Would you not think I was privy to certain information…"

Suddenly Chibiusa realized what Setsuna was talking about. It was something she had tried her hardest not to think about. She had buried the secret so deeply within her that it was starting to feel like it wasn't really true. The sting of Setsuna's slap, still fresh on her cheek, reminded her that it was.

"You know you cannot be with Helios? Why did you…"

Chibiusa clung to Helios. People were starting to stare… She didn't care. It's not like any of them would understand what was taking place here anyway. She sobbed into the fabric of his shirt as he held her tightly against him.

"We'll make it work…" Helios calmly explained to the time guardian.

She looked at him then, with an expression that was truly sorrowful, "It's not so simple Priest Helios." She sighed and continued. "Chibiusa you need to tell him…"

"Tell me what?" Helios asked, clearly nervous.

"I was trying to forget… I didn't tell you because I didn't want it to be true…" She cried.

Everyone looked anxiously to Chibiusa, but all she did was cry. Helios stroked her hair gently, "Whatever it is you can tell me," he soothed her. "It won't change how much I love you." He planted a soft kiss by her eyelid, brushing away the tears with the touch of his lips. This only caused her to cry harder.

"Helios… remember how I told you that politics were most of the reason you and I can't be together…"

He nodded.

"A few years ago…er… well a few years ago for me…" She swallowed hard. "A very influential sect came in to power in Europe. They were rebelling against our rule and causing wars… but they kept gaining more and more support…" She hiccoughed as she cried. "The leader of this sect was General Erik Salvo… He was just a man and yet the most difficult enemy we ever faced. It was difficult because he wasn't doing anything expressly evil. We couldn't act out against him… However he was putting a huge rift in the kingdom and people were dying… So when… he offered a treaty… that if my parents would betroth me to him then he would call off his troops and his supporters would follow suit. If he was in power… If he would be king… then there would be no more war." She cried hysterically as she clung to Helios as if he were the only thing keeping her alive in this moment. Helios on his part clung just as tightly to his maiden as he was beginning to understand the implications of what she was saying. "I had no choice… I had no choice…" she cried. Her face whitened, far more pale than anyone thought her complexion could ever be. She was trembling as if she was truly terrified. "I wanted to forget… "

"So you were already engaged to another man… when you accepted my proposal?" The pain in Helios's eyes was obvious to anyone who looked. He was hurt… deeply hurt. He did not cry or weep, but instead bottled it up until it made him tremble and shake.

"Helios…" she cried. "I said yes because I fully mean to marry you. I never said yes to Salvo. My parents did…"

"Sshh, I am not upset with you, Chibiusa," he kissed her softly. "But my heart feels broken. I don't know what to do…"

"I do," Usagi interjected. She looked angry. Usagi was not the angry type, but if she looked angry than things must have gotten serious. "Girls, clear your calendars for the next couple weeks because we're taking a little trip to the future. " She turned as smiled with such warmth that it pushed past the fear in everyone's hearts. "Chibiusa- you're staying here with Helios until we can sort this out. In fact, we can have a wedding here, soon, so that my future self with just have to deal with what we're going to do…"

"What's that?" Chibiusa sniffled.

"If this Salvo guy wants to start wars because he can't be king… well then we're just going to have to call in some favors and fight back, Sailor Senshi style."

Chibiusa cried again, but this time it's because she was relieved. For the first time in months she truly believed that she would be okay. If Usagi was going to fight Salvo… Well… Chibiusa just knew that things would be taken care of.

~*~END CHAPTER SIX~*~

A/N: Next chapter preview: The Sailor Senshi travel to the future! Dum dum dum! Chibiusa is attacked by a mysterious assassin. Hotaru confesses why she ran away from the café. :D


	7. Chapter 7

(Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is the property of Naoko Takeuchi. This is a fan work.)

~*~Chapter Seven: The Blood Lust of Erik Salvo~*~

Sailor Moon along with Tuxedo Mask and all eight members of her guardian court stood late at night on the outskirts of town. They must have looked quite mysterious under the full light of the moon.

Sailor Pluto approached her princess, garnet rod in hand. Her wore a stern expression as she explained, "But Sailor Moon… You would be breaking many taboos. I can't allow this."

Sailor Moon shook her head, her eyes closed with a warm and gentle smile on her face. "As you said, you don't have to allow it. You won't be breaking the taboo. I will." She answered as if that had been obvious.

"It doesn't work that way, Princess. It is forbidden for anyone to come in contact with their future self." Sailor Pluto spoke from the stand point of centuries of knowledge and duty, "It has always been this way."

"And who made these rules? An ancestor of mine? Can't you make an exception for me now as you did before when Nemesis attacked Crystal Tokyo?"

Sailor Pluto hesitated before finally answering, "I will not deny you your wishes, Princess. However, please understand how dangerous it is to see your future self. You might inadvertently change the flow of time…"

Sailor Moon answered, "I know. I mean to make changes…"

Sailor Pluto smiled then, "It's amazing to see you grow into a leader. I don't think I've ever seen you take charge quite like this…"

"When it comes to my daughter," Sailor Moon began. "Well, I feel brave, and I can do things that I don't normally do…"

"Well, than" Sailor Pluto held the garnet rod up into the sky. "I suppose its…" and she shouted out, "ONWARD TO THE ROAD OF LIGHT!" A brilliant light blazed down from the heavens, answering to Sailor Pluto's call.

"Okay, then," Sailor Mars smiled as she stepped forward and took Sailor Moon by the hand. "Are you ready to do this?"

Sailor Moon nodded.

"We're behind you," Sailor Jupiter placed her hand on the princess senshi's shoulder. "All the way."

"We'll make things right for Chibiusa and Helios." Sailor Mercury comfortingly urged.

Sailor Venus nodded. "Our future selves have caught up with politics for far too long. We'll just have to remind them that love is more important." After all, "True love is just like rain…" she scratched her head. "It makes us all wet!"

The others twitched with embaressed facial expressions. Artemis who had been sitting on Minako's shoulder replied, "I think she means the proverb , 'love is like rain, it touches us all'."

The others laughed now that Minako's point sounded less dirty and made a lot more sense…

"Let's go then…" Sailor Moon jumped into the beam of light and was carried away, Luna leaping at her heals. Soon the other eight senshi and Tuxedo Mask followed.

They manifested in some fields outside of Crystal Tokyo. "Follow me," Sailor Pluto instructed. Then she corrected. "I don't want to be obvious. Remove your henshin. Sailor Moon take down your hair. You look too obvious…"

Sailor Moon nodded as she removed her henshin and proceeded to let her hair fall freely about her. The others followed suit, except for Setsuna who remained as Sailor Pluto.

"What about us?" Luna asked, gesturing to Artemis and herself. "We can't exactly change our appearance…"

"It shouldn't matter," Sailor Pluto replied. "You are human in this time…"

"Oh," was Luna's response as her eyes widened.

"Okay we should hurry," Sailor Pluto instructed. Haruka and Michiru walked closely behind her. Hotaru followed behind. With Usagi and Mamoru safely in the middle, the inner senshi brought up the rear.

They made their way towards the Crystal Palace. When they arrived guards at the palace entrance would not allow them entrance even as Sailor Pluto urged them that the other women and Mamoru were being escorted by her.

"We need to confirm this with Lady Jupiter, please be patient…" The guard responded as he signaled for one of his men to go.

"Why me?" Makoto blinked.

"You are Captain of the Royal Guard in this time…" Pluto responded. "Please try and keep your questions minimal. You shouldn't know anything about this time yet…"

The other girls nodded.

"That's right," Luna continued. "We're here on a mission and that is the only thing we are going to focus on while here."

The guard returned then with an older and very elegant looking Sailor Jupiter. She looked at Pluto and her companions curiously and her mouth curved into a slight smile. "Open the gates," she instructed.

The guards set to opening the gate and the girls walked into the castle grounds. This was the first time any of them had seen the Crystal Palace in its splendor, and not as ruins left by the destruction of Nemesis.

"Amazing…" breathed Usagi.

They walked into the palace and the future Sailor Jupiter lead them to a small parlor room and gestured to the sofas around the room. There was a petite young woman in a gray dress and white apron dusting something in the corner. She had bouncy silver curls for hair and an obvious cat tail swinging back and forth behind her.

"Diana-chan," called Sailor Jupiter. "Would you please go fetch some tea for our guests.

Bells jingled as the young woman spun around and smiled. "I'd be happy to, Princess Jupiter-sama." The girl was skipping out of the room when she noticed Luna and Artemis sitting at the floor beside their respective keepers. She pointed with confusion, "Mama? Papa?" She blinked a few times and rubbed her hands to her eyes. "Nya!" she exclaimed as she noticed everyone else in the room.

The older Jupiter gently nudged her. "I know, I have a few questions myself… Go and fetch the tea…"

"Yes, Ma'am…" She ran off then.

Luna and Artemis were dumbfounded. Artemis sniffled, "Diana's grown up so much! I feel like I missed it!"

Luna bopped him on the head with her paw, "You buffoon, in the future you don't miss anything. Stop whining!"

The older version of Jupiter laughed. "Just like the good ol' times," she whipped tears of laughter from her eyes as she breathed in. Then her expression darkened, "Please wait here. I will go and get the King and Queen. To be honest, you couldn't have picked a worse time to show up here, but we'll make do."

"Why?" Usagi asked nervously. "What's wrong?"

"The King and Queen will explain…" she trailed off into the distance.

"I hope it's nothing bad…" Usagi said nervously, nibbling on the sleeve of her shirt.

"Well if it is, we'll just have to face it," Michiru said calmly.

Haruka continued, "Besides there's at least 18 senshi here in Crystal Tokyo right now." She flexed her arm jokingly. "I'd like to see any enemy try and take on a force that strong!"

After several minutes of awkward silence waiting in the parlor room, there was a light knocking at the door. Diana returned with a tray with a tea pot and several small tea cops. She set the tray on the coffee table in the center of the room. She nodded politely and left without another word. As she left the room , in walked Neo Queen Serenity. Endymion walked beside her and another man was at his heel. They were majestic and fair of face, tall and graceful. They held a very powerful presence in the room that silenced the other senshi and caused their hearts to quiver in anticipation. The girls looked curiously at the other man beside Endymion. He wore sweeping robes of brilliant white with deep blue lining at the cuffs. His hair, like the robes, was as white as pure snow. It curled around his head in ringlets reaching down to his shoulders. He wore around his neck a necklace with a large silver crafted Earth symbol. Upon his forehead was a familiar red teardrop gem. He had a dominant presence in the room, though not quite as overwhelming as the King and Queen. He looked the same height and age as the king but something in his golden eyes spoke of centuries of untold wisdom. It occurred to Usagi than that this was Helios's future self. Helios was a good looking young man in her time, but she noted that he aged very well, becoming a man of untold ethereal beauty. Poor Chibiusa! No wonder she was so love sick. But what was he doing here and not in Elysian. Usagi turned back to look at the queen and stared at her future self in awe and disbelief. She had seen the beautiful queen at least once before, but she hadn't remembered the experience as being so intense. The queen had eyes that seemed to stare back deep into Usagi's very soul.

Neo Queen Serenity locked eyes with her past self. The two of them stared at each other until at last the queen spoke, "Sailor Moon," she began. "You will have to forgive me, but time is such a volatile thing. History changes so frequently that nothing stays in memory until it becomes absolute… Meaning, I don't know why you are here; this visit is not in my memory."

Usagi stood up and answered somewhat nervously. "I'm here on behalf of Chibiusa."

"Small Lady?" Neo Queen Serenity's expression darkened. "She's not with you? You left her unattended?" The queen looked afraid.

Usagi glanced up at the robed man. "No, she's with my family and…" she was about to mention Helios being there, but Neo Queen Serenity interputed.

The queen shook her head in dismay, "I don't think you realize just how much danger Small Lady is in. Why do you think I sent her to the past so suddenly?"

"She needed to be hidden somewhere where no one could find her…" the future Helios spoke. He was calm and still as the Earth itself, but a glimmer in his golden eyes betrayed him for the emotions he was truly feeling, panic anxiety, and a clear love for Chibiusa.

"I think we have quite a bit of explaining to do," Tuxedo Mask said as he approached Usagi and placed a supportive hand on her shoulder. "On both ends."

"Agreed," answered King Endymion. "Please take a seat," he gestured to the sofas. He and the queen sat down as well and helped themselves to the tea in the center of the room. Endymion took a sip of his tea before he explained, "How much has Small Lady told you about Erik Salvo?"

Usagi calmly replied, "Not much. We know he is a powerful politician and that she had to agree to marry him in order to stop further wars from happening. Apparently nothing else could be done because a senshi attack on him would be taken as violent because he is an innocent man?"

"That's not entirely true," Endymion sighed as he sipped his tea. Helios stood silently behind him with a dark facial expression. Endymion gestured to Helios, "This is my royal advisor, Helios. I think you would remember him from the battle with Nehelenia," he said.

The girls nodded.

Tuxedo mask replied, "Yes, we're quite familiar."

"Some time ago he returned to Earth to inform me of visions he had seen looking into the dreams of Erik Salvo."

"The King requested that I look in on the matter, to make sure that he meant no evil for the kingdom and that Small Lady would be safe to marry him," Helios replied calmly, hand clenched tightly to the couch in front of him. "A lot of dark secrets were revealed about, Salvo…"

"Namely that he had always intended to have Small Lady killed as soon as he was made king," Neo Queen Serenity whispered her voice heavy with emotion.

"Furthermore," the king continued. "His body has been poisoned with the power of Chaos… Yet again our ancient enemy is trying to collect us all back into the folds of the Galaxy Cauldron."

"His men have been corrupted too… It suddenly makes sense why the wars he led took so many causalities."

"Small Lady stumbled upon our meeting," Helios said. "The guards were instructed to take her away before she could hear, but I fear she might have heard, she looked so distressed…"

Usagi smiled, "Well, to be honest she thought that she was being taken away because she wasn't allowed to see you… She missed you."

Helios blushed deeply and the Queen gave both him and Usagi a stern look. "I don't want to get off topic…"

Endymion continued his story, "We had Sailor Mars consult the sacred fire and it became evident that Salvo had several men stationed in the bounds of the city, a assassin force, ready to strike at a moment's command."

Neo Queen Serenity explained further, "So I had my daughter sent to the past where the assassins wouldn't be able to find her. I wanted her escape to be as discreet as possible, so I kept the Sailor Quartet here and made her go alone. As soon as we knew she was safe, we contacted Salvo to inform him that the engagement was cancelled and that we were on to his little game." The queen shivered as she recalled the memory. "He responded peacefully. He didn't fight us. There were no assassins. However his words put fear into me…"

"What did he say?" Usagi pleaded.

"He told us that we had the wrong idea and that we would suffer for being so presumptuous. He told us that everything was happening as…"

"As what?" Rei whispered, inching forward.

"As Chaos promised. The last thing he said before leaving was that he didn't want our kingdom or even our daughter, but rather what she would carry…" The queen balled her hands into angry fists. "We have no idea what he meant by that. We have tried every power we have available to solve the riddle and…"

Usagi swallowed hard as fear filled her body, "Neo Queen Serenity… I think I know what Salvo wants."

"What?" King Endymion asked. "If you know, than you can help us protect Small Lady…" he answered eagerly.

"I think it's our turn to do some explaining…" Usagi began.

"We came here because Chibiusa was in a very difficult position that no young woman should ever be in…" Mamoru answered. He gave Helios a knowing look before he explained, "If it's true you don't remember…"

"There are no absolutes…" Sailor Pluto reminded Mamoru.

Mamoru nodded, "Your passed self and Chibiusa have developed a very strong and intimate relationship… She loves you very much," he added, so that there could be no confusion.

The King and Queen frowned and sighed deeply. Helios stood silent, showing no emotion on the matter until at last he hesitated between a smile and an expression of sadness.

"I should have considered that possibility," The queen said with a sad voice. "I know of their feelings for each other… but I never foresaw that they might meet in that time."

"Their meeting was as destined as mine was to Mamoru's in this life… Two people that have such deeply connected souls will always find each other," Usagi answered confidently.

"Chibiusa was afraid to tell us she and Helios were together," Mamoru said. "They were hiding their relationship because they seemed convinced that we would force them apart." Mamoru sighed. "I see no reason for that and I was hoping you could explain."

"Salvo was the primary reason," the king answered. "I suppose I have no reason to be against it once the danger is over," Endymion glanced at his advisor.

Helios who had been the somber and silent adviser finally faltered in his composure. Emotion clearly overtook him. "My Lord?" his voice asked curiously. "Do you mean this?"

Endymion nodded, "If you can find a way to have the time to go through the formalities of courtship and make occasional appearances to the public, I don't see why not. You are my most trusted friend. I can't think of anyone better for my daughter."

Helios smiled deeply, "I am glad. Thank you, my lord..."

"There's more to our story though," Usagi said. She looked to the king and queen. "As I was saying… I know what it is that she's carrying that Salvo wants." She swallowed hard. "She's pregnant."

A heavy silence fell over the room.

"Serenity is…" Helios held his hand to face, feeling the full weight of Usagi's words. "Serenity and I…." his voice trailed off and he blushed deeply as his mind jumped to imagining Serenity and himself in such an intimate situation. He almost felt a twinge of jealousy for his past self, but at the moment the more dominant emotion was fear, fear for his princess and fear for how her parents were going to react.

"This complicates things…" Endymion sighed. He looked coldly at Helios, "It's hardly fair for me to be angry at you when you can't remember any of this…"

Helios shook his head, "No I deserve your anger…" he hung his head in shame. "I fell in love with Chibiusa long before she was even born. The fact that my past self would have taken her as a lover… it is not surprising to me…" He blushed deeply and hung his head in shame.

"Am I taking good care of her?" he asked with voice full of concern, turning his head hopefully towards Usagi.

She smiled warmly, "Very much so," she said. "I've never seen someone so affectionate and devoted to another person before. You're going to be a good father," she reassured him. "We'll defeat this new enemy and send Chibiusa back to you as soon as possible… She belongs here with you. I think your past self will agree with that."

Helios nodded. He knew that once things were absolute and his memories began to piece together it would begin to feel more real and not as if his true love was in the arms of another man.

"This ends now," the queen commanded. "We're going to defeat Salvo and all of his supporters so that we can bring Small Lady back. We…" her voice trailed off. "We need to announce her courtship to Helios right away and hold a wedding before she begins to show, otherwise things are going to become further complicated…"

Just then there was a panicked knocking at the door. The older version of Sailor Mars came running, panting heavily, as she entered the room. "King! Queen!" she exclaimed as she caught her breath. "I saw it in the flames… Salvo has assassins in the past! Small Lady…"

"Quick…" the queen jumped up. "You need to get back to Small Lady immediately and protect her. We'll handle the situation here… go!"

~*~

Meanwhile in the past, Helios had taken Chibiusa to an ice cream parlor to help take her mind off of the other senshi being in the future.

Chibiusa dipped her spoon into the delicious banana split and offered the second spoon to Helios, "Here, try some surface Earth food!" she grinned. "I think you'll like it."

Helios smiled and accepted the spoon and took a bite with bits of chocolate ice cream as well as banana on the spoon. "Hey this IS good," he laughed. "We've been missing out in Elysian."

Chibiusa smiled, "But I really like how simple and natural the food is there. It's part of its magic," she smiled as she took another bite of ice cream. A happy little smirk formed on her face as she picked up the cherry on top of the ice cream and announced, "Hey want to see a cool trick?"

Helios laughed a little before replying that he would.

Chibiusa put the cherry in her mouth. Her face scrunched up deep in concentration and a moment later she stuck out her tongue to reveal only the stem left and the stem was tied into a simple not.

Helios blinked a few times and laughed, "That was very impressive…" He leaned across the table and said, "Let me see if I can surprise you…" He kissed her and slid his tongue in her mouth. They kissed fairly intensely and as Helios pulled away he stuck out his tongue to reveal that the not had been untied.

Chibiusa blushed deeply, "You win. I'm surprised!"

The happy little moment soon ended, though, as loud noise like a gunshot echoed through the small ice cream parlor and a powerful force sent Chibiusa and Helios flying form their seats. Chibiusa screamed in fear and pain as her body was crashed through the large glass wall of the parlor and she landed outside on the street. Helios had managed to jump up and shield her shaking body as another attack hit them. He took the brunt of it and stared at Chibiusa, looking for wounds. She was cut up and beginning to bruise, but it was hard to tell how bad the damage was. He held her close as he stood up, ignoring the pain of his own sore muscles. He shielded her behind him as he looked around trying to spot their attackers, but he saw no one. They were very well hidden.

"We have to get out of here," he whispered tenderly to her. She pushed away from Helios.

"I know. I need to find somewhere to henshin…"

Helios nodded, "I have my own abilities, but they won't be much. I am a not a warrior…" He placed his hands gently on Chibiusa's shoulders and whispered something in a very ancient sounding language. "I have given you my blessing from Elysian… it will help protect you… go and henshin…"

She nodded and placed her hand to the brooch that hung from her clothing.

Now as Sailor Chibimoon, she carefully stepped inside the parlor once more, followed by Helios. He was still softly whispering things in the ancient tongue. He had shifted from his civilian attire back into his priest's robes.

A man stepped out from behind the counter. The people in the parlor were shaking in fear, many had fled the scene, a few elected to hide under their tables. The man wore dark clothing and his face was completely covered in dark fabric. There was a strange symbol tattooed to his arm. "Salvo is not going to be pleased," he scowled at Chibiusa. "You've been having an affair with the Priest of Elysian…" He glanced at Helios, "Isn't that against your sacred vows or something?"

"Who are you?" Helios growled. "You could have seriously wounded several people here…"

The man scoffed. "I have no desire to tell you who I am. I'm here to fetch the Small Lady. She has been a very naughty bride to be…" He raised his hands in front of himself. "Come quietly or I will attack again."

Sailor Chibimoon pulled out a long pink moon scepter and pointed it at the man before screaming "Pink Sugar Heart Attack!" Unlike times from her childhood where her attack had done little more than distract the enemy, a blaze of pink hearts erupted from her wand, sending her enemy crashing to the floor in pain.

"You're stronger than you look," he laughed as he unleashed another attack a gust of dark winds came crashing towards Chibimoon. She braced herself, but found that it flew right past her, as if she had been surrounded by some type of force field. A soft blue light glowed and flickered around her she glanced back and noticed that Helios had his hands on her shoulders. His eyes were closed and he was chanting in that strange language still. Was this some type of Elysian prayer?

The assassin groaned. "Kill the priest… NOW" Three men jumped from the ceiling and Chibiusa found herself desperately wishing that the Sailor Quartet were there with her. Then as if her desire to see her own senshi had summoned them from the future, Sailor Ceres voice echoed, "Don't you dare man handle my princess!"

But it wasn't her imagination! A blaze of razor sharp golden flower petals sent the three men crashing to their knees. Chibimoon spun around to see the golden clad senshi grinning at her. "Aren't you happy we came to save your skins?" she laughed, flipping her pink hair behind her shoulder.

"Pallas cool intellect!" a high pitched voice trilled as the room filled with a blue like fog. Chibimoon was taken by the hand and pulled at a high speed. She ran, following her rescuers. Soon she escaped the fog and was out in the street beside all four of the Sailor Quartet. Helios was standing beside her, breathing heavily. She embraced him quickly before turning to her senshi.

"How did you know!"

"We came here with Usagi and her court… Salvo's men are here… as you can see," Ceres explained. "When we found out… we just knew we had to come back here and protect you, Princess."

Chibimoon gave Ceres a big hug. "How many of them were there?" she asked quickly.

"Too many…" Ceres admitted. "And they're powerful. We can fight them later. For now our instructions are to help you escape to Elysian. You should be safe there."

"No I want to help fight!" she pleaded as Juno and Vesta grabbed her by the hands and they were running again. Ceres and Pallas stayed behind for a moment to distract the enemy.

"Sorry Serenity, but if you really are pregnant like Usagi said then you can't fight, period." Vesta answered as they ran. "Besides, it seems that Salvo is a very bad man and he wants to steal your babies…"

"WHAT?!" Both she and Helios exclaimed.

"Never mind, we'll explain later," huffed Juno as they ran. That's when another attack hit them. They were surrounded by five of the dark clad men with strange tattoos.

"Flames of the hearth!" screamed Vesta, as she spun in an elegant circle, controlling a blaze of fire at her will, pushing back their enemies.

"So the new enemy here… it was Salvo all along?" Chibimoon concluded. "You guys are going to pay!" The two other girls joined them and Chibimoon nodded as the girls all gathered together.

"PINK LADY'S FREEZING KISS!" they called in chorus. Ice erupted from the earth and threatened to engulf their enemies. However the men were quick… Each senshi ended up engaging in one on one battles with each of the assassins.

Helios focused on protecting Chibimoon with his powers as a priest.

"DAMN IT! Someone kill the priest all ready!" the leader cried out. A dark blast hit Helios and he crashed to the floor and was bleeding out.

"NO!"Chibimoon wailed in agony. She stopped fighting and immediately ran to him, cradling him against her.

"I'll be okay," he breathed through the pain. "Just protect yourself…"

That's when one of them men grabbed her and began running away. None of the girls could pursue him because they were far too entangled in their own battles.

"You bastard," Chibimoon growled at him as he ran off with her. "You aren't going to get away with this, you monster! I'm going to punish you for hurting Helios!" she pounded her fists against him, but he paid her no mind.

A blaze of purple light hit them and sent Chibimoon flying from his arms. She scraped her skin in several places as she hit the street with a thud. To add insult to injury she bent over and emptied her stomach as a result of her morning sickness. She wiped her mouth and weekly looked up to see Sailor Saturn savagely attacking the man. She defeated him in mere seconds before running to Chibimoon and pulling the younger girl into a tight embrace, "Are you okay?" she panted.

"Helios is hurt!" was all she cried out as she tried to pull away from Saturn and run back in the direction they had been. Saturn, looked hurt but said nothing as she pulled the girl back towards her, "Shhh, he's safe. Your senshi are safe. Sailor Moon and the others made sure of it."

Chibimoon sighed with relief. "Thank you for saving me," she said at last. She was in a lot of pain and felt very ill. So she sat down on the street for a moment to breath. She cried softly into her hands, as the reality of her situation hit her.

Saturn sat down beside her and hugged her closely, "I'll always protect you, Chibiusa." She kissed the crying girl softly on the cheek.

"I thought you were mad at me?" Chibimoon cried. "You ran away and I thought…"

Saturn frowned and tried to wipe away some of the girl's tears. "I'm not mad at you. I was just surprised and… and I was very sad." She admitted.

"What?" Chibimoon blinked past her tears. "Why?"

"I…" she sighed. "It was because of that boy…" Saturn confessed. "I hated that you love him…" She stared away shyly.

Chibimoon blinked in confusion. She didn't understand what Saturn was trying to imply at all.

"When I found out that you… that you were pregnant… that you had THAT kind of relationship with him…" her voice trailed off. "I felt like my heart was breaking."

"Saturn?" Chibimoon could feel the ache that was emanating from her friend, but she didn't understand it.

"Helios loves you… You love him… But I can't change the way I feel," Saturn held her hands to her face to hide the tears that were threatening to appear.

"I don't understand you," Chibimoon said as she reached a hand to her friend. She pulled Saturn's hands away from her face and leaned forward stairing the other senshi in the eyes trying to figure out the riddle.

Chibimoon really hadn't expected what Hotaru did next… The senshi of death leaned forward and KISSED her, square on the lips. Her face was wet with tears and her lips tasted salty. Chibimoon panicked and pulled away. "Hotaru-chan!" she sputtered, holding her fingers to her lips.

"I'm sorry, Chibimoon…" she sighed. "It won't ever happen again. I just had to know what it was like… Just once… because even if you never love me back I still love you."

Chibimoon swallowed hard. Why did her life have to be so complicated. "Of course I love you," She stammered. "You're my best friend!"

Saturn shook her head, "But it's not the same way I love you." She smiled. "Really, I'm okay with that now." She stood up and offered her hand to Chibimoon. "I'm just glad that I told you the truth. I'll be okay… I promise."

Chibimoon blinked in shock. Hotaru was IN love with her? Wow… sometimes she forgot that girls could fall in love with other girls. She felt bad for Hotaru because she really did love her, just… not like that. She frowned and made a mental note to try and tone things down with Helios if Hotaru was around. She didn't want to hurt the girl's feelings any further.

Chibimoon nodded at her and stood up, "Thank you for telling me the truth. That was very brave."

Saturn nodded and the two friends walked hand in hand back to the where the others were. When they found Helios where Tuxedo Mask had set to work trying to heal the priest, Saturn reached and took his hand and placed Chibiusa's hand in it. She was giving her away. She smiled to see how happy her friend looked as she held the priest's hand so tenderly. She swallowed hard and believed that she would be okay. Chibiusa didn't have to love her back. It was enough just to protect the princess.

~*~ END CH FIVE~*~

A/N: Wow that was a long chapter! I hope you guys enjoy it :D.


	8. Chapter 8

(Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is the property of Naoko Takeuchi. This is a fan work.)

(A/N: Another chapter of Helios/Chibiusa fluff. First I'm going to give a small amount of back story for Helios and then another little lemon snippet. That means that there will be sexual content at the end of this chapter that is not suitable for anyone under the age of 18. The rating of this fanfic is being upgraded to "M".)

~*~A Dream of the Past~*~

Chibiusa curled up beside Helios and nestled against him as she crawled into bed. He tenderly stroked his fingers through her hair. "You've been a little distracted tonight? Is something on your mind?" he asked.

She sighed deeply, "It's Hotaru…" She sat up in the bed and ran her fingers through her hair, "She kissed me earlier and told me she loves me." She sulked as she trailed her fingers down Helios's arm until she reached his hand and cupped it tightly. "It really shocked me and I don't know how this going to affect my friendship with her…"

Helios was stunned, "She _kissed_ you?"

"Oh Helios," Chibiusa playfully punched him in the shoulder. "It wasn't like how YOU kiss me. It was a little peck, nothing more." Chibiusa added, "Still, though, it was enough to get her point across…"

"Hmmm," Helios thought out loud, "And now you are worried that it's going to hurt your friendship because you don't return how she feels?"

"That's just the thing," Chibiusa scratched her head. "I don't think it will. She seemed okay with having things stay the way they were. It's just that… I feel uncomfortable now. I hate feeling like I am hurting someone…"

"Well," Helios suggested. "If Hotaru really loves you then she'd want you to do what makes you happy."

Chibiusa nodded then explained, "Yeah, but I love you and seeing you happy is my happiness, but that doesn't change the fact that if I saw you giving your love to someone else…" her voice trailed off as she wore a pained expression.

Helios sat up and embraced her, pulling her back down to lay with him. "I know…" he kissed her soft lips. "Maybe Hotaru just needs to find that person just for her. Time will heal everything, I'm certain. Besides, maybe she has her feelings for you a little confused. You told me once that she was always a shy and lonely girl. You were her first real friend… It wouldn't be too surprising if her feelings for you are just friendship but it's so strong she doesn't know how to process it?" It was a stretch, but he wanted to comfort Chibiusa.

She nodded, "Maybe. I hope so…" She laid her head back against his chest, enjoying the warm feel of skin as she listened to the sound of his heart beat. Then something occurred to her, "Ya'know, Helios, you know everything about me!"

"I hardly know EVERYTHING," he laughed as continued to stroke his fingers through her hair.

Chibiusa pursed her lips, "Well you know almost everything, but you have hardly told me anything about your past!"

"Do you know how long it would take me to tell you all about my past?" he laughed. "We could talk and talk until the babies are born and I don't think I'd finish, he laughed. "Besides it's all incredibly dry and boring stuff."

"I don't think anything about you is boring," Chibiusa cooed as she crawled up to plant a kiss on his lips. "Maybe I could ask questions and you could answer them? Sort of like a game…"

His mouth curved into a smile, "If it's a game, then do I get prizes?"

"I think I could arrange that," the princess smirked back.

"Well then," Helios said as he caressed her cheek with his hand, "What is your first question?"

She thought for a moment, "When is your birthday?"

"We measured time much differently during the days of the Golden Kingdom when I was born," he said. "So I couldn't tell you when my birthday is specifically… However, I was born according to our measurements of time, on the first day of summer."

"Hmm, then we will celebrate your birthday on June 21st this year," she smiled. Then she pulled him against her and kissed him deeply, pouring all the love that she felt into the simple action. He trailed his fingers down her back and then pulled her down, pressing their bodies tighter together.

When she pulled away from the kiss he breathed, "If you keep that up, our game won't last very long…"

She blushed and ignored the statement. Instead she moved on to her second question, "Can you tell me about your family?" she asked.

He looked sad then as he said, "Sadly there isn't much to say on that matter." He closed his eyes, trying to remember, "Eos and Aurora are my sisters. We were orphans that grew up at the shrine. The priests, Maenads, and Acolytes who served there were the closest thing to family that the three of us ever had." His voice was soft and deep with just a touch of loneliness that struck Chibiusa's heart.

She held his face in her hands. That was so sad. She had been so lonely growing up, even with real family. She couldn't imagine what it was like to have a mother and father by your side. "I'm your family now." Then she held his hands and guided them to touch her lower abdomen. "We are your family, always…"

He smiled warmly, true happiness shining out of the gold of his eyes, like the sun. He took her hand and held it to his lips to kiss it. "Thank you, Serenity. I cherish that more than you will ever know." He added, "What is your next question?"

"So you were raised in the shrine… How did you end up becoming the head priest?" she asked, eyes blinking with curiosity.

"The usual way," he answered. "Hard work, years of acolyte training, dedication… Nothing special, it was my life, just part of the progression of things. Though, looking back, I'm willing to bet that your father actually had some say in the matter."

"Really, why!" she asked, fascinated.

"Hey that's a new question," he teased. "Where's my prize for answering the last one?"

Chibiusa frowned and said, "Hmm, I have decided to withhold all prize giving until after we are done talking. Then I will give you all the prizes at once."

"Fair enough," he agreed. "Well, you know that your mother and father weren't allowed to see each other back then? They weren't so different from how we were. Serenity used to sneak away from the moon and come here to Elysian to be with Endymion. Well, they were sly enough, hiding in various corners of the kingdom. One day though, Endymion's mother nearly stumbled upon them so they ran. It didn't help that it was raining…" His eyes were sealed shut as he pictured the memory in his mind. "I was sent outside to lock up the gates before the full brunt of the storm hit, when I saw your mother and father running by at a panicked pace. I wasn't entirely sure what was going on aside from seeing my prince and a companion trying to get out of the storm. I signaled to them and ushered them inside the sanctuary. The outer portions of the shrine were fairly secluded, most everyone else working in the inner sanctum at the time. So it was fairly private, no one who would have recognized the moon princess was there to spot us. When I returned back to them with warm towels and tea, the prince explained to me his situation and begged me for my silence. I felt great pity for Endymion and Serenity in their situation… So I made a pact with them that they could come to me at any time and I would open one of the private chapels for them and make sure they went undisturbed. After awhile the two of them started using me as something of a confidant and middle man, leaving notes for me to pass to the other or seeking advice. Actually, your mother used to joke that I would be the one to perform their wedding. So, as you can see, I think that because I assisted Endymion with something so personal like that he, might have put in a good word for me with the elder priests when the time for succession came."

"Wow! What a romantic story!" Chibiusa gushed. "You were just like the priest from Romeo and Juliet!"

He frowned deeply, "Chibiusa, that analogy is more appropriate than I'd like to admit."

She remembered the tragic end to the Golden Kingdom and death of Serenity and Endymion. "But there was a happy ending?" she offered.

Helios ignored her statement as he continued, "Beryl's war was very hard on us. The shrine was one of the few safe locations left for our kingdom. We were constantly over full with families who had no place to go, women and children whose husbands and fathers had been killed in battle. They were very dark times," he sighed. "The last day I saw your father he had come to me with a very somber expression and entrusted me with the golden crystal. He made me vow to spare the shrine and protect the crystal at any cost. He left that day, and at least in that life, he never came back… The power of the golden crystal was capable of sealing a portion of the kingdom away, deeply underground in the heart of the Earth, but the rest of the Earth was left in ruin. I kept my word and I have guarded this land… But by the time we were able to reach safety, only Eos, Aurora, and myself were left. Over the centuries, the three of us have lived our lives in deep prayer over the Earth, watching over the dreams of its people. However not a day goes by that I don't regret that I failed in helping my prince protect the people…"

"But there was a new life for them all," Chibiusa said, trying to cheer the priest.

"Not for Elysian," the priest answered, a hint of sadness in his voice. "The silver millennium was reborn with the rise of Crystal Tokyo, but our golden kingdom is still locked away in the depths of the Earth."

"It won't be that way forever!" Chibiusa urged him. "Someday when I'm as powerful and good of a Queen as my mama, I'm going to find a way to bring Elysian back up to the surface!"

"When you say that," Helios grinned. "You make me believe…"

"Helios?"

"Hmmm?"

"I have one last question…"

"Ask away, my love…"

"Before me, did you ever have any lovers?" Chibiusa looked uncomfortable as she asked this.

"No," Helios laughed as he reached up to stroke her face. "You are the angel who filled my dark and lonely life with sunshine…"

She smiled as she held his face gently in her hands, and she blushed deeply.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"I'm thinking that you must have dreamed me into this world. I must have been born just to love you…"

_**Warning: the following contains adult themes and sexual content. If you are under 18 or dislike lemons, please skip past this section. **_

Helios could no longer surpress his desire for his maiden after she declared her devotion to him so purely. One second she was sitting next to him on the bed and the next he had pulled her into his lap. He forcefully but gently grabbed the back of her neck with one hand while the other hand kneaded the flesh at her thigh. His mouth was then on hers with a possession he'd never before kissed her with. His teeth and tongue were bruising against her mouth but not to the point of actually hurting her. His lips then traveled down the curve of her delicate jaw until he reached the dainty curve of her neck. He nibbled the flesh beneath her ear ever so slightly before he was back at her mouth once again, this time his tongue delving past her lips as if to taste every part of her.

Chibiusa squeaked with surprise and excitement to see Helios taking her with such a level of need, almost a hunger… She breathed his name against his lips, "Helios…"

Hearing his own name spoken with such a yearning just fueled Helios's fire all the more. His hands rested upon Chibiusa's knees before slowly inching up her bare thighs beneath the hem of her night gown.

"Helios…" she whispered again, closing her eyes and savoring the moment.

He lifted one hand back to her face. With his fingers in her hair Helios gently traced circles with his thumb against her cheek, "I love you, Serenity…" the words were like warm air, breathed against her lips as leaned in to savor another long kiss.

Chibiusa was so happy that tears started to spill from her eyes, although she did not cry. Stupid pregnancy hormones… she cursed. "Don't mind me," she whispered, wiping away one of her own tears. "I'm just… so… happy…" her voice trembled ever so slightly as kissed her lover once more.

Helios caressed Chibiusa's face softly and slowly as he began to kiss her once again. This time his kisses were not the violent assaults of before, but they were just as urgent and hungry. He kissed her many different ways, certain she couldn't even state her name in that moment if she tried. Then, ever so slowly and carefully the hand on her thigh moved towards her body. She trembled from his touch and sighed happily into his ear. The skirt of her nightgown offered no resistance to his wandering touch. He paused many times between the first movement to the final touch, trying to draw out the moment. When he first touched her body she jumped slightly. He quietly whispered against her lips that he loved her and kissed her once again. His tongue danced across her lips and teeth as his hand mimicked those movements between her thighs. When Chibiusa suddenly cried out against his mouth in a surprised and satisfied pleasure Helios felt as if it was his release as well.

He was so focused on the woman in his arms, her legs wrapped tightly about his body that he didn't even notice as Chibiusa began to kiss her way down his jaw line, down his neck, and continued kissing trails down his torso. He was shocked when her kisses continued all the way down… all the way down. She playfully removed what was left of his clothing. As she gently placed her lips against the tip of his erection he shivered as it was something he never expected his maiden would do. "Serenity…" he whispered his need, not able to speak any further. As her mouth plunged down he stumbled back into the bed and clenched the sheets in his fists. He never expected something so simple to feel so incredibly good as her mouth moved up and down his length. She sped up and Helios, clutched tighter at the sheets, groaning her name in rapture. She suddenly slowed and flicked her tongue buoyantly atop the head of his length. He had nearly lost it right then and there; he could no longer endure such sweet torture. He pulled away and scooped her into his arms, devouring her lips in another kiss. He laid her down on the bed and frantically removed the nightgown. He admired her beauty before declaring his love once more and plunging deeply inside of her. She cried out and curled her arms tightly around him, kissing him with such a need that he could hardly hold back. He moved slowly at first, careful not to hurt her in any way. "Helios…" her breathy voice urged him as she looked at him with wide and longing eyes. He gave up on any sense of control, but found he had not needed to hold back so. Their bodies moved in a euphoric chorus, heat building between them, tension climbing so high each thought they would burst from pleasure, until at last they were both carried over the edge. Chibiusa cried out as she ran her fingers gently through Helios's hair, feeling drops of sweat dripping from the pure white locks. Helios gasped and collapsed against her. Helios stroked his fingers through her hair, "You are my beautiful dream…" he whispered tenderly with a satisfied yawn. Chibiusa sighed happily, she was exhausted in a very good way. They shifted a bit until both were comfortable on the bed. They kissed once more before Chibiusa fell asleep pressed against his chest with his arm wrapped gently around her.

It might have been a long day, but it had been a very pleasant ending.

~*~End Chapter Eight~*~


	9. Chapter 9

(Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is the property of Naoko Takeuchi. This is a fan work.)

~*~Chapter Nine: Breaking Ways~*~

The five inner senshi as well as the four teens of the sailor quartet had decided to meet at the Hikiwa Shrine to discuss what their next course of action would be.

"Where is Usagi?" Rei grumbled in frustration as she returned to the small room her friends were waiting in. "I finished my fire reading and meatball brains still isn't here yet?"

"I heard that, Rei!" Usagi's clamorous voice rang through the temple as she came crashing through the sliding temple door. She crumpled to her knees at the sight of sweets that Makoto had brought. She picked up a large cream puff and was about to pop it in her mouth when Rei snatched it away. "HEY!"

"Where were you, Usagi!" Rei fumed, also taking a seat on the floor by the table.

Ami peeked above her book to see what all the commotion was about. Seeing that Rei and Usagi were up to their usual antics she lowered her gaze and returned to her reading.

Usagi attempted to snatch the cream puff back, but when Rei tried to dodge her fingers clamped down too hard causing the cream filling to gush out all over each of the girl's hands.

"Oh yuck! Baka!" Rei snapped in frustration as she pulled a napkin from the table and set to cleaning off her hand.

Usagi plopped what was left of the pastry into her mouth. She smiled as she savored the taste. She spoke through a mouth full of food, "Gee- Mako-chan, dis is nummy eben all smooshed."

Makoto couldn't help but giggle at Usagi. "I'm glad you like it!"

"I'm sorry I was late," Usagi began to explain. "I was checking on Chibiusa in Elysian."

Everyone looked on in interest, especially the four younger girls who were sitting together on one side of the table. "PallaPalla wants to know if Princess Serenity is okay…" the blue haired youth asked Usagi, eyes wide with concern.

"She seems very happy," Usagi said as she grabbed for another one of Makoto's cream puffs. "Cloud Nine really. I was kind of surprised. I thought she would have been more anxious…"

Juno snorted as she tried to repress a chuckle.

"What's so funny, Jun?" PallaPalla poked at her fellow senshi.

"Sorry," JunJun sighed as she got a hold of herself. "It's just that this is Usako that we are talking about here…"

CereCere started to giggle at this point as she exchanged glances with the JunJun.

Now Usagi was the one with wide confused eyes as she blinked curiously at the sailor quartet.

VesVes had began to laugh to at this point and then she turned to Usagi and answered, "Oh come on! She's secluded in a dreamland paradise with Helios! She's probably riding horse boy till his brains fall out!"

The amazons were all caught in a fit of giggles. The 5 older women were all wearing stunned expressions. Ami and Usagi were blushing so deeply you would have thought their faces would have burned red forever.

"Wow, you sure are blunt, kid," Rei said as she held her hand to her face, as her eye twitched. "And I thought grandpa was bad. I guess not…"

"You think I'm bad!" chuckled VesVes. "JunJun is the crude one, not me. That was censored!"

"Ok um wow, I don't want to think of my future daughter that way, can we change subjects now?" Usagi pleaded.

"Yeah! Even I haven't made it to third base yet!" Minako groaned with a dramatic flair. "And I'm the goddess of love! I can't believe the little pink spaz beat me to it!"

"Minako!" Usagi pleaded.

Ami closed her book and leaned over the table at the other girls, "The reason we are here is to discuss what we are going to do about Erik Salvo."

"We need a meeting for that?" VesVes rolled her eyes. "We're obviously going to kick his ass until he doesn't have any ass left for us to kick. Then we're going to castrate him."

"Ummm," Ami tried her best not to display her opinions towards the feisty young senshi. "We need to figure out where he is and what he is planning first. We can't defeat him if we don't know where he is or what to expect…"

"Mercury-sama is right, VesVes," CereCere placed her hand gently on the red head's shoulder. "We need to form a plan."

"Boring…" whined the feisty red head as she pretended to fall asleep on CereCere's lap. "Wake me up where's some ass for me to kick."

"Do we have any leads yet?" Makoto asked as she turned to Rei. "What did you see in the fire?"

"Not much," Rei admitted. "It was very vague. I think Salvo or at least someone who is working for him is hiding in a forest somewhere nearby. And I'm pretty certain he's after Chibiusa's unborn babies. I kept having visions of…" her voice trailed off. She recalled the frightening images of Chibiusa being stabbed violently by a mysterious figure who was holding an infant in free hand. The vision had been so bloody and dark that she didn't have it in her to tell the others the specifics of it. "Visions of someone taking the babies away during the birth…"

"We're not going to let that happen to Chibiusa!" Minako demanded, slapping her hand on the low wooden table.

"Usa," JunJun corrected as she took a sip of tea. "She hates being called Chibiusa. It's either Serenity or Usa."

Minako blushed, "Umm, we've always called her Chibiusa. I had no idea."

"Palla Palla thinks it's a cute name!" PallaPalla grinned. Her face was covered in sugar and streaks of cream. The plate with the pastries was all but empty.

Rei tried to keep the girls on topic, "Needless to say, I think we need to keep Chibiusa-er-Usa- in Elysian until we can deal with this enemy. They want her and she is safest in Elysian where they can't reach her."

"That's a dumb idea," VesVes snapped.

"Ves- that's rude!" CereCere snapped at the girl, but then she turned to Rei. "I'm sorry, Mars-sama, but I have to agree with my brute of a sister. We'll find Salvo and his minions much faster if we have Usa out in the open. It will draw the enemy out to act. Then when they reveal themselves…."

Ami interrupted, "by then it might be too late. Someone might take Usa from you!"

"Are you saying we're incompetent!" huffed VesVes.

"No, not at all." Ami defended herself. "It's just that as safe as Usa might be with you, she's much safer in Elysian. Helios and the temple maenads are the only beings capable of accessing Elysian. Usa is completely protected there."

The other inner senshi nodded in agreement.

Ami continued, "Besides I have a lead I think."

"Oh?" Rei glanced curiously at the other girl.

Ami pulled out her compact computer and began to pull up some data. "Before those men ran away I was able to get a DNA sample of one of them." She continued punching information onto the little keypad. "My computer should be able to lock on to matching DNA. Theoretically, we can track him and find out where we can get to Salvo or at least get him to tell us what Salvo is after and why."

"Well done, Ami-chan!" clapped Makoto.

"I didn't understand any of that," laughed Minako. "But it sounds like we have a way to find these guys!"

"I'm getting a signal south of here, by about 100 kilometers…"

"Let's henshin and go as soon as possible!" Usagi said as she pulled her brooch out of her purse. "MOON ETERNAL-"

"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER!"

"MARS CRYSTAL POWER!"

"JUPITOR CRYSTAL POWER!"

"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!"

"CERES ASTEROID POWER!"

"VESTA ASTEROID POWER!"

"JUNO ASTEROID POWER!"

"PALLAS ASTEROID POWER!"

And then they all called out together in one chorus, "MAKE UP!"

In a vibrant swirl of colors the 9 women were magically transformed into sailor senshi. Sailor Mars turned to the other women, "Do you think we should call for the outers?"

"No," Sailor Venus answered. "They have their hands full as usual and I think we can handle this."

"So are we going to use the sailor teleport?" Sailor Moon asked Mercury.

Mercury shook her head. "We don't know how many people might be waiting in the same vicinity. We could land ourselves right in a trap," she explained. "It would be best to slowly approach."

"Good thinking, Mercury," Venus nodded at her friend.

The 9 girls began to slowly make their way down the dark streets of Tokyo, trying their best not to be seen by public eye. They had made it a few blocks when there was a sudden sharp cry and Vesta fell down to her knees. "Sailor Vesta!" cried the other three members of the Sailor Quartet.

"Is she okay?" asked Sailor Moon, voice full of concern.

"She should be fine," Ceres answered as she knelt down to assist her sister back up to her feet. "She's having one of her strange visions." When the inner senshi looked on in confusion she continued to explain, "VesVes sometimes gets these weird premonitions. She doesn't ever see much, just little glimpses or feelings, but it usually gives us some type of clue."

"Yeah, and there a killer head ache each time," Sailor Vesta moaned as she started to come back to reality.

"What did you see?" Sailor Juno asked.

"Crystal… I saw a lot of Crystal and I saw Usa running from something."

"It sounds like she went back home to Crystal Tokyo, or at least she will be there…" Juno suggested.

"Maybe we ought to go back and keep watch…" Ceres suggested.

Vesta nodded.

"PallaPalla has the time key!" chimed the blue haired youth.

Sailor Mars raised her eyebrow skeptically, "Are you sure you girls are going to be alright on your own?"

All four of the girls laughed in unison. Ceres stepped forward and nodded her head, "Yes, we are the sailor guardians of the Crystal Tokyo."

With that the four girls vanished into a stream of light.

"Those sure are some strange girls," Jupiter laughed.

"I don't know," mused Venus. "They kind of grow on you after awhile!"

The inner senshi pressed forward, following Sailor Mercury as she used her computer to track the man she had gathered data from. "We're getting closer," she announced. "He should be just around the corner. Sailor Mars kept walking but Mercury held out her arm to stop the fire senshi, "Wait," she instructed. "I'm going to cast shabon spray so that we have some cover going in." The other girls nodded. Sailor Mercury folded her computer and put it away. She held her arms out ahead of her as she summoned thick foggy bubbles from her fingertips. A murky mist filled the air.

"Let's go!" whispered Sailor Venus. She and Mars took the lead as they ran around the corner.

"Directly in front of…" but Mercury never got a chance to finish. A surge of dark energy crashed into her as well as Mars and Venus. Jupiter jumped in front of Sailor Moon and shielded the blonde with her own body.

"So you think you can sneak up on us so easily!" shouted a man's voice. The figure stepped through the fog and grabbed Venus by the throat. She choked as she tried to pry her way out of his grip.

"MARS FLAME SNIPER!" A blaze of red hot fire in the form of an arrow flew through the air, burning into the man. He screamed out and released Venus as he attempted do dodge further attack.

Two more waves of dark energy struck Mars in response to her flame sniper. Two more of Salvo's men had appeared on scene. Mercury's shabon spray began to fade and they were able to get a full view of the area.

They were in a dark alleyway in one of Tokyo's grungier districts. There were three men present. Each of them was dressed completely in black with their faces covered. They each had the same tattoo on their right shoulders, a black circle with a triangle within it. Within the triangle was a flame.

Mercury took a scan of the tattoo for further research. She saved it away for later, returning her computer and readying for battle.

Sailor Moon jumped and willed her wings to give her height. She landed in front of her senshi, holding her eternal tiare in front of her, "Where is your master hiding and what does he want with Chibimoon's babies!" she demanded to know, her emotions clearly displaying on her face.

The tallest of the three men stepped forward, "Why should we answer your questions?" He sent a blast of dark energy towards Sailor Moon. She held her ground, raising the tiare into the air, the energy seemed to fold around her as if there was an energy field surrounding her and protecting her. "Answer me, please," her voice was soft and gentle. "You know in your hearts that Salvo's actions are wrong. If you help us now, I will heal you of the evil in your hearts," she pleaded with the three men.

"We'll never submit to you, you witch!" growled the man who had spoken before. "Our Lord warned us about your magic! We won't allow you to fill our heads with your foolish fantasies! We support Salvo because he aims to give us true freedom!"

"I don't understand what you mean," Sailor Jupiter interjected. "The future Sailor Moon will create is one of peace and happiness!"

"Oh, I'm not talking about worldly freedom, sweet cheeks," the man laughed. "This is about something far bigger!"

"Explain or I attack!" Mars held out a readied flame sniper attack.

"I'd like to see you try…"

Sailor Mars unleashed the flame sniper and the man dodged it easily.

"VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!"

Again the three men dodged as if there was no effort involved. "Your powers are weak. What makes you think you stand a chance against us when your future forms have yet to defeat us!"

"Please tell us what we want to know," Sailor Moon pleaded again, pointing her tiare. "I don't want to use my powers on you, but I will if you force me to." Still they resisted. Sailor Moon raised the tiare with a heavy heart as she prayed her powers would do something to heal the three men, "SILVER MOON CRYSTAL POWER THERAPY KISS!" A brilliant silver light shot forth from the tiare and engulfed the entire area. The three men screamed out, two of them, the leader and another, were obliterated by the holy light. However one man, the youngest looking of the three, was left standing, breathing heavily, and seemingly healed of the dark power inside of him.

He walked weakly towards Sailor Moon, "Thank you, Queen Serenity…" He was weak and he collapsed against her. "I am sorry for the grief my brothers and I caused you…"

Sailor Moon was tearing up, "Why did they die?" she asked. "I only meant to heal them, like I did you…"

"Death was the only true healing left for them my lady," the man answered. Mercury ran over and used her computer and visor to do a scan.

"We need to get him medical help right away or he could die! His vitals are dropping!" Mercury cried.

"Wait!" the man called before the five young women became too focused on his health. "You must know… Your princess…" he breathed heavily. "She is not safe!"

"Princess?" Venus looked at Sailor Moon. Then she realized he didn't mean Usagi. "Do you mean Small Lady?" she asked, using a name that might be familiar to the citizen of Crystal Tokyo.

The man nodded, "Salvo knows she is hiding with the guardian of dreams…" he panted. "She is not safe in the dream realm!"

"What! That's impossible!" cried Sailor Mars. "Only Helios and the maenads can access Elysian!"

"In Crystal Tokyo… the maenad Aurora..." he breathed. "She is…" but he passed out before anything more could be said. Mercury called off her henshin and returned to her civilian form. "I'm calling an ambulance! I'll stay with him! You four need to try and warn Helios and Usa that they might be in danger still!"

~*~

As all this was taking place the sailor quartet did their own searches of Crystal Tokyo. "I know what I saw," groaned Sailor Vesta. "Serenity was in danger and she was here…"

"I don't sense the princess's presence anywhere," sighed Sailor Ceres.

"Then we'll just have to keep looking," Sailor Juno ran forward down the street. "Maybe she hasn't arrived here yet. Maybe we're supposed to be watching for something else."

"PallaPalla doesn't mean to be rude, but didn't VesVes say she saw crystal?" the most petite of the Sailor Quartet chimed in. "PallaPalla remembers Princess telling her that there is a lot of Crystal in Elysian!"

"Oh my…" gasped Ceres. "We've been looking in the wrong place all this time!"

"But it's impossible! No one can get into Elysian…" Vesta challenged.

"I'm not questioning how it's possible," Ceres retorted. "All I know is that we might be too late now. We need to go back to the 20th century and find some way to get to Elysian!"

~*~

"Helios?" Usa realized she had drifted asleep on Helios's lap as he prayed on the tower. His voice had been so beautiful as he recited the ancient prayers, that she had drifted into a very restful slumber against him. "How long have I been asleep here like this?" she asked.

"About three hours," he replied as he brushed her bangs out of her eyes.

"THREE HOURS!" Usa sat up. "You sat here and let me sleep on you for three hours."

He smiled. "It was very enjoyable. I finished very many prayers for all the dreamers, and I enjoyed feeling you sleeping against me every minute of it."

Usa blushed deeply. "Helios?"

"Hmmm?"

Usa had about to say something sweet and romantic, but then suddenly she saw a blaze of light coming their way and she jumped, pushing Helios backwards and they began to fall and roll down the many stone steps of the prayer tower. It hurt, but it certainly hurt a lot less than that laser. She knew that red light was a blaster gun shot. What the heck was a Crystal Tokyo weapon doing in 20th century Elysian, and even more so, who had shot it and how did they get here?

Helios stood up and flinched against the pain he had taken on in the fall. "Maiden!" he cried. "Are you hurt?"

Usa didn't answer. She jumped up and grabbed him by the hand as she ran and called out "Moon Crystal Power- Make up!" Now as Sailor Moon, she ran with all her might and took cover behind a large rock of crystal.

Her communicator was paging her. She pulled out the pink device and tossed it at Helios. "Can you answer that for me? I'm going to make sure we don't get shot…" Usa pulled out her moon rod and pointed it out, "PINK SUGAR HEART ATTACK!" After sending a blaze of pink energy out she quickly took cover again as a series of blaster rounds were fired in their direction.

She could hear CereCere's voice coming from the little device, "Helios- we need to get to Elysian now! The princess might be in danger…"

Helios answered, "She's already in danger…" He turned and placed his hands on his maiden whispering a rushed prayer, a blue light enveloped her. He turned back to the device, "Where are you? I will take Serenity to you…"

"We're at the Hikiwa Shrine!" she answered.

Meanwhile, their pursuers caught up. A hand reached out and grabbed Usa violently yanking her away from the cover of the crystal rock. "Agghh!"

"Salvo, I have her!" cried a familiar voice. Usa looked up in horror. It was Aurora… except something was different about her. She looked taller and her eyes seemed a bit daker.

"Aurora?" Helios's voice was twisted with confusion and hurt. "How could you bring them here and put the princess in danger!"

Just then, two more people arrived on scene. Eos and… Aurora?

"Two Auroras?" blinked Chibiusa.

Eos and Aurora, standing together, both called out in unison, "It can't be!"

The more familiar version of Aurora pleaded with Helios, "My lord you know that is not me!"

"But I am you," laughed the other woman. "I am the you from the 30th Century, right Erik dear?"

The man standing beside the older Aurora was tall with a tan complexion. He had dark aged eyes and a menacing expression. He was wearing a military style uniform, fully armed with 30th Century weaponry. "Thank you for your assistance Lady Aurora," he smiled darkly.

"It was my honor my lord," she bowed curtly.

Salvo pointed his blaster directly at Helios, "Princess," he addressed Usa. "Come with us willingly or I will shoot the dream priest, understood?"

Usa hesitated for a moment, but she knew that Salvo was too well armed to deny him. Helios would get hurt… She swallowed hard and stepped forward, returning to her princess form and dismissing her senshi form. The princess looked apologetically at Helios before allowing the dark Aurora to take her. The three of them vanished before Helios could do anything about it.

"Eos, Aurora, please I need you to manage the shrine duties for a little while. I have to rescue Serenity!"

"We understand," Eos answered Helios, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "You can trust us."

Aurora looked extremely distressed. "I don't understand, Lord Helios," she wept. "I am ever loyal to you. I would never…"

"I know," Helios hugged her briefly. "You are like a sister to me dear Aurora. There must be an explanation. I know there is. Be strong…" he urged her. "I'm going to go after Serenity."

"Please make sure to come back to us!" Aurora wiped the tears from her eyes. "I don't know how we'll manage if you die, Helios."

He smiled weakly, "I'm sure you will find away," he said. "But I don't plan to fail." With that, he vanished from their sight.

He reemerged before the Sailor Quartet as well as the 5 inner senshi. "I'm sorry," he pleaded. "I have failed you all. They took Serenity!" his voice was panicked. "We have to go and save her."

"Salvo probably returned to Crystal Tokyo, though," said a small gray haired girl as she walked out from another room in the temple. It was Serenity's Lady in Waiting, Diana. "I'm afraid this is out of your hands now, Priest Helios. We can't allow any more taboos to be broken. If you belong in this time, you must stay here."

"But we all want to help Chibi- I mean- Usa!" pleaded Usagi.

"Princess," Diana pleaded. "I assure you that the Sailor Quartet are capable of rescuing the princess."

"Please," Helios took the small girls hand in his own. "I can't bare waiting. Please allow me to come with you. I need to know that Serenity is safe."

PallaPalla pulled on Diana's skirt, "PallaPalla thinks we should let the priest come. Love is a very powerful force, or at least that's what the queen always says…"

Diana considered the small girl's words, "I see. The queen would say that." She nodded at Helios. "Very well, you may come, but only you… And we must hurry."

"Just hang on, Usa!" Juno grinned as she took Pallas by the hand. The other two senshi joined hands and completed a circle as Helios and Diana stood in the middle. Diana held out the time key, "Onward to the road of light!"

~*~END CHAPTER NINE~*~

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. There's a lot going on IRL. xD


	10. Chapter 10

(Disclaimer: Chibiusa, Helios, and the Sailor Quartet do not belong to me. *sad face* I wish they did. I would glomp Helios every day. ^_^)

~*~Chapter Ten: For the love of Princess Lady~*~

Helios and the four teens of the Sailor Quartet opened their eyes to see frightening chaos overtaking the area around the palace. Fear and violence on this level had not been seen since the battle against Nemesis. The Crystal Palace, stood strong and unscathed by the attack that must have happened. However, the area they were standing in, just outside of the palace, was left in ruin. The roads were torn up and all the greenery appeared to have burned down. There were bodies scattered here and there, a few belonging to more of Salvo's minions and a few sadly belonging to loyal members of the Royal Militia. Helios knelt down and whispered a solemn prayer in the ancient tongue of Elysian, pleading for the safe passage of the fallen into the afterlife.

He was pulled from his reverie as he heard the desperate shouting of Sailor Pallas, "Everyone! I think this boy is still alive!"

Helios jumped up and ran to where Pallas was, closely followed by the other three girls. He knelt down beside the boy's body and checked the pulse. He was alive, but only barely. Quickly Helios placed his hand's against the more prominent wounds on the boy and a soft golden glow emanated from his finger tips. Slowly the wounds began to heal and the boy's vitals began to stabilize. The boy blinked a few times and choked on the blood that had collected in his throat. He sat up and spit out the old blood and shuddered. He smiled weakly at Helios. Helios fell backwards, feeling faint now himself. Sailor Vesta bent over and assisted him back on his feet, "Are you going to be okay Priest Helios?" she asked with concern.

"I'll be fine. It will just take a moment for my spirit to replenish," he took a deep breath. He looked down at the boy. "What about you, soldier. How do you fair?"

"I'm alive," the soldier answered. "Thanks to you." The boy gazed at Helios and raised a curious eyebrow, "I would thank you personally but I am afraid I do not recognize you. I would say you looked very much like the king's advisor if it weren't for your obvious youth."

Helios grimaced slightly. "We're related," he answered simply. Quickly changing the subject he asked, "What happened here?"

"We were attacked by Captain Erik Salvo of Europa," the young man answered, shifting his weight slightly. "Salvo has the crown princess held hostage on his space craft," he pointed in the air. "He's demanding a hefty ransom for the princess's life. When the King and Queen refused to pay the ransom, he sent fierce warriors to attack the Palace. I swear I'd never seen anything like them in my life, except for maybe the Sailor Senshi," he groaned, eyes lost in memory. He continued his story, "Eventually the senshi arrived on scene and drove Salvo's warriors back. They retreated…"

"And no one has come out yet to search for living?" Helios asked incredulously.

"No, Sailor Mercury and her medical team are likely still on the south side of the palace where the most of the battle took place," he sighed. "I must thank you for your help again, Cleric. I do not know how long it might have been until the medical team made it this far."

"There's no need to thank me," Helios placed a reassuring hand on the man's shoulder. "It is my honor and privilege as a man of the cloth," he smiled warmly.

"Umm, I hate to interrupt," announced Sailor Ceres as she tapped Helios on the shoulder, "But I think we all need to look at this," and she pointed into the air where a large and intimidating space craft had appeared. It was slowly circling the city.

"That must be where that monster took our princess," growled Sailor Juno through clenched teeth. "I can't wait to unleash a little divine retribution on that creep, courtesy of my guardian asteroid."

"We all want that," agreed Sailor Ceres as she gazed up at the space craft. "But we can't go rushing in without a plan."

"I agree," Helios nodded towards Ceres. "Chibiusa needs us to be prepared. Let's try and find out as much as we can about that space craft as quickly as possible."

"We should go and consult the King or Sailor Uranus-sama," said Sailor Pallas. "One of them is bound to know something about that space ship!" She grinned.

"That sounds like a good place to start," Helios replied to the smallest asteroid senshi. "But I feel called to go and help the fallen. According to this soldier the medical team is a little overwhelmed. They could use my assistance…"

"I'll go with you," offered Sailor Juno. "It probably wouldn't be a good idea to let you go wondering around Crystal Tokyo unattended."

"Okay then," Ceres pointed to Juno. "You go with Priest Helios-sama and the girls and I will go and find the king. I'll contact you on communicator once we know what our plan is."

Juno held her wrist up and pointed to the small green wrist watch like device, "I'll be listening closely."

Helios added, "Please hurry. Every minute we are planning is only another minute that Serenity is trapped in that awful place."

Vesta smiled at Helios and punched him playfully on his shoulder, "Don't underestimate the princess. The girl can bite," she chided. "She'll defend herself if it becomes necessary."

With that, they split ways. Sailor Juno led Helios down to the south end of the palace. Sure enough, there were several soldiers awaiting treatment outside of medical tents where Sailor Mercury was working alongside her medical team. There was someone else assisting the fallen and Helios felt the strangest sensation of confusion and wonder as he realized that the man he was looking at must be himself, 1,000 years aged from how he was now. The other man was easily half a foot taller than he was. His hair was longer too. His build while far from muscular, was much more toned than Helios's current self. Looking at his future self, the centuries old Helios suddenly felt immature and boyish.

"I haven't seen moon eyes like that since Princess Serenity first saw Priest Helios-sama," Juno chuckled as she nodded towards the older Helios.

Helios blushed. "S-sorry," he stuttered. "It's just a very strange thing, to see my older self. I got a little distracted."

"Yeah I guess," she nodded. "Do you still want to help out or do you want to avoid running into golden eyes over there?"

"I'm not sure…" Helios hesitated. "My skills as a healer are clearly needed, but it is taboo to meet your future self."

"Well the time taboos have already been broken quite a few times recently," shrugged Sailor Juno. "It's up to you."

Helios nodded and rolled the sleeves of his robes up as he ran forward and began healing some of the soldiers waiting around the tents. The men looked on in confusion glancing back and forth between the two priests. It was not long before Mercury and future-Helios spotted the younger priest and Sailor Juno. "Jun-chan…" Sailor Mercury said in a stern tone. "Care to explain what's going on here."

Sailor Juno shrugged, "Priest Helios-sama is helping you with the wounded."

"I can see that," Sailor Mercury, raised an eyebrow. "But why is here?"

"Please don't be upset with Sailor Juno and the other asteroid senshi," Helios bowed briefly to Sailor Mercury. "I would have come here somehow even if they refused to bring me. I can't sit back and wait while Serenity is in danger…"

The future-Helios smiled pleasantly at his younger self. "Exactly what I would expect of myself," he answered. His voice was identical to the younger man's, only slightly deeper and more masculine. Future-Helios extended his hand out to his younger self, "It is strange and yet warmly nostalgic to be face to face with a younger me."

Past-Helios shook the hand of the older priest. "Yes, I won't lie that it is a very strange experience for me as well."

"Come, let us aid the injured together," Future-Helios returned to his work. The younger version nodded began to work vigorously at healing.

Sailor Juno turned to Mercury, "Mercury-sama," she began.

The older senshi turned curiously, "Yes?"

"I'm worried about Princess Serenity." The green haired teen admitted sheepishly. "Have you heard anything from her?"

The blue haired senshi shook her head sadly, "No, the only communication we've received has been from Captain Salvo, and he has only assured us that Princess Serenity is alive and that he will keep her that way if we submit and hand over the Silver Crystal."

"There after the crystal!" gasped Juno in shock.

"It's not surprising," sighed Mercury as she bandaged a soldier. "The crystal is our highest defense and the source of our long life spans. Any enemy would want to destroy it, if not use it for their own power."

Juno nodded. Just then her communicator started to beep. She held her wrist up to and pressed the answering button. "JunJun!" It was Ceres. She sounded very upset. "Salvo's just contacted the palace again!" Sailor Mercury turned curiously and listened to the conversation between the younger senshi. Both versions of the Elysian Priest also turned to listen. "It's bad…" Ceres warned. "Apparently Salvo is demanding that either the King and Queen hand over the crystal or he will marry Chibiusa right now on his ship and take her back to Europa until such a time as the King and Queen are willing to submit."

"At least the princess is alive," stammered Juno.

"JUN!" snapped the leader of the Sailor Quartet. "Do you have any idea what a Europian Marriage ritual entails?! Did you ever pay attention in junior high history?"

"Wait- what?" stammered Juno. "You mean that Salvo is going to use that archaic practice. I thought most of Europia had adopted more modern traditions since the Queen ended the ice age…"

"Again- your history girl!" snapped Ceres. "Europian nobles STILL practice the old ways. It's traditional for them. And I seriously doubt Chibiusa is going to go along with it. She could get seriously hurt trying to fight him off. We need to…"

Ceres didn't even get a chance to finish. Future-Helios had transformed into a Pegasus and had started flying off towards the space craft in the air.

"What an idiot!" snapped Juno as she turned to the younger Helios. "Can you do that to?" she asked. "We need to go stop him! He's going to get himself killed!"

Helios nodded and changed into his Pegasus form. Sailor Juno jumped on his back. As they started to fly she spoke into her communicator, "Sorry- Cere but I have a rogue priest to deal with…"

"WHAT!" snapped Ceres. "I knew we should have left him back…"

"No, it's the older one," Juno chuckled. "The 20th century Helios is actually helping me try to catch up with him. Sorry, I gotta go…" she clicked the communicator off.

They were gaining speed, but still a distance from the other Pegasus. The air was starting to get thin. The horn on the Pegasus's head began to glow and suddenly Juno could breathe again. "Sailor Juno," Helios communicated to the green haired teen telepathically.

"Hmm?"

"What is this ritual that seems to have gotten my future self so frightened…"

Juno blushed, "Europian marriages are… well… they're barbaric really." She fidged slightly, trying to explain, "The man basically claims his mate."

"You mean this man is going to force himself on Chibiusa?" Helios thought frantically.

"Yeah," Juno admitted. "I told you it's barbaric. People did some pretty strange stuff during the ice age between the 20th century and now."

"If we don't get there in time, this could seriously traumatize Chibiusa!" Helios flapped his wings much more aggressively and he started to catch up to his future self. Both Pegasus landed on the docking bay and they were immediately greeted by several men with blaster guns.

"This is about to get really ugly," warned Sailor Juno as she did a back flip dodging oncoming fire. "Don't get killed!" she breathed as both Pegasus reverted to their human forms. "Chibiusa would never forgive me for letting you idiots come up here if you die…" she did another acrobatic move to dodge oncoming fire. She held her arms out in front of her and closed her eyes screaming out, "JUNO TEMPEST!" Bolts of lightning crashed down as drops of rain pelted and wind thrashed. It was as if there was an aggressive storm ripping through the docking bay of the space craft. In a single blow Sailor Juno had managed to incapacitate all of their attackers. "We better hurry," she urged. "It won't be long before someone realizes what happened here and more of Salvo's goons come after us."

"Not without us!" grinned Sailor Vesta. The other three teens of the Sailor Quartet had appeared on the docking bay. "You can't hog all the fun, Jun."

"I'd hardly call this fun," Sailor Juno grinned, happy to see her fellow senshi.

"We must press on," urged Future-Helios.

"Hold your horses, lover boy," Sailor Ceres gave the older man a stern look. "You're playing with the big dogs now. Are you sure you, both of you, are up for this. Maybe you should leave now and let us senshi handle this."

Both ages of Helios nodded. The younger answered, "It's my fault Serenity was captured to begin with. I can't abandon her."

The older priest added, "I might not be a warrior, but I am strong in my own right. My skills can greatly assist you." He added with a nervous glance at his past self, "I must admit that my heart is just as much involved in this as yours is. I love Serenity. I can't abandon her either."

"Don't get killed," Juno urged them both, again.

The group ran off towards the entrance of the ship. Pallas found the security panel and she opened it and began to frantically press buttons. "Palla Palla thinks she knows where they are keeping Small Lady!" She continued to type away on the small device. "The security is highest in this area-" she pointed on a holographic map by the entrance of the ship. "Just one second and I'll have their security systems fried," she giggled. She pressed a few more buttons, "There!" she grinned triumphantly. Sure enough they heard a noise as if several cameras all shut down at once. Then the girl looked with uncertainty towards her leader, "PallaPalla can also set off the ships self destruct orders, but if I do that we're only going to have ten minutes to save the princess. We might all die… but…"

"On the other hand we take out Salvo and all his goons," grinned Vesta. "You're a genius Pallas!"

"Only sometimes," the girl blushed. "Do you think we should do it?" she eyed Ceres.

Ceres glanced at the others as if trying to read their emotions. "Yes," she said finally. "Everyone, we'll split up in groups and search for the princess. I want everyone to set their communicators for ten minutes out. If you run out of time… I leave you with the option to teleport out of here. On that same note, if anyone succeeds in saving the princess you MUST contact the rest of us." Everyone nodded.

Juno paired off with Pallas. Ceres paired up with Vesta. The two priests decided to stick together. Ceres gave them her communicator. "Ok, do it, Pallas…"

Pallas nodded and pressed a few more buttons on the small device. Who would have thought that the childish teen was likely the world's most skilled hacker? The alarm started to go off indicating ten minutes until self destruct. The group ran out of the docking bay and the bay locked down. No one was getting off the ship.

Ceres and Vesta ran off down the left corridor. They were immediately met by Salvo's warriors. The group of men all poised for attack and sent dark energy towards the two women. Ceres managed to dodge, but Vesta took the full blow. "Agggggh!" screamed the red head as pain overcame her.

Ceres growled in anger at the men and held her arms in the air as she summoned her powers, "CERES ENTANGLING VINES!" she bellowed. Vines erupted from the floor beneath and wrapped themselves around their enemies. Ceres ran at the trapped men and twirled in the air as she screamed, "STRIKING FLOWER PETAL STORM!" Golden flower petals, sharp as razors, spun out from around her, cutting into her enemies. Vesta had regained her strength and she summoned up what she could of it as she called out, "FIRES OF THE HEARTH!" A blaze of fire sprung forth from her finger tips and incinerated the enemy soldiers who at this point were more demon then men. The two senshi pressed forward. They searched through every room they came across, but could not find Chibiusa. They had only about 5 minutes left. They direly hoped that the others were having better luck.

Pallas and Juno were having similar luck. They had been able to avoid battle for the most part because Pallas was using her minicomputer to detect life signals and unless the signals matched those of the princess she lead Juno in directions that would avoid conflict.

The two priests somehow knew exactly where to find the princess. It was as if their very spirit was tied to Princess Serenity's spirit, and the two life forces constantly called out to each other. It wasn't long, though, before the two priests ran into conflict. They were met by a group of frightening creatures. They looked like they might have been men at one point, but now they were more beast then man, demonic and frightening.

"Do not resisssssst us, Priessssst of Dreaaammmmmmmsssss," hissed one of them. "If you challenge ussss, you will fall."

"Stand aside foul beast!" roared the future-Helios as he held out his hands and a blaze of golden light erupted forward. The creature hissed in agony but continued to stand his ground. "That tickled. It annoyssssss me. I would not do that again, priesssst," it hissed.

_You must go to her,_ Future-Helios communicated telepathically to his younger self. _I will hold the beasts off for as long as I can, please, go and rescue the woman we love._

The younger Helios hesitated, but soon realized that this might be the only way. If he was injured then the older version of himself might cease to exist. He nodded and waited for the older priest's signal.

Future-Helios held out his hands in the air and started to speak in the ancient tongue of Elysian. It was a powerful prayer summoning divine retribution. A golden fire lit all around him. _Now, Helios! Go!_

The younger version of Helios took off at a dead run. He knew he could reach Chibiusa. He had to. He only had about 5 minutes left.

~*~

Chibiusa had her arms bound behind her in shackles as she paced around an elegantly decorated bedroom. She was locked in. Her transformation broach had been taken from her and she was more or less defenseless. She hated feeling like a damsel in distress. She screamed in anger and thrashed against her shackles.

"Now, now," a cold voice echoed as the door to the elegant room opened. Salvo stepped inside; he brushed his dark goatee with his index finger and smiled maliciously at Chibiusa, "Now, now Serenity. Is that anyway for a lady to behave?"

"Don't address me as if you know me intimately," she spat. "You will address me as Princess Lady Serenity," she demanded. "You will remove these ridiculous shackles and return my crystal to me. Then I will leave here and gladly never speak to you again," she said in as regal a tone as she could muster.

"Ah, if the world was ideal, love, perhaps. The world, however, is not ideal. It's a cruel and chaotic place. Living in the royal city I can see how you might forget that…" Salvo smiled still. He approached her, "Though I will gladly, remove you from your bonds. A chained woman isn't exactly one of my kinks," he grinned. "Though it is certainly something we could try at a later date, if you like," he laughed as he reached to caress her cheek.

Serenity snapped her teeth in attempt to bite him as his fingers grazed past her lips.

He pulled his hands away, "Fiesty…" He removed the shackles. Immediately Chibiusa sprang back into a round house kick, landing it square on his jaw. He fell backwards and pulled out a blaster gun and pointed it at the princess as he stood up, "Don't do that again."

"Don't touch me," she retorted.

"Oh, but princess, there is a great deal of touching that must be done…" he laughed, still pointing the weapon at the princess.

"What do you mean?" her voice trailed nervously.

"You are my fiancé still, do you forget?"

"My parents called off that engagement when you decided to attack me and the man that REALLY owns my heart." Chibiusa added that last part with the pure intention of getting a reaction out of Salvo.

"Slut," he slapped her across the face, Chibiusa had tried to fight back until she could feel the gun pressed into her side. She pulled back. She did not fear death, but she had her unborn children to protect. Salvo was sneering at her, "You were breaking the laws of engagement and with a man who is supposed to be a servant of your holy land," he scoffed. "No matter. You are here and you are mine now. We will be married." He pressed the gun harder into her side and caressed her cheek once more. She felt a wave of nausea hit her. "A European marriage demands that I claim you in the truest and most animalistic way possible, making you fully mine. You will submit to me and make love to me, Princess." Chibiusa turned to her side as she gladly emptied the contents of her stomach, ruining the elegant rug they were standing on.

She reached to wipe her mouth, "Clearly the idea of touching filth like you is enough to make any woman sick, ills of pregnancy or not." She glared at Salvo, "What exactly are you after?"

Salvo grinned down at the princess, "Your children," he admitted. "Or at least one of them. The other can die along with you for all I care."

"What!" gasped Chibiusa, defensively wrapping her arms around her womb. "That makes no sense!"

"It makes perfect sense to me, love."

"Don't call me that!"

Salvo slapped Chibiusa again, this time with enough force to send her crashing to the floor, nearly landing in her own vomit. "I will call my wife exactly what I please!" he hissed. Chibiusa began to tear up. For the first time, feeling fear more than anger. "My Lord Chaos has communicated to his oracle, me, that the time has come for it to be born into this world as Sailor Chaos."

"What does my child have to do with that?"

"Your child has EVERYTHING to do with it, love," he continued. "Your child is the one prophesized as being host to Chaos. She will be Sailor Chaos, but only if extract the current star seed within your womb to make room for the presence of my Lord."

Chibusa trembled in fear. "You sick monster," she cried. "A star seed is like the soul for a senshi. You mean to destroy my child to make room for the moon kingdom's ancient enemy?"

"Enemy! HA!" Salvo scoffed. "Enemies… Fighting… That is exactly what I mean to end. Chaos has only ever wished that all of us, all life, that we are all one once more in the Galaxy Cauldron. When we die our souls return to the cauldron where they belong. And so Chaos comes to this world to offer beautiful death and destruction, to bring us home."

"How can you even begin to call that peace?" Chibiusa pleaded. "Killing and destruction? I don't care for your end goal is, that's not peace! That's evil!" she cried. "I'm not letting you use me or my children to meet such a goal!"

Salvo held the gun in front of him and picked Chibiusa up by the hand and threw her on the bed, "Then I suppose it's a good thing that your opinion hardly matters to me."

"If what I think didn't matter… then why did you offer to return me home if my parents gave up the crystal?" she cried.

"I was never going to return you home, it was just a ploy to try and weaken the royal family. Lucky for your parents that they outsmarted me… Though that luck will not last, Sailor Chaos will reign destruction on them when her time comes."

"No…" Chibiusa cried.

Salvo forced Chibiusa to keep still as she faught and thrashed against his hold. He leaned down and forced his lips on hers. She bit him and he reminded her with a nudge of the gun in his hand that she had no choice.

Just then an alarm started to sound off. Ten minutes until self destruct… "DAMN IT!" Salvo wailed. "I suppose there's no time for this, now. We'll have to continue this at my personal quarters in Europa. Come…" he ordered Chibiusa. "We must hurry and…"

"I'm not going anywhere with you," Chibiusa snapped. "I'd rather die and let my children die with me then to let you use us!"

There was a knocking at the door, "Come in," Salvo growled.

Two soldiers entered the room, "My lord, 4 sailor senshi and the Elysian Priest have invaded the ship. What are your orders, sir?"

Salvo played with the hair of his goatee as he pondered his answer, he said to his men, "Capture the priest and bring him to me. Kill the senshi if you can."

"Yes, my lord," the soldiers nodded and left the room.

"What are you going to do to Helios?" growled the princess as she jumped off the bed trying to avoid Salvo.

Salvo pulled her back to the bed and pulled her close to him, forcing his lips on her once more. She slapped him across the face.

"Stop it!" she pleaded. "Don't touch me!"

"You are going to be my wife!" he shouted at her. "Then once you outlive your usefulness to me, you will die."

"Monster…"

In that moment, there was another knocking at the door. A group of monstrous men entered the room. They were grotesque and at least three of them were holding Helios in their grasps. Claws were wrapped around her lover's neck as if waiting for some signal to clench down and crush him. She noticed that this was the Helios that lived in this time and not the younger version she had been romantically involved with. That hardly mattered to her. She loved this man in front of her with every fiber of her being. He was one and the same to the one she had made love to so many times. No matter how he looked or how old he was, he was still her Helios, always… She cried to see him in such a position. "Helios!" she wept. She tried to run to him, but Salvo pulled her back. An alarm went off signaling that there were only a couple minutes left before the ship self destructed.

Salvo held Chibiusa tightly and leaned in close to her face, "Listen to me, Serenity," he growled. "I am going to return your crystal to you and you are going to use your power to teleport us off this ship," he instructed. "If you try anything funny," he continued. "I will have my servants kill your lover."

Chibiusa looked frantically between Helios and Salvo. She cried desperate tears as she nodded her willingness to comply. Again, Salvo had used Helios's welfare to control her. How cruel could he be. "I'm sorry Helios," she cried as she opened her hands to accept her crystal from Salvo. She turned to the man trapped by the demonic monsters "I love you so…" She cried.

"Princess," a wonderfully familiar voice echoed. "Tears hardly become you…" She smiled as the younger Helios suddenly appeared, dropping down from a vent in the ceiling. He was accompanied by all four of her senshi.

"CERES ENSNARING VINES!"

"KILL THE PRIEST! KILL HIM!"

Ceres's attack and the instruction to kill Helios came out simultaneously.

Chibiusa screamed in horror as she locked eyes with Helios, sharing a gaze of longing and fear, before she heard a loud cracking noise and the body of her love fell limp crashing to the floor. . . The vines reached up and trapped the demons and Salvo.

"20 seconds until self destruct…" the system cued.

The four girls ran to grab Chibiusa from Salvo. He shot his gun several times as they pulled her away, but no one saw if anyone was wounded. Chibiusa pulled away from her friends running desperately for the fallen Helios.

"10 seconds until self destruct…"

"SERENITY!" screamed the younger Helios, running after her. "There's nothing you can do! We need to get you out of here!" he pleaded pulling her back.

"NO!" shrieked the princess pushing him away. "I can't live without you Helios…" she called as she ran to his older self and scooped the body into her arms.

"5 seconds until self destruct…"

"YOU ARE GOING TO DIE WITH ME!" Salvo laughed wickedly as he tried to release himself from Ceres's vines.

"Not on my time!" screamed Ceres. She helped Chibiusa lift the body of Helios and run back to the other girls and the younger Helios. They all joined hands.

"SAILOR TELEPORT!"

The group of senshi and Helios watched from the entrance of the Crystal Palace as the ship above them burst into flames and debris began to fall towards the Earth.

"We aren't out of the woods yet…" screamed Juno.

"Everyone lend me your power!" the moon princess screamed as she held her pink moon crystal above her and her power shot out into the heavens. A globe of pink light enveloped the city. The younger Helios placed his hands on Serenity's shoulders and began to pray an Elysian prayer. A beautiful golden light began to engulf the princess.

The sailor quartet exchanged glances and nodded, each placing a supportive hand on the shoulders of the princess.

"CERES ASTEROID POWER!"

"VESTA ASTEROID POWER!"

"JUNO ASTEROID POWER!"

"PALLAS ASTEROID POWER!"

"MOON CRYSTAL POWER!" cried the princess, her pink dress blowing as if caught up in a wind, the golden moon on her forehead changing to a bright glowing shade of pink.

The power of her crystal spread out and proved as a faithful shield as the debris and falling matter evaporated in its power. It was almost over, but Chibiusa was beginning to feel weak and tired. She felt Helios tighten his grip on her shoulders. She held out. She had to. Finally it was over. She breathed a sigh of relief as all the debris was vanquished. The crystal dimmed and fell to the floor as she fell into Helios's arms. "Helios…" she breathed weakly. "It hurts everywhere…"

It was only then, after the fear of the moment had passed, that Helios and the Sailor Quartet noticed the blood leaking from Serenity's body. She must have been shot by Salvo before they teleported. "SERENITY!" Helios screamed as he clutched on to his love.

"We did it," Chibiusa smiled. "We saved Crystal Tokyo from that creep Salvo…" she laughed weakly.

"She's in shock…" Helios explained. "Quick someone get help…"

Like clockwork, the King, Queen, and inner senshi appeared on scene. "Sailor Ceres," gasped Neo Queen Serenity as she ran to the group of teens. She glanced first at Helios and then at her daughter. "What happened, we saw that Chibiusa's crystal saved the city, but what happened?" she was crying.

"I will explain later," Ceres assured the queen. "Right now we need to get Serenity help or it might be too late for her, never mind the unborn children inside of her."

The queen picked up Chibimoon's pink moon crystal and watched in horror as it flickered and began to fade.

"Queen," Sailor Mercury chocked. She was beside the future-Helios holding his wrist in her hands, "He's dead…"

"Helios…" Chibiusa cried. She was looking at the younger version she caressed his face with her hand weakly, "You aren't dead. They're lying. I'm touching you and your holding me…" she slipped into unconsciousness then.

"Stand back," ordered the queen. She held out her hands and the silver imperial crystal manifested before her, "I'm going to save my daughter!" King Endymion called forth his own Golden Crystal and nodded as he leaned over Helios holding onto the weak princess. Helios prayed fervently and added his own powers to that of the two unstoppable crystals. He knew that the crystals would save Serenity, but he was scared that the babies might already be lost.

~*~END Chapter Ten~*~

A/N: Well this is the end of this chapter, but I bet I'll have Chapter Eleven up tonight as well. So, bear through the cliff hanger. Ha ha ha. xD


	11. Chapter 11

(Disclaimer: Serenity and Helios belong to Naoko Takeuchi. This is a fan work.)

~*~Chapter 11: To Escape the River Styx~*~

After a few terrifying minutes of uncertainty, Chibiusa's eyes flickered opened. "Helios, Mama, Papa…" she breathed, smiling. She noticed the sticky blood on the silky pink fabric of her dress. "My dress is all dirty," she smiled faintly.

The queen smiled and pulled her daughter away from Helios and into a tight hug. "Your safe," she cried happily.

Chibiusa pulled herself away from the queen as she noticed Mercury still examining the body of Helios. She looked with fear from the younger version of her love to the one who lay weak on the ground. A sick feeling of fear sunk in her stomach as she realized that something wasn't right. She stumbled away from her mother and fell to her knees beside Mercury and Helios. She held his hand tightly in hers, and pressed her lips to his fingers. They were cold… Tears rolled down her eyes, "Mercury?" her voice shook.

"I'm sorry…" was all the senshi of intellect could respond with.

Chibiusa wept bitterly as she fell against Helios's body, clinging tightly to him. "Why…" she cried in anguish. Her tears and pain were so intense that all those gathered felt the burden of it.

Helios watched in horror as his lover mourned his own future death. He couldn't bear to see her in so much pain. All this for him? On some strange level he felt touched by how deeply she cared, but even still… He ran to her and pulled her away from the sight that was causing her so much pain. "Serenity…" he pleaded. "Please, don't cry. I don't want to see you in this much pain…"

Hearing the voice of her lover and feeling his touch only amplified the pain she felt for his loss. She sobbed bitterly and her whole body trembled. "Please, Serenity," Helios held her face in his hands and held it tightly so that she had to face him, "Look at me," he pleaded. "I am still here," he urged her. "You don't have to say goodbye quite yet, so please don't cry…"

Chibiusa sniffled and tried to catch her breath. The tears slowed, but she still wept. She fell gently into his arms and buried her face into his neck as she cried. "I love you so much," she cried against him. "It's hurts to lose you, in any time… I had to watch you die, Helios. It was terrible." She cried harder. "You don't understand. This is my home. I have to stay here," she sobbed harder. "You have to go back to the 20th Century. Time must play out as intended… Then someday…" she cried looking at the body of her lover on the ground. "I wonder if he-you- always knew what would happen today."

"It's entirely possible," Helios admitted as he pressed his lips onto hers. "I would gladly give my life to rescue you and our unborn little ones. If that is my destiny so be it… Though my heart breaks to have to leave you like this… I would stay to comfort you and help you heal, if it were to be aloud."

"I don't want to heal…" she cried. "I want you back… I want you to come back to me…" she returned Helios's kiss and then pushed him away and crawled back to the dead body of the future Helios. She curled up next to him and pressed her lips against his. They were cold and that frightened her. She cried as she kissed him, praying with all her heart that maybe some miracle would smile down on her, maybe her crystal could bring him back. The pink light glowed softly against her chest as she pulled away from the kiss.

Sailor Ceres had been crying, she wiped the tears away from her eyes when she noticed what the princess was trying to do, "Princess! You can't! Bring back the dead is something your mother can't even do!"

"It's true," Neo Queen Serenity whispered, with sorrow in her voice. "I am sorry my daughter, but you must accept this."

"No, I do not accept this," Chibiusa's tears fell freely as she held her crystal out in front of her. She pleaded once more for a miracle. Helios was also deeply praying that something would happen to ease the pain in Serenity's heart. He prayed also that the children in her womb, were safe.

As if heaven itself had heard their prayers, there was a glimmer of light that grew brighter and brighter until the light completely engulfed the area. Then suddenly right beside the princess, there stood two young identical girls of ethereal beauty. They had snow white hair tied back in heart shaped odangos, curls spilling from the buns in waves. They had the most beautiful blue eyes that reminded Chibiusa of Elysian crystal. They each had golden crescent moons upon their foreheads. The only difference between the two young girl's was the clothing that they wore. One wore the gown of a moon princess while other was dressed much like an Elysian Priest.

"No way..." Sailor Vesta breathed.

The girl in the white dress knelt before Chibiusa, "I am Princess Serenity the IV." She bowed and locked eyes with Chibiusa, gazing at the her knowingly.

Chibiusa trembled as she gazed back at the girl. What an unusual feeling. Suddenly she sympathized with Usagi and how odd it must have felt having her future daughter staying with her in the past.

The robed girl followed her sister's example and bowed, "And I am the Princess Selene. I have heard your prayers across time and space and we have come to you now in this time of need."

Both girls said in unison, "Let us lend you the power of our crystal." They held hands and the silver crystal appeared before them.

Chibiusa nodded at the two girls. She was in too much shock to speak.

"I will lend you my power as well," announced Neo Queen Serenity, kneeling beside her daughter as she summoned the silver crystal.

Everyone watched in shock and awe as three generations of moon princesses, knelt in prayer around the priest of Elysian, their crystals blazing brightly.

More than anyone else, Helios watched in complete amazement. These were HIS daughters, come back in time to try and rescue him. It was a truly humbling experience.

~*~

_This is death, Helios acknowledged. He was floating on his back in cool silver water down a river that seemed to stretch on for miles and miles. All around him was darkness and a sense of empty loneliness, but he could see a soft light above him. It was beautiful. The light was warm and welcoming compared to the cool and lonely feeling of the river. He found himself instinctively reaching up for the light. Then suddenly from that light appeared a young woman. At first glance Helios thought he was seeing Princess Serenity, but upon closer inspection he could see that the girl's hair was snow white and the hair buns were a different shape. The hair that hung from the heart shaped buns also fell in curls. She was reaching out to him. Was she an angel? He suddenly noticed several other ghostly hands desperately reaching up from the depths of the water. Had he been arrogant to hope that this light was for him?_

"Priest Helios, guardian of dreams..." a melodic voice echoed."Take my hand. It is not yet your time!"

Any doubts Helios felt had been put aside. The angelic apparition could only be speaking to him. He reached up and grabbed her by the hand. She pulled him up from the water and several of the other spirits clawed desperately to him, trying to reach the light as well. It was futile, though. In seconds they had reached the light and Helios felt the strange realm of death dissolve from all around him.

"He has a pulse again!" cried Sailor Mercury excitedly. Almost simultaneously one of the twin princesses fell backwards several feet as if some invisible force had thrown her.

Sailor Pallas ran to the girl and helped her up, "Are you okay pretty lady?" she huffed.

The girl didn't speak. She merely smiled sweetly at Pallas before rushing back to her twin.

"I successfully returned father's spirit," she spoke. "But how is his physical form?"

The twin responded, "Healing… Just a little bit more…"

Helios watched in awe as his future self, whom had been undeniably dead only moments before, slowly raised his eyes opened. "Serenity, he breathed," caressing his love's face.

The younger Helios felt a twinge of sorrow and jealousy. He knew that he was in fact the one caressing Serenity so, but even still it ached to watch the princess look so lovingly into eyes other than the ones he presently saw out of.

"Oh- thank you so much!" Serenity turned to the closest twin and threw her arms around her. "Thank you, how can I ever repay you?"

The girls smiled, "You don't need to repay us anything. Neither of us could bare a life without Papa," they cooed simultaneously.

"But we cannot stay here," the twin named Serenity explained. "We don't belong in this time."

"I understand," sighed Chibiusa, puling each of her future daughters into a brief embrace. "I will never forget this moment," she assured them. She gently held her hands over her lower abdomen that had only recently begun to swell ever so slightly, "I cannot wait for you to be born. I promise to take good care of you."

"We know, Mama," Selene smiled. The twins each kissed Chibiusa on the cheek, one daughter on either side of her. "Kiss sandwich!" giggled Selene. The twins then leaned over future Helios and repeated this process on him. He blushed deeply, "Get well Papa," they smiled. They stood and repeated this process on Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymion, before running to the past-Helios and giving him a "kiss sandwich" too.

Helios blushed deeply and held his hand to his cheek.

"Be strong, Papa," Serenity IV urged him. "It's going to be a long 1,000 years, but you have good friends like Eos and Aurora," she smiled at him.

"Remember, you must tell us lots of stories about waiting 1,000 years to see Mama again. They are sad but some of our favorite stories!" Selene hugged him tightly. The twins giggled and kissed him on the cheeks once more, "You get extra kisses to help you last the 1,000 years!" Selene explained.

"Goodbye everyone," the twins said at the same time, before holding hands and vanishing in a glimmer of light.

~*~End Chapter 11~*~


	12. Chapter 12

(Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is the property of Naoko Takeuchi. This is a fan work.)

(Warning: This chapter contains adult themes/sexual content. )

~*~Chapter 12: Goodbye and Hello~*~

Chibiusa smiled from ear to ear, never feeling so happy in all her life, as she walked through the halls of the Crystal Palace with her left arm draped around the youthful Helios and her right draped around the elder priest.

"That is the strangest thing I have ever seen," muttered King Endymion as he walked beside his wife.

"It kind of reminds me of when we were young and we traveled to this time. You had been here waiting for us, remember?" Neo Queen Serenity teased her husband.

"Yeah, but I was only a hologram!" he laughed, bemused. He watched as his daughter disappeared down another hallway with the two men. "Do you think those three will be okay without a chaperone?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

The queen looked at him with a slightly disturbed expression, "Endymion," she said pointedly. "Give our daughter this moment alone with Helios. He's about to go back to his own time where he is going to have to wait 1,000 years to see the woman he loves again. Which means… we should also give the present Helios time alone with her. He certainly deserves it after all the time he has had to endure away from her!"

"Time travel is so confusing," sighed the king.

Chibiusa was sitting in the garden with each version of Helios sitting on either side of her.

"I guess this is goodbye," Helios sighed, he wanted so much to hold her, but it felt to awkward with his future self present as well.

The future-Helios was keenly aware of the situation and he politely dismissed himself, but first he wanted a word with his younger self. "Helios, may I speak with you alone for a moment?" he asked.

The younger priest shifted awkwardly and then stood up, "I suppose so," he answered. He followed the older version of himself until they were a fair distance away from Serenity, "What did you want to talk about?" he asked.

"I wanted to thank you," he said. "You were able to lead the sailor quartet to Chibiusa, thanks to you, the woman we love made it safely out of that ordeal."

Helios nodded, "I'm sure you know that it is something I require no thanks for. My life would be empty without Serenity. It's going to be empty for a long time now…" his voice was full of melancholy.

"I know," answered his future self. "I remember how hard it was. It was hard not to become depressed at times. My advice to you is this: you will find the most comfort in your shrine duties and also in praying for and guiding the young queen and Endymion as they grow together. It is their love that will bring our Serenity into this world."

The younger Helios nodded. This man he was speaking with was indeed his future self. It was comforting to know that he would soon be in his shoes, at least someday… Soon he would be here assisting Serenity with the pregnancy and spending all his free moments with her. "Take good care of her," he urged his future self.

"I am you," the priest answered. "I think you know that I will give her all I have."

"I know."

"Go to her," his future self urged. "I have all my life ahead of me for happiness. I can wait a bit longer to be with our love."

The younger Helios nodded before returning to Serenity.

"What did you talk about?" she blinked with fascination.

"You," Helios grinned at her.

"Oh really?" she smiled back, "What about me?"

Helios leaned in and cupped her face gently in his hand before leaning forward and kissing her tenderly. "Would you believe me if I told you we were discussing our love making techniques?"

Chibiusa blushed deeply, "W-were you?" she stuttered.

"No," Helios admitted. "But I got to see you blush."

Chibiusa punched him playfully before pressing her petite body against him and sighing, "Oh Helios, my heart hurts so much for you. I still have you here, but once you leave you will not see me again for such a long time."

"Don't worry, maiden," he soothed her, kissing her gently on the cheek. "I'm going to go home and make 1,000's of memories to share with our daughters. I will pray, read, study. I will go on much as I always have before. Then in time, you will be born and I will secretly watch over you always," he kissed her again. "I loved you from long before you were born and as you grow I will love you, then when you are a beautiful lady, as you are now," he reminded her, "I will still love you." They shared a passionate kiss, breaking apart only when air became necessary. He looked at her sadly and caressed her cheek, "I'm going to go home now, love. I don't want to draw out this moment any longer. You have been through so much today, and I want you to begin your happily ever after as soon as possible."

"One more kiss," Chibiusa pleaded as she pulled him into a tight embrace. "It's like our daughters said. You get extra kisses to last you the 1,000 years."

"Of course," Helios leaned in and kissed her once more, this kiss even longer and more intense than the last. When they broke apart they were both gasping for air. "See you soon, Maiden…"

"Soon," she agreed, as she watched her love vanish from her sight. She wiped away a few tears before wondering back towards the palace. She didn't make it far before being intercepted by Helios, her Helios. She blushed as he gazed at her. He was so handsome and dashing. Not that, the younger Helios wasn't, he certainly was, but Helios was like wine, his beauty only refined with age. Standing beside her love she suddenly felt giddy and nervous like a young girl with a stupid crush. Plus, she was still feeling a heavy sorrow from watching the younger Helios leave.

"I would love to see you smile, Serenity," he pleaded. "I miss seeing your beautiful smile," he continued. He reached towards her, but hesitated, "Forgive me," he sighed as he looked away from her. "Maiden, I want nothing more than to hold you and kiss away your tears, but I fear you are feeling some confusion."

"I am," she admitted. "I just had to say goodbye to you and yet here you are."

"I promise you, I am who I have always been. I have missed you so much over all these years," he held his hand out to her. "I haven't kissed your sweet lips in hundreds of years…"

Chibiusa blushed deeply and felt her heart race as she looked into Helios's eyes. They were his golden eyes, shining down on her like sunlight, reflecting wisdom from all the ages. He was truly an ethereal being, and the princess suddenly felt small beside him, but in a warm comforting way, like she could melt inside of him and disappear in bliss. "You are my love," she breathed, her heart racing.

"It was so hard staying away. The hardest stretch of our time apart were all the years after you were born, knowing you were so close, but having to stay so far away."

"Hold me," she pleaded, as she pressed herself against him. Where as in the past she was about the same size as Helios, here she only stood to about his shoulders and as his arms wrapped around her she felt this wonderful sensation of being safe and loved. She could stay like this forever. "I never want you to let go of me," she felt a tear leak down her cheek. She hadn't been away from her love for even 5 minutes, but she felt the pain in her heart that Helios must have felt during all their years apart.

"I'm never letting go of you again, maiden," he leaned down and whispered gently in her ear. "Now, Serenity, may I kiss you?" his deep voice echoed in her ear and it sent a shiver through her whole body. She nodded shyly as she clutched his robes and stood on the tips of her toes, closing her eyes as his lips suddenly caught hers. She could taste the 1,000 years of repressed longing Helios must have felt and it spilled into her, filling her with an equal yearning. The kiss was sweet and filled with love, yet it intensified with a powerful longing. She shuttered in near agony as the kiss broke, "Helios-sama…" she breathed, before pulling him back to her, demanding that the intimate moment could not end. He returned her passion with a hunger that almost startled her. He suddenly broke the kiss and whispered seductively against her lips, "I want you, Serenity… More than I ever have before…"

Serenity suppressed a moan of pleasure as he pulled her body tighter to his own in another kiss, "He-helios…" She caught her breath. "We can't… Not here in the garden…" she blushed.

Helios laughed as ran his fingers gently through the ribbons of pink hair that hung from her odangos. "You raise a good point, princess. Though, it pains me to stop touching you even for a second, it might be wise we find a more secluded place to make love…"

His blunt wording caused Chibiusa heart to race even faster as she trembled against him. "Helios-sama…" she breathed. "You just keep getting more romantic…"

"I've had a long time to study the ways of the heart," he mused as he kissed her nose.

"Let's go to Elysian," she cooed, starring up at him with eyes full of longing. "Then let us go and inform someone at the palace of our departure," he said. "It's been a long and trying day for us all. I don't want to worry your parents and guardians any further."

Chibiusa nodded, "I suppose you are right, only give me a moment to catch my breath. I don't want it to be quite so obvious why we were leaving…" she blushed.

"I will need a moment as well," the priest admitted.

The two of them separated from one another, but try as they might it was near impossible to quell the desire they were feeling.

"Do I look normal to you?" Chibiusa blushed.

"You are far too stunning to ever be equated as normal," replied Helios.

Chibiusa only blushed deeper, "You know what I mean, silly. Do I look like I'm… well… you know…"

"Quivering with the heat of desire?" Helios offered with a grin. "You do," he admitted. "But it's not something anyone else should recognize. I can tell when I look in your eyes, but I would hope that only I know you that intimately."

Chibiusa blushed again. "Ok let's go."

They made their way back to the palace. They were greeted in the throne room by the King and Queen. Helios knelt at the thrown of the king, "Your Majesty," he began. "With your blessing, I would like to escort Princess Lady Serenity to Elysian for a small visit." He asked.

The king was about to answer, but Neo Queen Serenity jumped in and replied for him, "You have our blessing Priest Helios. How long do you plan to stay?"

"A few days," replied the priest. "Serenity has been through a great deal and the holy powers of Elysian will help her to rest and regain her strength."

"Your company as well would be very therapeutic for our daughter as well," the queen smiled. "However we need to formally announce your courtship as soon as possible," she explained. "Do you both wish this?"

Chibiusa nodded at her mother, blushing deeply.

"I would be honored to have such a privilege," Helios replied to the queen.

"Then it is decided," the queen smiled. "You will return tomorrow morning and we will hold a press conference to announce the courtship of Princess Lady Serenity and Royal Advisor Helios of Elysian. Perhaps in a month or so we will announce your engagement and plan a wedding. Go and enjoy your night," the queen smiled.

The couple smiled happily as the hurried off to Elysian.

Helios led Serenity through the familiar and seemingly unchanged atmosphere of Elyisan. He opened the door to his sleeping chambers and inside the room the bed was covered by a thin veil canopy. Several candles lit the room and rose petals were scattered on the bed. The feint scent of some type of incense filled the room. There was music playing, it sounded like a flute or some other woodwind instrument. Serenity's jaw dropped in awe. "Helios… You've been planning this a long time, haven't you?"

"I've had a very long time to plan," he reminded her. He closed the door behind them as he scooped her up into his arms and laid her gently on the bed. "Relax my love, I am going to make you feel like the princess you are. This night is my gift to you."

Serenity blushed deeply as she pulled Helios down on top of her. They kissed softly, filling the simple touch with every ounce of love that each of them felt. Helios gently loosened the gown from Serenity and pulled it off, hanging it gently on a chair to the side of the bed. "Roll over, love," he urged her. She complied and rolled over on the bed. "Relax," he reminded her. She closed her eyes and rested her head on the silk pillow of the bed, smelling the flower petals around her. She blushed slightly as she felt Helios remove her undergarments. She wondered what he was up to… Her questioning thoughts were answered as she felt warm oil touched her skin and the scent of rosewater mixed with the subtle smell of incense that already filled the room.

Helios gently messaged the oil into her shoulders. She relaxed as she felt the muscles in her shoulders melt into puddles. The sound of the music playing in the room was so calming that Serenity feared she would fall asleep. Helios moved down her back and messaged the oil in, causing her to relax even deeper. Then she felt herself snap awake again as his hands moved down lower, messaging the flora scented oil into her buttocks and then quickly down her legs all the way to her toes. "Serenity, love," he whispered tenderly in her ear.

"Hmmm?" she responded, her voice dreamily content.

"Can you roll over for me?" he asked.

She rolled over and smiled up at her love. He seemed to stare at her for a moment, as if admiring a magnificent work of art. He gently removed the odango's from her hair and brushed his fingers through the pink tresses. "Is that more comfortable?" he asked.

She nodded, "Yes."

He pushed her back down on her back, "Relax," he ordered once more. She watched as he held a bottle to his hands, gathering more oil into his palm. He rubbed his hands together and then gently messaged her neck and moved down to her breast. Serenity sighed in pleasure as his hands paid special attention to her sensitive nipples. He leaned in and kissed her.

"This is not fair," Serenity sighed. "You're still wearing all your clothes!" she teased.

"Would it increase your pleasure if I removed them?" he asked.

"No," she said, laughing at the shocked expression on his face.

"It would increase my pleasure if _I_ removed them," she smiled coyly.

"Then by all means," the priest smiled as his love as he sat on the bed. "Please proceed."

Serenity quickly set to slipping the robe off of her lover. Then she removed his shoes and pants, leaving him just as bare as she was. She blushed. This was her first time seeing his matured body. He looked like an Olympian god. She moved to embrace him, but his pushed her back down on the bed.

"All in good time, maiden," he urged her. "Please let me finish helping you relax." He took more of the oil and messaged down her stomach, planting kisses on her belly button.

"Helios-sama…" she breathed. "If I relax anymore I will melt away and disappear."

"Is that so?" replied the priest. "I don't want you to disappear…" he sat up and took a towel from the nightstand. He cleaned the oil from his hands. Then he curled up beside his princess and cradled her in his arms as he kissed her passionately. Ever so carefully, his hand traced along her skin until it reached its goal. His fingers moved past the folds of her womanhood and gently stroked the nub of her most sensitive spot. She moaned against him and he held her closely as he continued.

"Helios-sama…" she moaned his name, adding the honorific to express how deeply she loved and admired him.

He laid her back down against the bed as he made his way down her body, trailing more kisses, until his tongue continued where his fingers had left off. He felt her body tense against him. It did not take long before she cried out in pleasure.

He climbed back up and kissed her passionately. "Are you ready, my love?" he asked her.

She nodded eagerly, sitting up and now pushing him down on the bed. She positioned herself over him and plunged down, crying out in ecstasy. Helios's breathing quickened in pleasure.

Their bodies moved together in a perfect rhythm. As the desire built, the speed and intensity of their movements built as well, until finally Helios shuttered and pulled Serenity tightly against him. She sighed contentedly as she slowly slipped off of him and curled up against him, bring the silk sheets up around them. "I love you Helios…"

"Maiden, I have loved you since before you were born," he whispered gently as he stroked her hair.

~*~End Chapter 12~*~


	13. Chapter 13

(Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is the property of Naoko Takeuchi. This is a fan work.)

~*~Chapter 13: Suspicious Happenings in the Past~*~

It was a quiet evening in Tokyo. It was getting late, but Mamoru was still awake. He sat on the couch in his apartment reading a textbook for his current medical course.

_Prince Endymion, _he heard a voice say as a glimmer of light sparkled before him. Startled, he dropped his book and stood up, bracing himself for possible danger.

He breathed a sigh of relief when the light faded and he realized it was only Helios.

"Forgive me for intruding, my prince. I come with good news," the immortal boy knelt before him.

Mamoru had half a mind to scold Helios for being overly formal, but he was under the impression that his scolding would do little to change Helios's polite demeanor. Instead, Mamoru gestured to the couch as he sat back down, "Have a seat, Helios. What is it you came here to tell me?"

Helios did not sit, he continued to kneel as he explained, "We succeeded in rescuing, Chibiusa. What's more, thanks to Sailor Pallas's quick thinking we were also able to eliminate Salvo. Chibiusa and her senshi are safe in their own time." Helios looked up at Mamoru as he stood. "I myself must return to Elysian. I only came here so that you and the senshi would not worry."

Mamoru was thrilled to hear that Chibiusa and her friends were safe. However, he glanced at Helios, with concern, as it occurred to him that Helios would not be able to see Chibiusa for hundreds of years. As a father, it felt awkward to think of his daughter's romantic involvements, but as another man and a friend, Mamoru felt great pity for the priest before him. He could not imagine what it would feel like if he had to endure such a large length of time without Usako.

"If there is nothing more to be discussed," Helios said. "I will take my leave."

"Wait," Mamoru said, standing up and approaching the seemingly youthful man. "You may leave, but I want to make sure we talk again soon," he continued. "How can I contact you again?"

Helios seemed a little stunned to hear Mamoru's request to speak again. After a moment the priest responded, "A simple prayer would suffice, prince. If you send your thoughts out to me, I will know to come."

"Helios? There is one other thing…" Mamoru said as he approached the priest. "What exactly happened there? Is everyone safe now?"

"Prince," Helios said with a serious tone. "Everyone is safe. I promise you this. We defeated Salvo. However, I can't explain it any more detail. You will live out such things when the time comes. Be patient."

"I understand," Mamoru nodded. "Goodbye, Helios, and thank you for everything you do in Elysian. You're an important part of our mission to protect this star."

Helios bowed curtly, "Thank you, my Lord. It is both my honor and duty." With that the priest vanished from sight.

~*~

"How is he doing?" Usagi asked Rei, in reference to the young man they had healed from the fight earlier that day. He was still falling in and out of sleep, safe on a cot in the Hikiwa Shrine. Rei and Yuuichirou had been working hard to nurse the renegade soldier back to health.

"He seems well," Rei answered the concerned blonde. "He's exhausted though. Healing him must have really drained his spirit," she sighed. "He's been asleep most of the day, only waking up occasionally to get a drink or use the restroom."

"I'm awake now," a voice coughed from behind them. They turned to see the young man pushing himself up on the cot. "Thank you for your kindness. I am feeling much better now."

"Thank goodness," Usagi smiled with relief. "We were really worried about you there for awhile."

The young man blushed, brushing back his locks of dark hair. "I can't see why," he said. "I caused you a lot of trouble."

"Maybe," Rei said, "but you weren't acting like your usual self, right?"

The dark haired man nodded. "No. I can't believe I let myself get caught up with those people," he sighed deeply. "Now, I don't even know how to get home."

Rei sat down next to the youth, "If you don't mind me asking… Who exactly did you get caught up with and why? Where is home?"

"It's kind of a long story," he grimaced, "and I'm not even sure I'm supposed to talk to people in this time about it."

"You probably aren't," Rei admitted. "But- we can help. We're the Sailor Senshi."

The young man nodded. "In that case… My name is Saotome, Taru. My two brothers and I used to live together in Crystal Tokyo. One day, some men who worked for Salvo came through our neighborhood, trying to recruit locals from the royal city to join their cause. They told us that there was more to this life than the royal family were letting us know. They promised so many things… However, the reality of Salvo's movement was far different from what we expected it to be."

"Can you let us know?" Usagi blinked, eyes wide with innocent worry.

Taru nodded. "Yes. Salvo is what you would call an 'oracle'. There is a deity known as 'Chaos' and Chaos has been using Salvo as its own personal communicator. Salvo and most of his followers worship Chaos as if it were God. They taught us that everyone used to exist in a place known as the Galaxy Cauldron. Salvo said that when we are born our souls leave the cauldron to come to Earth and we are no longer one. Apparently this being known as Chaos feels sorrow for the souls that have left the cauldron. Chaos's will is to destroy all life on Earth so that all souls can exist once more as one within the Cauldron."

"Yes," Rei nodded. "We are aware of Chaos."

Taru nodded, "Then you would know how powerful and devastating Chaos can be. Salvo believes that one day Chaos will succeed in its destruction of the universe. That's why he's trying to ascend."

"Ascend?" questioned Rei.

"Yes," nodded Taru. "Chaos promised all of us ascension if we succeed in bringing a suitable host to it."

"But what does that mean?" Usagi asked. She felt her hands shaking at her sides. Chaos… The battle with Galexia had been a very frightening one. It was not something she ever wanted to experience again.

"When you ascent, your soul reaches a higher plain of existence. Salvo said to us that if we ascend, then when our star seeds return to the cauldron then we will have bodies there and a true life. We were supposed to live forever."

"So eternal life at the cauldron in return for a host?" Rei blinked.

"Yes," Taru nodded again. "That's why we were trying to capture the pink haired senshi." He looked down, unable to meet the gaze of the two women. He was so ashamed. "Within her womb are two unborn senshi. There is a prophecy that one will rise as the ultimate form of Sailor Moon while the other will host the spirit of Chaos."

"Sailor Cosmos and Sailor Chaos…" Usagi felt her breathing stop and her heart race. "Rei-chan…" her voice shook.

"Do not fear, future queen," Taru tried to soothe Usagi. "Salvo can still be stopped." He continued, "Perhaps it is true that these two senshi will one day live, but it does not have to be our time. We can stop this event from happening so quickly. I do not think your princess was meant to birth chaos so early in time."

"But… she went back in time and got involved with Helios…" Usagi's voice trailed off. "So she got pregnant with them earlier than she was supposed to? So Chaos sensed this and wanted to be born earlier?"

"Possibly," Taru nodded. "In the future, we all live very long lives. It's believed that we have the potential to go on living for thousands of years. It is not too far a stretch then to believe that Chaos was not supposed to be born into Crystal Tokyo, but perhaps in the distant future."

"Prophecies aren't always true," Rei added. "It's likely that Chibiusa isn't even the mother of the twins that Chaos is talking about. Salvo could have the wrong idea."

"That doesn't change that he's after my future daughter, though…" Usagi sighed.

Just then the phone rang. Rei went to answer it. A moment later she turned to Usagi. "It's Mamoru," she told the blonde girl handing the phone to her.

"Hello, Mamo-chan!" Usagi said happily into the phone, despite the seriousness of the conversation she had just been engaged in.

"Usako…" Mamoru said. "Helios was just here."

"He was!" gasped Usagi. "Is every-"

"Everyone is fine," he tried to calm his girlfriend. "Chibiusa was rescued and they defeated Salvo."

"But Helios came back here?" Usagi said with confusion.

"Well, yes," replied Mamoru. "He is still the guardian of Elysian."

"Poor Helios…" Usagi sighed. "But everyone else is safe?"

"Yes."

Usagi felt an immense relief wash through her. "You have no idea how glad I am to hear that Mamoru."

"I think I know," he sighed. "I was really worried about Chibiusa."

"No Mamoru," Usagi sighed. "This was bigger than Chibiusa…" She did her best to fill Mamoru in on what Taru had said.

"That's quite disturbing," Mamoru sighed. "I can't believe that Salvo wanted to use one of Chibiusa's babies to birth Chaos into the world."

"I know," Usagi sighed. "I just hope Chibiusa and Helios can't start living happily together, finally."

"It's only finally in the 30th Century," Mamoru sighed again. "I'm afraid that we're going to keep a close eye on Helios. I can't imagine what he is going through, as much as I hate to think of anyone romantically involved with Chibiusa…"

"Speaking of the 30th Century," Usagi began. "We have no idea how to get the man we healed back to his home."

"Why not just call Setsuna and ask her?" Mamoru said.

"Yes, we could do that. Thanks for your advice Mamoru. Goodnight."

"I love you, Usako."

"Aawwww, I love you too, Mamo-chan."

~*~Meanwhile in Elysian~*~

Helios had returned home at last. He was disturbed by how empty it felt, and not just in the emotional sense. He ran through the sanctuary but he could not find Eos or Aurora anywhere. Somehow he know something was very wrong. "Eos!" he called as he ran up the prayer tower. It was the highest point in Elysian and he could see much of the realm from that spot. "Aurora!" he cried.

"Helios-sama!" it sounded like Aurora. "I'm here! I'm here!" she cried. He reached the top of the prayer tower, and standing ominously in the moonlight was the robed woman who had assisted Salvo in capturing Chibiusa from Elysian before, Aurora's supposed future self. "Aurora…" Helios said, his voice hurt and a little frightened even. "Where are the maenads? What have you done with your past self and your sister?"

"You certainly are quick to accuse, Helios." She scoffed. "Maybe I have nothing to do with why they are missing."

Helios sneered at her. "That is about as likely as you having nothing to do with why Chibiusa was taken from here." He pointed an accusing finger at the tall fair haired woman. "Who are you really? My Aurora would never do the things you are doing!"

"Again, you are so presumptuous, my priest. One of your many downfalls, I'm afraid. You never really were the reliable type." She laughed at him. "Let's face logic, deary. How am I here?" Her mouth curved into a coy grin. "I am not a member of the royal family. So then," she laughed. "How else would I have the power to enter Elysian if I were not a maenad."

Helios hated to admit it, but she was right. He bit his lip slightly, "Aurora, why?" He just couldn't come to terms with why his ever faithful maenad would betray him. "What happens in the future that would lead you to betray Endymion and Serenity? Betray me?"

"The end of the world, Helios," she said in all seriousness. "I saw it in prophecy," she continued. "The world will end and it will not begin again. I want to ascend. I want to make sure that I continue to live, Helios, and not just me. I want to save you and Eos as well. However, you wouldn't go along with it… So you banished me." She walked up to the youthful Helios and twirled a finger through a strand of his hair. Helios pulled back from her, his facial expression one of hurt and disgust. "I don't suppose I could convince the younger you to save yourself?"

"No," Helios choked the words out. "You couldn't. There's got to be another way, Aurora. There's always a way through prayer and faith to save everyone. I thought you knew this… I am having a hard time that you would ever sacrifice your honor as a maenad in order to selfishly spare your own life!"

"Suit yourself," she chuckled. "But you should know, Priest Helios-sama, that this battle is far from over. When you and your little gal pals decided to blow up our ship, you all conveniently forgot that I was working for Salvo." She was laughing wildly, her silver dress like robe swaying in a wind of dark energy.

"Salvo got away?" he cried out in a panic.

Aurora laughed, "Of course not! He was a fool and an incompetent leader. I'm running this project now." She sent a surge of dark energy at Helios. "I will capture your little whore and then use your bastard child to raise Chaos! We will have unity in the cauldron and I will transcend as a Goddess!"

Helios fell to his knees as pain overtook him, "Never…" he breathed hard as he tried to stand up against the surge of her dark energy. "Speak…" He pleaded to the spirits of Elysian and the Earth that he could have the strength to escape so that he could worn Chibiusa. "Of…." He felt a new surge of strength as he was able to stand and step towards the fallen maenad. "Lady Serenity that way!!!" he finished as a brilliant flash of gold erupted from his hands. It knocked the maenad backwards and Helios used that moment to transform into Pegasus and burst into flight. The Pegasus vanished from sight.

The Pegasus was flying over the skies of Tokyo.

_I must find a way… I cannot leave Elysian unguarded, but someone must go to Crystal Tokyo to warn Chibiusa. Someone must protect her!_

However it was no use. Something stuck him midflight and he felt himself falling…falling…falling… and then there was darkness.

~*~To be Continued~*~


	14. Chapter 14

(Disclaimer: _Sailor Moon_ is the property of Naoko Takeuchi. This is a fan work.)

(A/N: Oh my goodness! I'm sorry this update too so long! I had to wait for inspiration to hit and it finally did!)

~*~Chapter 14: The Triumph of the Sailor Quartet~*~

His whole body ached. Helios could feel cold linoleum floor beneath him. Every muscle in him cried out as he sat up and slowly opened his eyes. Indeed, he appeared to be in a holding cell of some sort.

"M-my Lord?" a weak sounding female voice stuttered.

Helios turned around to see that he was not alone in the cell. The woman who was imprisoned with him looked weak, near starved, but her long silver hair and golden eyes were unmistakable. This was the elder form of his dear sister Aurora. He gazed at her in confusion and fear. "You… I… Then that woman… Aurora, say you weren't really the one who betrayed me?"

"It is you, brother!" she embraced Helios and tears rolled down her cheeks. "A much younger you…" she added. "How good it is to see you, but how _terrible _that you are here."

"I'm so confused," Helios said as he returned his elder sister's embrace. "Only a moment ago you were attacking Elysion and threatening the princess…"

"That wasn't me," the weak woman cried. "She is me, but she's not…" Aurora brushed her silver hair from her eyes and sat on the cell's cold floor. She curled her legs up against her and held herself tightly. "You see, one day when the king summoned you. You were so at peace in your meditations that I did not want to disturb you. So I went in your stead to answer the summons. The king passed his message on to me. All was going well. Then while I was alone in the palace gardens, someone snatched me away. I could not see who…" she cried. "I ended up here." She shivered as she glanced at her young brother. "They experimented on me and created _her_. That woman you faced… that terrible creature… she is my very likeness, but I assure you, brother, she is not me. I would never betray you."

"I'm so glad to hear that," Helios let out a long sigh of relief, despite the dangerous situation they were in. "I promise you, Aurora, we'll get out of here somehow. Perhaps the senshi will come for us."

"I hope so," Aurora replied as a tear dripped down her cheek. "I miss Eos so much. I don't feel whole without her by my side."

Helios wondered if all twins felt that way. He was reminded of his own twin daughters that he would someday meet in 1,000 years time. "Aurora, that reminds me…"

"Yes, my lord?" she replied.

"Serenity and I… do you remember anything?"

Aurora only stared at him with confusion.

Helios sighed. "I suppose the memory is no longer absolute, because I'm here in this time…" He frowned deeply before continuing, "But I promise you that it will be. When Serenity went back in time, to the time I am from, we fell in love."

Aurora smiled. "I remember that part. You two so clearly loved one another. She was such a sweet child back then."

"I mean to say that she returned as a young woman… and that love blossomed," Helios blushed deeply.

"I'm happy for you and yet sad. You will have to wait so long before you can truly be with her."

"I know," he nodded. "But time is so meaningless to someone as old as you or I. I would endure all the ages of the Earth and then some if I knew that Serenity was waiting for me."

"Such a romantic," she teased her brother. She coughed then and her body shook.

Helios was very concerned. "Aurora, how long has it been since you had a good meal?"

"Too long," she admitted.

"Here," the priest reached to lay his hands on his sister's shoulders. "Let me heal you."

"No, my lord. Preserve your strength!" Aurora pleaded.

Helios shook his head. "I have these powers of healing for a reason, sister. It is my honor to be of service." He said a simple prayer and a warm flow of healing energy spread across Aurora's weak body.

She soon felt nourished once more and her heart felt lightened some. "Thank you, brother," she said.

"What I meant to tell you, Aurora, is that… Serenity is with child," he finished a faint red hue spreading throughout his face.

"Oh my," the maenad breathed. The memory seemed foggy but it was there. "I… I think I remember that… Yes, now that you mention it, I can feel it piecing together in my mind. I pray for her sake, that you get out of here safely, my lord. Her highness needs you."

Helios nodded soberly. "She's having twins, Aurora. Just like you and Eos."

"Twins… Just like us…" Aurora looked truly happy and excited and her smile was rather contagious. Helios found himself smiling as well.

"I hate to break up your happy little reunion…" the false Aurora had appeared in front of their cell. "But I'll be borrowing the priest for a while." The clone opened the cell and violently grabbed Helios by the collar of his robe.

"My lord!" Aurora screamed as she charged after her double, but the cell door was slammed into her face.

~*~

In 20th Century Earth, it was a quiet summer evening. The girls were all studying for their college classes at Mamoru's Apartment while Mako-chan worked at cooking up a scrumptious dinner. Mamoru was sitting on his recliner doing some reading when he stopped to reflect upon how ideal this moment was. It felt like having a real family and everyone seemed so happy. Helios came to mind, alone in Elysian, likely missing Chibiusa more than any of them. He wanted to keep Helios involved more. Though he knew that the priest had duties to his shrine, he figured it couldn't hurt to spend a few evenings with them occasionally. He closed his eyes and sent out a little prayer to Elysian, hoping the priest would visit them soon.

However, the night came and went and he never responded to Mamoru's calling.

Usagi glanced up from her text book and chewed idly at her pencil's eraser. She noticed the concerned expression on her lover's face. "What's the matter Mamo-chan?"

Mamoru shrugged, "Oh nothing…" he said. "I was just thinking that Helios might enjoy being around some company."

"That's a great idea," Usagi beamed. "You should call for him!"

"That's just the thing," Mamoru said as he closed his book and took his glasses off. "I tried several times and he hasn't responded."

"That's not like Helios," Usagi said as she crossed the room to stand next to Mamoru. "You know how overly proper he tends to be… I hope he's not depressed or anything."

Mamoru shook his head. "Of course I hope he's not depressed, too, but I'm more concerned that… Well, it's silly, but do you think he could be in some danger?"

Usagi's eyes widened and the other girls all looked up at them, quickly forgetting about their studies. "But he told you that the enemy was defeated… A new enemy wouldn't be here so soon? Would it?"

"Anything's possible, Usagi-chan," Minako commented. "Maybe we should go to Elysion and check. Mamoru, would you take us?"

Mamoru nodded, "Of course."

~*~

"My love," Chibiusa ran her fingers gently through Helios's hair. "Did you enjoy the party?"

"Hardly," Helios admitted. "I've always hated social functions, especially ones full of people that I hardly recognize or don't know at all."

Chibiusa laughed, "That's my Helios…" she playfully kissed his nose. "So shy…"

He held her tightly in his arms. "Are you teasing me, princess?"

"Maybe a little," she tightened their embrace. "But only because you're so cute when you blush…"

Helios led Serenity to a bench in the palace gardens. They sat down together.

"Prince Consort Helios," Chibiusa leaned against him and he wrapped his arm around here. "I like the sound of that."

Helios blushed some, "I'm glad you do. I think the title hardly fits me, save for the part where it implies that I am yours." He kissed her tenderly. As he pulled away from her, a sharp pain struck him and he held his hand to his chest as he began coughing. He turned away from the princess and coughed into his hand, black droplets of blood splattering against his palm. _Oh no…_ He tried to reach for his handkerchief without Serenity seeing. Of course it was futile, she' d already noticed.

Chibiusa grabbed Helios's hand and stared up at him in a panicked expression, "Black blood?" Her voice shook and her lip quivered as tears threatened to spill from her eyes. "A black rose…" her voice trailed off. "Papa…" she took her lover by the hand. "Helios we need to take you to see Ami and Hotaru right away. And I need to check on Papa."

Helios pulled her back into an embrace. "Serenity, love, do not panic. You are jumping to conclusions."

"No," Chibiusa shook her head. "I've only seen black blood once before… when you and Papa were cursed by Nehelenia." She held onto him tightly. "We've had too many close calls lately. I'm not going to lose you again, Helios." She pulled him after her. "We're going to the infirmary."

"As you wish, my lady." He followed her.

When she and Helios arrived, her parents were already sitting in the infirmary and Ami was busy running tests. Chibiusa exchanged frightened glances with her mother. She clutched tightly to Helios's hand as she asked in a timid tone, "Is it a black rose in Papa's chest?"

"I'm afraid so," Ami answered.

"Why is this happening again," the queen cried as she glanced at her ailing husband.

"I'm not sure your highness," Helios admitted as another attack hit him. Ami quickly moved him to one of the beds and hooked him up to her machines.

"Try to rest," she instructed Helios. She turned to the two panicked women and addressed them, "Something is affecting the balance between Endymion, Earth, Helios, and Elysion."

"But what?" Chibiusa pulled a chair next to Helios's bed and held his hand softly in her own, kissing his knuckles. She would not leave his side until she knew he would be safe.

~*~

"Hello?" Sailor Moon called out, her voice echoing in the halls of the Elysion sanctuary. "Is anyone here?" There was no answer.

"Keep looking," Tuxedo Kamen urged the group. "We can't give up yet."

"Hey Mercury, are you getting any readings on your computer?" Sailor Venus asked as she took another turn down the long Romanesque halls of the Sanctuary.

"My computer's still scanning…" Mercury responded. "I need a few more minutes."

"Let's stop and wait then," Mars said as she leaned against one of the tall stone pillars.

A few minutes passed and Mercury let out a sigh of relief. "Yes, I'm picking up on two life forms down in what seems to be some type of underground area."

They followed Mercury as she led them down into a wine cellar. There they found the two maenads bound and gagged on the floor. Tuxedo Kamen unsheathed his hidden sword from the tall cane he carried and used it to cut their bonds. "Mercury, how is their health?"

"My computer says they are dehydrated and in need of food, but healthy otherwise."

"Thank you," one of the women weakly spoke to the senshi. "There's a well outside to the left and water pitchers in the kitchen. There's plenty of fruit out in the groves."

Jupiter nodded, "I'll go get you some food and water. Just rest here."

"I'll help," added Venus.

Within a few minutes the two senshi returned with a basket of fruit, a water pitcher and two glasses for the maenads. The two women graciously accepted and slowly drank the water and peeled their fruit.

"I don't believe we ever learned your names," Sailor Moon said.

"I am Eos," said one.

"I am Aurora," said the other.

"You'll have to forgive us if we mix you up," Sailor Moon laughed awkwardly. "You look so much alike."

Aurora smiled, "Even Helios mixes us up at times, and we've been together for thousands of years."

"Helios," Tuxedo Kamen said in a worried tone. "What happened? Is he safe?"

"We were attacked by an abomination," Eos told the prince. "There is a woman wearing my sister's face but she is not my sister. I can feel it in my bones. She came from the future we believe. She took Priest Helios and left us for dead."

"Praise Elysion that you have come," wept the other. "Perhaps there is still hope for our little brother."

The senshi nodded. "Don't worry, we'll make sure he gets back safely."

"We should contact Pluto right away," said Mars. "She can tell Neo Queen Serenity."

"And we'll stay here in case any more enemies try and attack Elysion in this time," suggested Venus.

"My heart wants to go to Crystal Tokyo and fight, but I know you two are right. Crystal Tokyo has the quartet as protectors now."

~*~

"Your majesties!" Luna ran into the infirmary. Both the queen and the princess turned towards the cat like woman. "Turn on the vid screen. You need to see this. I've also received word from Pluto… It's… not good…"

Sailor Mercury reached for the remote control sitting beside her computer and activated the holographic television display. Every channel was broadcasting the same message. Helios, the younger version from the past, was tied down on a chair, blindfolded. A woman wearing an elegant purple mask held a long curved blade. She teasingly placed the blade against the priest's neck. "Princess Serenity, I have your lover. I will cause him pain every second of every moment that you hide from me. If you value his life…" and the woman coyly scraped the blade down his cheek drawing blood. Helios bit down to repress the scream of pain that had nearly escaped his lips. "If you value his life," she picked up again. "You'll hand yourself over to my men. They will be waiting in the Old Tokyo Park."

Helios screamed at the camera, "Don't do it Serenity!"

The woman smacked him before the transmission ended.

"Helios!" Chibiusa cried, holding her hands up to her face. "Why, why do they keep hurting him. It's my fault… my fault…" she wept.

The present Helios reached up and caressed his lover's face. "Shhh, Serenity."

She cried as she reached to hold his hand.

"This explains the sickness that has befallen Helios and the king," Mercury announced. "It's almost as if time does not know whether Helios lives or dies. It explains his present state of illness and naturally the illness has spread to the king."

"I promise. We'll save your past self," Usa held Helios's hand to her lips and kissed his finger tips. "That way you'll get better."

Helios shook his head, "No, you'll just play right into their trap."

"But Helios…"

The golden eyed priest caressed his lover's face and kissed her gently as he stroked her abdomen, "Serenity you can't put our babies in danger."

Chibiusa knew he was right, she kissed him back before turning to her parents. "Mama, someone has to save him."

Ceres came running into the room just then. "You know we've got this!" she smiled at Chibiusa. "We'll save Priest Helios for sure."

"Yeah," chimed in Juno as she pumped a fist, running in to stand beside Ceres. "Trust your good ol' guardians with this one."

Pallas walked in giggling as she held up her minicomputer. "PallaPalla already traced the signal of that broadcast!"

"That's wonderful," Mercury beamed down at her prized student. "I'm impressed."

Vesta entered last along with Princess Saturn.

"I'm going to go as well," Saturn said to her best friend as she gave her a tight hug.

"Thank you all so much," Chibiusa cried. "How can I ever thank you?"

"Well, don't thank us until we complete the mission…" Vesta smirked. "When we get back we can discuss thanks then. I'm thinking something along the lines of-oh-having you do all my homework for a week!"

Chibiusa laughed. "Ves, I'd do all your homework for a year if you save my Helios."

"Hey," Mercury teased. "I assign difficult assignments for a reason! If you do all of Vesta's work then how will she learn?"

All the girls quickly exchanged hugs. "Okay, Princess, we're going now," Ceres said.

"CERES ASTEROID POWER!"

"PALLAS ASTEROID POWER!"

"VESTA ASTEROID POWER!"

"JUNO ASTEROID POWER!"

"SATURN CRYSTAL POWER!"

"SAILOR TELEPORT!" The five girls vanished in a glimmer of splendid colors and light.

~*~

"Leave my brother alone!" Aurora screamed and she beat her fists against the bars of her cell. But it was useless. No one listened to her.

Then suddenly she heard screaming and then vines covered in flowers raced down the hallway and tangled themselves around the guards, trapping them in place. Then the vines reached up and pulled the bars of her cell away. She was free.

"You," said a Sailor Senshi with long magenta colored haired tied back in an exotic fashion. "You're an Elysion Maenad?"

"Yes," Aurora nodded. "My name is Aurora. They've got my brother, the Priest Helios! You need to help him!"

"We know," the senshi answered. "My name is Sailor Ceres. I'm the leader of Princess Serenity's court. Follow us and try and stay out of the line of fire. We're going to get you and Helios out of here."

Aurora nodded eagerly and did as Sailor Ceres said.

They stormed through the building until they were face to face with the silver haired woman. The senshi noticed that she looked identical to the woman they had just rescued.

"Another maenad?" questioned Vesta.

"No!" shouted Pallas. "She's a fake! Her DNA Genetic Makeup is all artificial," the blue clad senshi explained as she read the data off of her minicomputer.

Ceres nodded. "CERES CELESTIAL VINES!" The flower covered vines rushed towards the woman and attempted to trap her. She dodged with ease.

"You think you can trap me so easily!" she laughed maniacally.

"Be careful Sailor Senshi!" Helios called from the chair he was bound to. "She's poisoned with the taint of Chaos!"

The four girls gathered together and shouted, "AMAZONESS JUNGLE ARROW!" a series of sharp blade like energy fragments flew through the air, cutting into the woman.

She absorbed the energy and shot it back at them.

"SILENCE WALL!" screamed Saturn. The girls were all protected under her force field.

"Thanks Saturn," huffed Ceres.

"FIRES OF THE HEARTH!" Vesta flame attack raced towards the clone. Again, she absorbed the energy and sent it back towards the senshi. Saturn was able to protect them once more, using silence wall.

"Pallas," Ceres called out over the chaos. "Does she have any weaknesses? She just keeps absorbing our attacks."

Pallas replied as she typed away at the computer. "We're either going to have use physical attacks or overload her with power. I don't think we have any powers that are strong enough to do that though."

"If only the princess were here," Vesta said bitterly.

"No," Saturn held her glaive up. "We can do this on our own." She charged towards the clone and swung her scythe down.

"Don't be so foolish," the clone growled as she sent a wave of dark energy at Hotaru. Hotaru when crashing back into Juno's arms. Both girls fell in a heap on the hard floor.

No one had even noticed Aurora sneaking over and untying Helios. She also removed his blindfold.

Helios and Aurora exchanged glances. Aurora snuck back over to the other side of the room. Both she and Helios knelt down close to the floor and traced runes in the air with their fingertips as they prayed. They chanted the Elysion words for binding. In a flash of golden light a large rune glowed on the floor connecting Helios's rune to Aurora's rune.

The clone screamed out in anger. "I can't move! Why!?"

"A holy prayer to bind evil," Aurora said cooly. "If you were truly an Elysion maenad as I am, you would have seen it coming."

"You must hurry," Helios urged the senshi. "The binding might not last long against her powers."

"It would have been stronger if Eos was here," Aurora commented.

"No time to speculate…" Vesta shouted as she sent another fire attack at the clone. It seemed not to damage her though.

"Damn it," she yelled. "Still not enough power."

"We need more power," Juno agreed.

"I am not a warrior myself," Helios commented. "But I might be able to give you more power."

He folded his hands in prayer and Aurora joined him. A soft golden glow filled the room and caressed each of the asteroid senshi. The brooches on their fukus glowed brightly and changed from star shapes to hearts with white wings, each in the respective senshi's color. Their fuku's changed slightly in design as well, to represent their heightened powers. They were now Super Sailor Senshi.

Helios collapsed exhausted onto the floor. Aurora did as well. It had taken nearly all of their combined power to evolve the sailor crystals of the quartet.

Aurora's clone broke free of the binding prayer. She sent a wave of dark energy at the sailor senshi.

"SILENCE WALL!" Saturn screamed.

The dark energy pressed against the force field and Saturn shook and trembled as she struggled to maintain it.

"Her energy levels are peaking!" Pallas shouted. "We need to attack now!"

The Sailor Quartet joined hands and marched together out of the safety of Saturn's Silence Wall. They each shouted the name of their mother asteroid.

"CERES!" A warm yellow glow surrounded Sailor Ceres.

"PALLAS!" Sailor Pallas was surrounded by a striking blue light.

"VESTA!" A vibrant red glow surrounded Sailor Vesta.

"JUNO!" Sailor Juno glowed with a deep green aura.

"CRY OF THE ASTEROIDS!" They shouted as one. Their auras shot forth from them, intertwining like a braided rainbow of light. The attack hit the clone and she cried out in agony as her body dissolved into a pile of dust.

"We did it!" Ceres shouted with glee.

"Come on, we need to get back to Princess Serenity!" Vesta agreed. "She'll be very happy."

They teleported directly back to the infirmary so that Mercury look over the younger Helios and the present day Aurora.

"Helios!" Chibiusa let out a squeal of delight as she ran across the room to embrace him.

"Serenity," He breathed against her neck as they embraced. "You should really stop teasing me with these brief encounters…."

She tightened her hold on him. "I'm so sorry this happened to you." She turned to her senshi. "Thank you all so much!"

"It was nothing," Saturn smiled. "It was our duty as Sailor Senshi… and a task we were happy to complete as friends."

Mercury did a quick check up for each of the rescued members of Elysion. "I hate to be the one to spoil a happy moment," she announced as she put away her stethoscope. "But Helios should return to his own time as soon as possible. As soon as he is safe one more in 20th century Elysion, his present self in this time as well as the King will recover from their curse."

Helios nodded, "I should return right away."

"Chibiusa, why don't you take him to Pluto," the queen addressed her daughter.

"Yes, Mama." She bowed deeply. She kissed Crystal Tokyo Helios on the lips, briefly before taking his past form by the hand and leading him down the crystal hallways of the palace. "I suppose this is goodbye again," she said sadly.

"Yes, but I believe this is the last time we will have to say goodbye. Then we'll be married and soon our little ones will be born. Just thinking about it, brings me more happiness than you could possibly imagine."

"I know," she smiled softly as she opened the secret door that lead to Pluto's time gate.

"It's just this way," she pointed down the hall. "Keep following and then Pluto will send you back home."

They embraced tightly.

"I love you, Helios."

"I love you as well, my maiden, Serenity…"

They shared one last sweet kiss before Helios continued on his way to the past.

~*~

"Look I can see him!" Sailor pointed as Helios appeared on the tower of prayer.

"My lord!" cried the twin maenads together as they ran to embrace their brother. "Thank Elysion you're safe!"

"Yes, it's finally over," he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Helios," Tuxedo Kamen approached the priest. "I know you are probably exhausted after your ordeal and there's probably a great deal of work to do here at the shrine, but why don't you come back to visit us on Earth occasionally. Makoto cooks wonderful meals," he nodded towards Sailor Jupiter who blushed deeply as she smiled.

"It's true," Sailor Moon laughed. "And you're family now."

"Yes, I think that sounds very nice." Helios agreed.

~*~End Chapter 14~*~

**Story will Conclude next Chapter! Weeee!**


	15. Chapter 15

(Disclaimer: _Sailor Moon_ is the property of Naoko Takeuchi. This is a fan work.)

~*~Chapter 15: Happily Ever After~*~

Helios spent 1,000 years in loneliness, lost in the comforting distraction of duty. The prince and princess put forth great effort in keeping him company, and it was greatly appreciated. Helios even performed the ceremony for their marriage. As the years passed, Endymion and Neo Queen Serenity took the throne and they began their laborious work of uniting the world and working towards the birth of Crystal Tokyo. It was around this time that Chibiusa was conceived.

Helios hid away in Elysion, by the urging of Sailor Pluto. He must not meet or see Small Lady until after the time she had returned from defeating Nehelenia. Even then, he had to keep his distance and keep silent of how he felt for her until the time in which he would try and save her from Salvo and die… Only then could he embrace the princess as his heart wept to do.

There were times before the princess had been born, while he knelt at the tower of prayer, deep in meditation, that he would almost swear that he sensed her there with him. A gentle breeze caressing his face or the warm glow of the sun, and he could almost smell her perfume and picture her long tresses of pink hair cascading over him.

And yet, the most torturous part of waiting was watching the child Serenity suffer from immense loneliness. Under the weight of the loneliness he himself felt, her nightmares of being left alone and forgotten sent daggers of ice into his spirit and he prayed desperately that his little maiden's spirit would be revived and she could see the love all around her.

Then Nemesis attacked and he had to wait in Elysion, fearing for Chibiusa, knowing that she was frightened and alone. How he admired her nerve and bravery. Even as a terrified child she fought for her people, going back in time to a place foreign to her in an attempt to find Sailor Moon. Once she vanished into the past, there was nothing he could do for her.

Then when she returned… it was… not her. The disgusting people of Nemesis had broken his little maiden's spirit and warped her into something she was not. He had never felt so much rage towards another being in his life. If it weren't for Eos and Aurora he might have done something very out of character that day. He wanted to charge out and tear wise man apart, himself, but in the end he knew he had neither the skill nor the strength to do so. He considered several times venturing into Chibiusa's dreams and trying to console her spirit, but he remembered his oath to wait… and so in deep prayer and meditation he spent several sleepless days waiting.

Once peace had returned to Crystal Tokyo, Chibiusa was sent to train as a Sailor Senshi in the past. Helios was summoned to the Crystal Palace. Endymion requested that Helios should take a position at royal court as the queen and his personal advisor. Helios graciously accepted and he was introduced to the fellow nobles in court as High Priest of Elysion and Endymion's Royal Advisor.

Helios was kept very busy between his duties in Court and his primary duties in Elysion. Time passed quickly. Soon the day approached when his Serenity returned from her adventures in the 20th Century. He had been in court advising Endymion's generals on strategic ways to set up palace security for the princess's welcome home ball when he heard her laughter as she trailed after the king and queen. He dropped his pen onto the table and his eyes widened about three sizes. He could feel tiny little pinpricks on the tops of his ears. It was like several angels had burst out into chorus all around him.

He actually overheard Serenity ask her father, "Oh Papa, he's still alive right?" she sighed. "He's still there isn't he? In Elysion?" She laughed and said. "Someday when I'm a real lady like Mama, he's going to be my Mamo-chan."

Helios felt his heart warm with happiness. All the same, he slipped away. Time to see Serenity would come soon enough.

It actually came much sooner than he ever expected. To his surprise, Endymion continued to call for his assistance at Court and upon one such occasion he stumbled into the young princess (who seemed to be about 13 at the time) on his way to the throne room where Court was being held.

"Helios!" she grinned happily.

"M-my lady…" he breathed nervously. It was the first time she had spoken to him in so many years. He was near speechless.

"I found out from Hotaru-chan that you worked for Papa in this time! I've been waiting to talk to you!"

"You wanted to talk to me?" he blushed some.

"Of course!" she beamed. "After all, I promised I'd come see you again someday."

Helios laughed, "And as promised, my lady, I have looked forward to seeing you again… with all my heart."

Serenity blushed deeply. Helios, now clearly a grown man, felt very awkward professing such sentiments to a girl who looked barely more than a child, but his heart had run away with him.

"Did you miss me?" she asked.

"More than you could possibly imagine," he replied.

She blushed deeply. "I know it wasn't nearly as long for me… but I missed you too, Helios." She pulled a little Crystal Bell out of the pocket of her summer skirt. "I think this is broken. I tried to use it several times but you never came."

Helios felt great warmth spread through his chest. His maiden seemed to love him already. He took the little bell from her hands and smiled, "Then I will have to fix it." She reached after the little bell, seeming to be very attached to it. He took her reaching hand in his own and placed a light kiss upon her fingers.

Her face flushed and she turned away. He held the bell in his hands and whispered a simple prayer, handing it back to her. "It will work just fine now, little maiden. However it will only summon me if you are in some danger. It will not work otherwise."

The princess frowned deeply, "But what if I just want to talk to you?"

"I'll be here in the palace from time to time," he promised. "For now, I'm going to be late for Court if I do not hurry. It was very nice seeing you, Small Lady."

"I'm not so small!" she called after him in dejected tone. He suppressed laughter. She was so cute and charming, yet compared to the lovely young woman she would blossom into over the next two years, she was still quite small, not that he loved her any less that way.

The next two years passed quickly, the romantic tension between himself and the princess was constantly rising, almost to the point of torture. They each kept an arms length away from the other, but the lingering gazes and the occasional slip up and a gentle touch here and there, even something as innocent as brushing shoulders in the halls of the Crystal Palace made life immensely difficult for both of them. He could tell that Serenity was waiting for him to confess his feelings, but things had to happen a certain way.

Then Salvo came into the picture and Helios was present in court the day that Serenity, through many bitter tears, accepted the offer of marriage. Even knowing the outcome of all of this, the experience had been heart wrenching for him. So when he and Endymion met with a few generals he had been very keen in urging them to send Serenity back to the past.

That was when the princess suddenly showed up in the small study. "Helios!" she ran to him in tears, seeming to have reached her breaking point. "I don't want to marry Salvo," she cried. "I love you, Helios!"

Helios's eyes widened in shock at the sudden confession. She starred up at him through tear stained eyes, waiting for an answer. Endymion gave the order to have Serenity sent back to the past. As the guards pulled her away she wept and struggled against them.

"Serenity!" he called back suddenly, not being able to bear watching her pain. "I love you as well! More than words can say!"

She stopped crying then and smiled warmly at him as the guards carried her away.

The wait was almost over.

~*~

"Helios!" Chibiusa shook the priest. "Stop daydreaming and pay attention really quick!" she urged him. "Should we use this shade of blue for the wedding invitations or this shade?"

Helios laughed, "Serenity, which do you like better?"

The princess gave him an annoyed look, "I asked you which one do you like…"

Helios considered for a moment and then pointed to the darker of the two, "Honestly, I think that shade is more practical. It will be easier to read."

Serenity shrugged, "Yeah, that's what I was thinking, but this other one is so pretty and it kinda reminds me of your robes." She playfully brushed her fingers against the transparent collar around his neck. "You're right though, we should use the more practical shade."

~*~

"Hmmm, we still need something borrowed and something blue," Hotaru announced as she paced around Chibiusa.

Chibiusa was staring at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a pure white bridal down with soft pink accents. On top of her head small white wild flowers were wrapped around each of her cone shaped buns. A long veil hung from a golden tiara. On her left hand ring finger was the beautiful crystal engagement ring that Helios had crafted for her in Elysion. She was finally getting married.

Eos and Aurora rushed over and each woman giggled (the wedding preparations were being held in Elysion so that the maenads could be involved somehow). Eos held up a pair of crystal blue earrings, the exact ones that Helios wore. "These are blue AND you can borrow them."

"What a clever idea," Hotaru laughed.

"Wait, isn't Helios wearing them?" Chibiusa cocked an eyebrow at the girls.

"Yes, but he does have more than one pair you know," Aurora commented.

Chibiusa smiled. "I like this idea." She graciously accepted the crystal earrings and put them on after removing her usual pair of golden hoops.

"One last touch!" Ceres grinned as she handed Chibiusa her boquet of Elysian Roses. "Now you're ready to go get married!

The sailor quartet, who were her bride's maids each wore elegant dresses in the same color as their sailor fukus. Hotaru wore a long purple dress; she was the maid of honor.

Hotaru took Chibiusa by the arm, "It's time to go back to the Crystal Palace now. Are you nervous?" she asked.

Chibiusa shrugged, "I'm only nervous about so many news reporters and camera men being there. I hate feeling like people are watching me."

Hotaru laughed, "So why did your parents decide to hold the service open to the media?"

"It was my choice," Chibiusa admitted. "I wanted the people to share in our happiness." She smiled. "I'm so happy, Hotaru. It would be selfish of me to hog so much happiness all to myself."

Chibiusa nervously placed her hand to her abdomen. She was in her second trimester now and just barely beginning to show. "Do I look pregnant to you?" she asked her maid of honor.

Hotaru laughed. "No, your dress flows quite nicely. No one will notice. I promise."

"And I don't look fat?" the princess pressed.

"CHIBIUSA!" Hotaru scolded. "Really, enough! You are lovely! And I'm sure your groom will agree."

The sailor quartet caught up to them and the six girls joined hands and teleported back to the Crystal Palace.

The wedding was being held in the gardens and Sailor Mars, in her miku robes, was going to perform the ceremony for them, which would be a western style wedding with slight touches of Rei's Shinto background spicing it up.

Their wedding would also be a bit unconventional as the father of the bride was also serving as the best man and his four generals served as groomsmen. They were not the same shitennou of the past, but they were like them in many ways. It was debatable that they were possibly reincarnations of the old shitennou.

The music began, a lovely rendition of Canon in D, lead by Sailor Neptune on her violin. The girls marched down the grassy path set for them side by side the four generals. Hotaru walked the aisle alone. They waited to the left of the alter (a gazebo in the garden) as the music shifted to the bridal march. Diana, who was perhaps a little too old for the role, but small enough to pull it off, pranced down the aisle scattering flowers here and there before joining the quartet and Hotaru at the altar.

King Endymion took his daughter by the arm, "You look so beautiful," he whispered to her as they walked. "I've never been so proud of you."

Chibiusa felt like punching him for saying something so sweet while her pregnancy hormones were still raging. Tears had been threatening to collect in her eyes all day, she was so happy. Her father's sweet words nearly pushed her over the edge.

It was Helios's gentle golden eyes staring at her with such deep love and devotion, though, that finally caused the tears to fall. She did not sob or cry, but tears gently leaked from her eyes as she smiled with pure happiness at her priest. Once they reached the alter, Endymion stood on the right hand side along with Helios and the generals.

Serenity and Helios held hands and gazed lovingly into each others' eyes. Serenity was taken aback when Helios, himself, was moved to tears. Watching him crying gently, despite his perfectly happy smile, made Serenity want to embrace him right then and there. She gently tightened her grip on his hands and rubbed small circles against his wrists with her thumbs as they listened to Rei address the crowds of guests and media.

"We are gathered here today to witness the coming together of two people, Crown Princess Lady Serenity and Helios Priest of Elysion, whose hearts and spirits are entwined as one. They now desire to profess before all the world their intention henceforth to walk the road of life together." Rei said with confidence and clarity.

"To these two young people, this marriage signifies the birth of a new spirit, a spirit which is a part of each of us, yet not of any one of us alone. This "birth of spirit" reminds us of spring, the season when all life is reborn and blooms again. It is appropriate, therefore, that this wedding of Princess Lady Serenity and Priest Helios be in the spring, and that it be under the open sky, where we are close to the earth and to the unity of life, the totality of living things of which we are part." Rei held her hands up to the sky and as if the all of nature rejoiced over Serenity and Helios's happiness, two small black crows flew down and rested on each of Rei's shoulders.

"This union also represents the dawning of a new era, in which the Earth and her spiritual reflection, Elysion, are held in tighter unity than they ever have been before. This marriage is a blessing to all the world."

Rei gently turned to Serenity, "Do you Princess Lady Serenity, knowing this man's love for you and returning it, realizing his strengths and learning from them, recognizing his weaknesses and helping him to overcome them, take the priest Helios to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Chibiusa smiled at her 'aunt' Rei and nodded eagerly. "I do."

The crowds burst into thunderous applause. "Then place the ring on his finger," Rei said as a young boy held a pillow with both wedding bands up to the princess.

Chibiusa took the small white gold band from the pillow and gently slipped it on to Helios's left ring finger. She caressed her fingers through his soft white hair and then brushed his tears away lightly with her finger tips before joining hands with him once again. "I love you, Helios," she cooed softly. He smiled warmly at her in return.

Rei then turned to Helios, "Do you Priest Helios, knowing this woman's love for you and returning it, realizing her strengths and learning from them, recognizing her weaknesses and helping her to overcome them, take Princess Lady Serenity to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do," Helios said past his shaky voice as he cried into the microphone, though the pure happiness in his voice was overwhelming. His joy silenced the audience. It took a moment before the applause kicked in, just as wildly as before.

"Then place the ring on her finger," Rei instructed.

This time, Helios reached for a white gold wedding band and slipped the ring alongside Chibiusa's engagement ring, "I love you, my maiden." He whispered to her.

"Let these rings serve as locks," Rei said. "Binding your hearts and souls together as one, for all eternity."

Rei announced to the crowds, "Now you will feel no rain, for each of you will be sanctuary to the other. Now you will feel no cold, for each of you will be warmth to the other. Now there is no isolation for you. Now there is no more loneliness. Now you are two, but there is only one life in front of you. Go now and enter into the days of your togetherness. I pronounce you as husband and wife." She smiled with warmth and joy at Helios as she said at last, "You may now kiss the bride."

Chibiusa practically threw herself at Helios as he delicately reached to cup her face with the hand that now wore his wedding band. He gently held her face in his hand as their lips joined in a soft and heartfelt kiss, long and sweet. The crowds burst into thunderous applause, clapping and shouting out in joy. Children blew bubbles and threw bird seed as Helios scooped Chibiusa up into his arms and carried her past the threshold of the aisle.

The reception was just as amazing, also being held in the palace gardens. Chinese lamps hung all across the gardens and candles were lit on each table. Makoto had prepared most of the food herself, with some assistance from Palace servants. She personally baked the wedding cake, a five layer masterpiece with pink roses decorating the white frosting. At the lowest layer of the cake she had placed an ornament of a Pegasus and a young girl standing with it. At the top of the cake stood the traditional bridal ornaments, perfect likenesses of Serenity and Helios.

After eating the meal, the first dance was announced. Helios blushed, "I'm a clumsy dancer," he said. "We don't really dance in Elysion. So I'm horribly out of practice…"

Chibiusa only laughed in return. She joined him in their first dance as Michiru played on her violin and Minako joined her in song. People stopped to watch as the two danced in each other's arms. Chibiusa stumbled against Helios at one point and he caught her easily. "Are you okay, Serenity?" he asked, voice full of concern.

Chibiusa laughed and cradled her arms around his neck as she stepped up on her tip toes to whisper in his ear, "Serenity and Selene are dancing to I think…"

Helios laughed in turn as he gently slid his arm tighter around her to caress her abdomen. "Do you want to sit down?"

Chibiusa shook her hand, "Let's just hold out until this dance is over. Then, yes, sitting down sounds good." She laughed.

The song slowly ended and as the last note of music fell, they shared a tender kiss. "Ok, let's go sit down," Helios guided his maiden back to one of the small garden tables.

"Man," Chibiusa laughed as she stared at the food tables. "Aunt Mako made so much delicious food and you know what's driving me crazy?" she blushed.

"What?" Helios asked as he kissed her cheek.

She leaned into his embrace. "I'm seriously craving an American style cheeseburger right now. I would like… teleport straight to a McDonald's to get one… Rats…"

Helios laughed at her. "I bet I could get one of the servants to bring you something like that."

"No! I don't want to offend Mako-san!" she blushed deeply.

"I think she will understand given the circumstances…" he teased. "Wait here a moment…"

Helios returned to her after about 15 minutes carrying a tray with, YES, a cheeseburger. "I love you even more, now," she joked.

"All for a cheeseburger?" he teased. "You're so easy to please. No wonder a simple cleric like myself was able to capture the heart of a princess."

She glared at him playfully. "I am hardly easy to please. I'm very picky!" she remarked. "An entire legion of suitors and I only wanted you," she smiled. She took a big bite of the burger and smiled. "It's so weird," she said after she swallowed the bite. "I normally hate these things, but just now I really had to have one."

Helios teased, "Maybe the twins are cheeseburger fans."

"Maybe!" Chibiusa laughed in turn.

"It looks like Rei's about to announce something again," Helios said as he pointed to the raised stage where the musicians were playing.

Rei announced that it was time for the father of the bride to share a dance with his daughter. Chibiusa got up from her seat and wiped a bit of mustard off of her lips as she walked to meet Endymion on the dance floor. Helios was surprised as Neo Queen Serenity asked him if he would like to dance with her. He was rather touched by the kind offer, feeling like he was really part of a family now. He graciously accepted.

Later that night Chibiusa through her bouquet into the air and it was caught by none other than Minako as she nearly pummeled Ceres trying to get to it.

"YES!" Minako did a little victory dance. "It's about damn time I had some luck in the department of love!"

Then it came time for the cake to be cut. Poor Helios, not as well versed in modern Earth customs as most had no idea that Chibiusa was going to smash the cake in his face and he looked at her with surprise wondering what he had done. Chibiusa laughed as she explained it was just a silly tradition. "Oh…" he smiled as he in returned dipped his fingers in some frosting and smeared it all over the princess. "HA!"

After cleaning up and enjoying the cake, Chibiusa had to admit she was exhausted. The reception was still scheduled to go on for a couple more hours, but she was too tired to hang around. "Helios," she yawned as she leaned into him. "Let's ditch and go to bed."

Helios laughed. "I think we should let your father do the toast before we go. He seemed to be looking forward to it."

Chibiusa nodded. "Okay. Can you go tell him to just do it now?"

Helios caressed her face and kissed her forehead. "Of course, maiden. One moment…" He led her to a table once more, where she sat down and waited as he spoke with the king. When he returned and sat down with her, he wrapped his arm gently around her and pointed to where the king was standing with a glass of champagne. The king tapped the glass with a spoon as he gathered the crowd's attention. Everyone turned to face him. "I'd like to propose a toast," he said called out. The servants busied themselves pouring champagne for all the guests. When Chibiusa politely declined having champagne the servant looked rather shocked and instead poured the princess some sparkling cider. Helios graciously accepted some champagne on his part.

"Let us raise our glasses and toast the happy couple. My Chibiusa has been like a ray of pearly moonlight on my soul from the day she was born. Now, she begins a new life and there will be another man to whom she will turn for love and protection. But I want her to know her father will always be there for her. Cheers." Everyone cheered and brushed their glasses together as they toasted the happy couple.

"I have a toast as well," shouted Hotaru as she tapped her glass with a spoon. Everyone turned towards the maid of honor. "To Helios," the crowd cheered, "…who through his love has shown me a different side of my best friend, Chibiusa. You have made her happier than I have ever seen her, and I can't wait to witness how your love continues to help her grow. I am so happy that she has you in her life. To Helios!" Everyone cheered and tipped glasses again.

"OOOH we want to propose a toast!" the quartet jumped up and down.

"It seems like everyone wants in on the fun," Helios laughed.

"Or they're just trying to get everyone drunk," Chibiusa teased. She kissed Helios lightly. "What Hotaru said about you was very sweet. It made me happy."

"To Helios and Chibiusa," Ceres shouted.

"We're not sure which of you is more girly and prissy!" teased Juno.

"Here here!" shouted Vesta.

"Helios in your dress over there and pretty earrings," Ceres hiccoughed. "It's really a hard call…"

"But Princess Lady is clearly the fairer sex!" Pallas laughed.

The girls giggled, "To a very beautiful couple!"

Everyone laughed and toasted as they drank.

"I think they were drunk already," Helios said as he held his hand to his head in embarrassment. "Am I not… manly?" he asked.

"Pffft!" Chibiusa kissed his cheek. "You are a beautiful man. What's the shame in that? I like it!"

Helios blushed. "You know… I have a thing or two to say myself…" He called for the crowd attention. "I have a toast as well."

The crowds turned to Helios curiously, not expecting to hear a toast from one of the guests of honor.

Helios cleared his throat, a bit awkwardly, not used to public speaking… "I raise my glass and ask you to join me in a toast to the parents of my lovely bride. They must have done a lot of things right to raise such a beautiful and gifted daughter as my Bride. I promise to live up to the trust they have placed in me, and I thank them from the bottom of my heart."

Endymion and Neo Queen Serenity smiled warmly and accepted the praise as they toasted their parenting.

Helios then knelt down on one knee and kissed his bride's finger tips. He said loudly as he blushed, "And a toast to my dearest Serenity, my Lady, my love. My heart is eternally yours."

The crowds cheered and Chibiusa blushed deeply as she brushed her cider glass against Helios's own glass and she drank to his love for her.

She yawned and Helios stood up, cradling her in his arms. "The bride is tired," he announced.

"Take her to bed already, you dog you!" shouted a very drunken Vesta.

Helios blushed deeply. "Goodnight…"

~*~

Helios gently assisted his bride in removing her complicated dress and jewlry. He kissed her cheek as he removed the cone shaped buns and gently brushed her hair. He undressed himself as well and pulled her down with him into the bed they now shared in Elysion. He spooned against her and kissed her cheek as she fell asleep in his arms. "Goodnight, my darling wife."

~*~

"I feel like a beached whale," Chibiusa complained as they walked through the streets of Crystal Tokyo together.

Helios ran his fingers gently through her suger pink hair. "You don't look like a whale…."

"Yes I do," she retorted. "I'm nine months pregnant with TWO babies. I am a WHALE. Remind me why I agreed to go out in public?"

"Because I'm taking you to the ice cream parlor and then shopping to pick out something nice for the twins," he kissed her cheek. "But most of all because it's good for you to get some fresh air and be out of the palace occasionally."

"Everyone's starring at me," she moaned.

"It's because you're the princess," he commented. "And because you are so beautiful…"

She blushed, "Even when my stomach has its own orbit?"

Helios laughed and held her hand gently as they walked, giving it a soft squeeze. "You don't have an orbit Serenity."

They laughed and joked together as they walked through the shopping district. "Oooh," Chibiusa cooed as she held up a pretty light blue infant pajama. "I like this one."

"Isn't blue traditionally a boy's color?" Helios asked.

"Well, yes, but you remember what pretty white hair they had when they came to save you, yes?" she asked.

Helios nodded.

"This shade of blue will look so pretty on them!"

Helios laughed at her, "If you say so, my maiden."

"I do," she smiled back. They went to make the purchase and then as they were standing in line something unexpected happened, about three weeks too soon.

"Aaah!" Chibiusa stuttered as copious amounts of warm water leaked down her legs, collecting around her feet. "Helios…" she stared up at him anxiously.

Helios's eyes widened in mild panic. He gently cupped his hands around Chibiusa's face, "Serenity, look at me," he instructed. "This is a good thing. You can do this. Let's call your parents and let them know to have Mercury and Saturn ready to check up on you. I'll get you home." He kissed her forehead.

Chibiusa nodded as she pulled out her communicator. "It's happening," she announced into the small device. "My water just broke. Helios and I are coming home now."

~*~

Helios held his wife's hand tightly and kissed her finger tips. She was squeezing his hands in turn to the point where it almost hurt. "I'm here," he soothed her.

She cried in return, "It hurts so much…"

"I know," he caressed her cheek and kissed her. "Hang on just a little big longer, my love. Mercury says you only need dilate another inch or so." Helios kissed her again. "You're doing so well, Serenity. You are so brave, as always."

Chibiusa nodded, "I love you Helios. I couldn't do this without you." Then she gasped again as another painful contraction hit her.

Helios hummed gently in her ear ran his fingers through her hair, helping the moment pass. She squeezed tightly on his hand once more.

Mercury walked over and checked. "You're ready," she smiled at the princess.

Chibiusa smiled weakly, "Finally…"

Hotaru walked over with a cool cloth and handed it to Helios who wiped the sweat from his wife's brow.

Mercury instructed Chibiusa on when she should bear down and push. Helios allowed his love to continue squeezing the life out his poor hand and watched anxiously. "Just breathe, my maiden," he cooed in her ear. "It's almost over."

"Now," Mercury instructed. "Push."

Chibiusa screamed loudly as she tried her best to push the baby out.

"Serenity," Helios cooed as he brushed her bangs with his free head. "You can see her little head. Soon one of our babies will be born."

"That was only the head?" she cried. "It felt like it was the whole baby!"

Helios laughed gently and kissed her. "The head is the hardest part. The rest will be much better after she crowns."

"It's time to push again," Mercury interrupted.

Chibiusa bared down with everything she had and soon the baby slid gently into Mercury's waiting arms. Quick as lighting, the senshi wrapped the child in a blanket and handed her to Helios. Chibiusa reluctantly let go of her husband's hand as he reached to cradle the new born princess in his arms. He traced the shining crescent moon on her forehead with his finger tips and smiled with joy at the precious little girl in his arms. He held the baby down to Chibiusa and kissed her cheek, "Look my love, our little girl…"

Chibiusa smiled warmly at the baby, "Serenity… That's our little Serenity."

"A moon princess is born," he cooed as he brushed his finger's over the infants snow white tufts of blood stained hair. He kissed the baby's cheek and she seemed to smile.

"It's time again," Mercury said. "Push, Serenity." Helios handed little Serenity to her grandmother and Neo Queen Serenity cradled the sweet child in her arms. Helios gently cupped his wife's hand in his once again. "You can do it, Serenity."

Again she screamed and pushed with all she had. In one three more series of pushing, the other twin slid out into Mercury's arms. Mercury handed the bundled baby to her mother. Chibiusa cried with happiness at her little girl. "My little Selene…" she kissed the baby's cheek. "Look Helios, she has your mark on her forehead." Chibiusa touched the red teardrop shaped gem on the girl's forehead. "She takes after you already."

Helios reached back for the other baby and the queen gladly handed the precious girl back to her father. Helios cradled little Serenity in his arms and held her so that she was close Selene and her mother. "Look Serenity, your Mama and sister."

"Quick, someone, take a picture!" gushed the queen.

Hotaru waved a camera in the air. "One step ahead of you, Usagi." She teased.

~*~

"Wow," smiled Serenity, or Kohime-chan as she was often called. The little girl bounced on her bed as her snow white curls bounced up and down with her. She jumped up onto Helios's lap and snuggled against him. "Did all that really happen, Daddy?"

"No. I made the whole thing up…" Helios replied as he ruffled his fingers through his daughter's hair. She pouted at him and he explained, "I'm just kidding, Kohime-chan, of course it happened."

Selene, or Chibi-chan, as she was affectionately called, curled up next to her sister on her father's lap. "Tell us the part again where we came from the future to save you!"

"Yeah I like that part!" Serenity agreed as she started to jump on the bed.

"Now girls…" Chibiusa scolded as she walked into the room. "It's time for bed."

"Yes, Mama…" they pouted as they curled up into together in Selene's little bed. Helios pulled the blanket up over both of them and each girl snuggled a little Pegasus shaped stuffed toy. "Goodnight girls," he said, kissing them each on the forehead.

"Goodnight daddy…" they yawned.

"Goodnight," Chibiusa said gently as she turned off the light.

"So…" Helios said as he walked with Chibiusa hand in hand towards their room. "Do you want to know how the story ends?"

"I think I already know," Chibiusa smiled at her love.

"They lived happily ever after," Helios leaned in to kiss his wife tenderly.

"I love you, Helios."

~*~ FIN ~*~


End file.
